Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me
by Lemoncurd
Summary: FIC COMPLETE Suite au combat qu’il a remporté contre Voldemort, Harry Potter devient un mysanthrope cynique et dangeureux. Il s’isole de tous, jusqu’au jour où un certain Drago Malfoy vient frapper à sa porte pour lui faire une étrange proposition...
1. Default Chapter

**Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me**

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire ne serait rien sans l'univers imaginé par JK Rowling, je ne "possède" donc aucun des personnages de cette histoire, juste le scénario que j'ai inventé et je fais pas de sous avec, c'est juste pour le plaisir d'écrire.

**Rating** : R (y a encore des surpris ???)

**Pairing** : HP/DM, accessoirement HG/RW

**Résumé** : Suite au combat qu'il a remporté contre Voldemort, Harry Potter devient un mysanthrope cynique et dangereux. Il s'isole de tous, jusqu'au jour où un certain Drago Malfoy vient frapper à sa porte pour lui faire une étrange proposition.

**NOTE IMPORTANTE DE L'AUTEUR (de moi quoi !!!)**

Le titre est tiré d'une chanson de U2 faite pour la BO de Batman et en l'écoutant je me suis rendu compte qu'il collait parfaitement à cette histoire(le titre et la musique, pas forcément le texte de la chanson).

L'idée de cette histoire a commencé avec la lecture de **Big Easy** de **Melantha Mond** dans lequel ce passage m'a interpell :

« Je me demande comment on peut continuer à vivre après avoir été formaté pendant tellement d'années pour n'être qu'un héros, continuer à se lever le matin en se disant que le but de la vie ce n'était pas ça, qu'on vivra d'autres choses, qu'on ne deviendra pas un salaud cynique et dangereux même en sachant que plus personne sur cette terre ne peut encore nous vaincre. » :

ça m'a donné l'idée d'un Harry plus sombre que celui qu'on nous présente d'habitude.

Cette histoire se présente sous la forme d'un journal, même si aucune date n'est indiquée. C'est un POV de Harry **mais** par moment vous aurez une idée du POV de Drago, soit par des lettres qui seront rajoutées dans le journal, soir par des chansons françaises en début de chapitre(mais vous fiez plus aux chansons qu'aux lettres, dans les lettres il ne dit que ce qu'il veut bien dire !) qui donneront son sentiment du moment.

Le prologue n'est là que pour planter le décor, c'est pourquoi vous avez de suite le 1er chapitre derrière

**Prologue **

**Une arme de guerre**

Je suis Harry Potter. Vous savez, le foutu Survivant, le pauvre petit orphelin, maltraité par les moldus, persécuté par Voldemort, détesté des Mangemorts et j'en passe. Enfin ça, c'est l'image que le bon peuple a de moi.

Si je commence ce journal, ce n'est pas pour pleurer sur mon passé, il est ce qu'il est et je n'ai jamais aimé les jérémiades, je laisse ce loisir à Cho et Mimi Geignarde qui auraient pu monter une association de victimes indirectes de Voldemort.

Je veux parler de moi. Juste moi. Qu'il y ait au moins un bout de papier qui sache que je suis celui que personne ne veut voir : un monstre.

Tout le monde a une idée bien arrêtée sur ce que je suis, ou a tenté de m'imposer sa vision de ce que je devais être, mais personne n'a jamais tenté de vérifier si leur idée était juste. Et moi, je dois bien l'avouer, j'ai fait un temps ce qu'on attendait de moi, persuadé en rencontrant ce monde nouveau pour moi que j'étais ce qu'ils me disaient que j'étais.

Je ne suis pas le gentil petit héros à son Dumby, cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai compris qu'il m'avait manipulé. Il aurait pu tuer lui-même Voldemort depuis longtemps s'il s'en était donné la peine mais il préférait laisser cette responsabilité à un enfant, lui coller une Prophétie stupide sous le nez, le faire vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience, lui faire croire que tout dépendait de lui pour en faire une arme.

La façon dont j'ai tué Voldemort n'avait rien de glorieux, j'étais « fait » pour ça, conçu dans ce but, j'ai explosé ce salopard pour me venger de ce qu'il avait contribué à faire de moi, pas pour la sauvegarde d'un monde auquel je ne crois plus. Et j'ai aussi sûrement craché sur Dumbledore juste après pour m'avoir caché si longtemps ce qu'il savait, juste dans le but que je reste son gentil petit jouet. Mais ça, la « légende » ne le dit pas. Je ne suis le jouet de personne, personne ne peut me battre, je pourrais aisément prendre le pouvoir et gouverner à ma guise, aucune armée ne serait assez puissante pour m'en empêcher. Mais il faudrait que je les vois, ces humains qui tremblent devant moi, et je ne veux voir personne. Je me suffit à moi-même, je veux être seul, enfin seul. Marre de la vie en communauté, je veux faire le vide autour de moi. Et c'est ce que j'ai commencé à faire après la « Victoire » que j'appellerais plutôt le point final à mon histoire d'avant.

Avant que j'apprenne, à force de « me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas » en écoutant aux portes, à force de vouloir savoir ce que l'on tenait tant à me cacher, que mes parents m'avaient conçu pour battre leur ennemi, lançant tous les sortilèges durant l'acte pour que leur petit rejeton soit une arme à tuer. Un moyen de sauver leur monde.

J'ai rempli mon rôle, et ce sans une égratignure.

Maintenant, qu'on me fiche la paix.

J'ai commencé par me débarrasser d'Hermione et de Ron.

Hermione s'accrochait désespérément à moi, j'ai du lui lancer un Doloris pour qu'elle me lâche. Elle a hurlé que je devenais fou, que c'était un sort impardonnable. Sans blague ? Parce que je souhaitais peut être qu'on me pardonne ? C'était à moi de demander pardon ? Et qui se chargerait de m'envoyer à Azkaban ? J'ai TOUS les droits.

Ron s'est avancé vers moi, comme le brave petit soldat qu'il est et m'a défié. Comme l'envoyer se faire foutre n'a pas suffit, je l'ai rejeté violemment contre le mur d'un _Expelliarmus_, son arcade sourcilière s'est fendue sous le choc.

Après ça, les autres n'ont pas insisté, me dévisageant avec effroi. Il a fallu aussi que je me débarrasse de la presse mais là j'ai choisi la manière moldue : à coups de poings. Personne n'a porté plainte, par contre, ils offrent une prime ahurissante au journaliste qui réussirait à m'arracher une interview. Au bout d'une semaine, personne ne venait plus tenter sa chance. J'ai refusé l'Ordre de Merlin et autres breloques du même style, finissant par renvoyer les hiboux blessés au Ministère quand ils insistaient.

Aujourd'hui, je me suis regardé dans la glace et j'y ai encore vu cette horrible cicatrice. Je suis marqué à vie comme du bétail, ça me rend furieux, j'aurais voulu m'arracher la peau pour ne plus la voir mais je ne suis pas prêt à me mutiler. Pas encore. J'en veux au monde entier, ils sont seuls responsables de ce que je suis devenu. J'ai tenté de l'effacer mais rien n'y fait. L'an dernier j'en avais fait la demande à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste au service des soins esthétiques mais tout ce que j'y ai gagné, c'est une belle carte de donneur de sang : ils m'ont persuadés de le donner en découvrant que j'étais AB-, le groupe et le rhésus le plus rare qui existe. Mais pour l'instant personne n'est venu réclamer mon sang, jusqu'ici seul Voldemort en a voulu !

Maintenant, je suis enfin tranquille. Dans l'ancienne maison des Black, sinistre à souhait, je passe mon temps à griller un à un les noms de ceux qui sont sur leur arbre généalogique en regrettant que Sirius aie déjà été effacé (que je m'en veux d'avoir tant pleurer la mort du témoin de tous ces mensonges !), à insulter Mrs Black (elle crie nettement moins fort depuis que j'ai déchiré sa toile d'un coup de couteau) et à me saouler au whisky pur feu. Que peut faire d'autre une arme de guerre désœuvrée ?


	2. Une proposition inattendue

**Chapitre 1 Un pacte inattendu**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie.

On a osé frapper à ma porte.

Ce n'était ni un journaliste, ni un de ceux pétris de bons sentiments qui se disaient mes amis.

C'était Drago Malefoy.

J'étais si sidéré de le voir à ma porte avec son éternel regard hautain que je l'ai laissé passer devant moi sans mot dire. C'était surréaliste.

Il est allé jusqu'au salon, s'est installe sur mon fauteuil comme s'il était le propriétaire des lieux… et je n'ai rien dit, je me suis installé sur le canapé et j'ai attendu.

Il voulait sans doute m'entendre lui demander la raison de sa présence mais je ne lui ai pas laissé cette satisfaction, je l'ai laissé s'emmurer dans son silence. Après tout c'est lui qui venait me voir. Je le dévisageais avec insistance pour le mettre mal à l'aise et je crois que j'y ai réussi.

Il n'a pas vraiment changé depuis 2 ans, quand nous avons quitté Poudlard. Son visade s'est un peu durci, lui enlevant ses derniers traits enfantins qui lui allaient si mal, mais c'est toujours la même bouche pincée dès qu'il me voit, ce même regard posé sur moi, les mêmes cheveux trop blonds. Mais il ne les plaque plus de cette façon si ridicule, il laisse quelques meches épaisses s'échapper qui lui donnent l'allure d'un personnage de bande dessinée japonaise.

J'étais en train de me dire qu'il était grand temps que je le mette à la porte quand il finit par ouvrir la bouche et me dire ce qu'il voulait : que je tue ses parents. Ils se sont échappés, avec d'autres Mangemorts, de ce gruyère qu'est devenu Askaban depuis la disparition des détraqueurs et s'ils ne sont pas revenus au Manoir, leur retour dérange Malefoy. Il veut hériter définitivement de toute leur fortune et est prêt à me verser une somme considérable pour que je le débarrasse de ses géniteurs.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour Drago Malefoy vienne me demander quoique ce soit, et encore moins que je répondrais à sa requête par l'affirmative.

Mais j'ai cette violence en moi, cette envie de tuer qui me ronge, ce goût du sang. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que l'on m'a destiné à ça ou parce que j'aime ça mais tuer est un plaisir rare, le seul pouvoir sur autrui qui me séduit.. J'aime cette sauvagerie, cette transgression de l'interdit, cette décharge d'adrénaline au moment de l'acte, si proche d'une jouissance. Avant elle m'effrayait, maintenant elle me manque.

Quand j'acceptais sa proposition, ce sale blondinet eut un sourire satisfait qui me déplut au plus haut point, me donnant l'impression qu'il venait de remporter une victoire à mes dépends dont les enjeux m'échappaient. J'avais envie de faire disparaitre de mes poings cet air imbu de sa personne, cette assurance horripilante. Mais je me reteins : deux meurtres étaient en jeu.

Il me donna des indications pour que je trouve la cachette de ses parents, me demanda de lui rapporter leurs baguettes comme preuve de la réussite de ma mission et me signala que si cette opération réussissait d'autres de ses amis solliciteraient le même service par son intermédiaire. Une fois que tout fut mis au point, je m'offris le plaisir de lui dire en guise d'au revoir que si à présent il avait dit tout ce qu'il devait dire, il pouvait aller se faire foutre.

Il me répondit que c'était justement ce qu'il se préparait à faire et pour le premier jour de notre vie nous échangeâmes un regard amusé.

Décidément, c'était le jour des surprises.

Le lendemain, après une nuit des plus agréables pendant laquelle j'ai rêvé que j'étais sur un champ de bataille, chevauchant des cadavres encore chauds pour atteindre le drapeau de la Victoire, je me suis lancé dans mon nouvel emploi.

Aider Malefoy ne faisait jusque là pas partie de mes ambitions mais la perspective que l'ancien morveux qui avait tout fait pour me gâcher la vie à Poudlard me doive quelque chose est assez tentant.

Je le hais toujours mais avec moins de force, ma haine s'est quelques peu déplacé sur mes anciens « alliés ». Et puis après tout c'est le seul qui ne m'aie jamais considéré comme une petite chose fragile qu'il fallait protéger avant la bataille finale et même si je vomis tout ce qu'il représente, je dois au moins lui accorder ça. Sans le vouloir, il m'a endurci, me permettant de ne pas devenir complètement fou quand mes anciennes valeurs sont tombées. Maintenant, je ne crois qu'en moi. Faire confiance est un luxe que je ne peux plus me permettre. Si j'ai accepté sa proposition, c'est plus par goût du meurtre que dans l'espoir qu'il me paie. Je n'ai pas besoin des galions des Malefoy. Surtoût des leurs.

Il m'a fallu une bonne semaine, même avec les indications qu'il m'avait donné, pour retrouver ces deux maudits Mangemorts. Je les ai retrouvé dans une espèce de cabane de bûcheron en pleine forêt, qu'ils avaient aménagé par magie en un luxueux appartement..

Lucius Malefoy en me voyant m'a toisé de son regard méprisant, sa femme, elle, a eu au moins la décence de paniquer. Je lui ai épargné une montée trop haute d'adrénaline en l'achevant rapidement : c'était la première fois que je tuais une femme et c'est idiot, ça me mettait mal à l'aise, même si je savais qu'elle aussi avait servit celui qui était la cause de ma vie gâchée.

Son mari n'eut pas un regard pour elle quand elle tomba à terre, pas même un début de mouvement dans sa direction, à se demander ce qui pouvait bien les unir. Mais il faut sans doute que j'oublie aussi de mes idées de couple vivants ensemble par amour, idée sans doute inculquée dans le but de me persuader que je faisais le bien en tuant. Comment ai-je pu gober pendant si longtemps que l'amour était plus fort qu'un bon _Avada Kadavra_ ?!

Je me suis acharné sur Lucius, me jouant de sa résistance, il avait déjà rejoint l'enfer depuis longtemps, s'il existe, quand je cessais de martyriser son corps et que ma rage s'atténuait.

Je me fis un plaisir d'envoyer leurs baguettes encore ensanglantées à leur projéniture. Puis je restais un peu sur place, leur planque était confortable… Quand je suis rentré chez moi j'ai compris pourquoi j'avais traîn : je ne me sens pas chez moi, ici aussi la maison est pleine de cadavres

Cette maison et les souvenirs qui l'emplissent ne sont pas à moi.

J'ai cherché un nouveau domicile.

J'en ai trouvé un confortable, dans le vieux londres.

J'y ai installé mes affaires en mettant la musique à fond, j'étais bien à chanter à tue tête en collant mes posters et plaçant mes affaires.

Mais une fois que j'eu fini, tout avait beau être à sa place, je ne me sentais toujours pas à la mienne.

La nuit est tombée, je me suis réfugiée sous ma couette, laissant les rideaux ouverts. La neige avait commencé à recouvrir doucement sur la ville, je regardais les flocons tomber, bien au chaud dans mon lit, j'aurais dû être bien. Mais c'était sans compter sur celle qui m'accompagne à présent, que j'ai voulu, désiré, mais qui ce soir là me pesait étrangement : ma solitude.

Je me suis retrouvé à pleurnicher comme un gamin, apeuré au fond de mon lit, avec ce vide dans le ventre que rien ne pourrait combler. « Je me suffis à moi-même »me répétais-je sans parvenir à m'en convaincre. Je me rappelais du temps où, confiant vis à vis de ce monde nouveau, je me croyais aimé, je savais faire confiance, confiance souvent mal placée.

Je regrette la façon dont j'ai traité mes amis, ils ne le méritaient pas, ils n'ont fait que m'aider en croyant comme moi que nous avions le choix. Je les ai fait souffrir mais qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre pour les éloigner de moi ? Je ne suis plus fréquentable, je ne suis que colère, je n'ai envie que de frapper et frapper encore, jusqu'à ce que cette furie me quitte, jusqu'à ce que je me détruise peut être. Parce que cette colère est la dernière chose qui me maintienne en vie.

Ma nouvelle maison est plus chaleureuse, mais je ne m'y sens pas mieux. J'ai fini cependant par m'endormir, hypnotisé par le ballet des flocons de neige.

Ce matin, le jardin derrière la maison était recouvert d'une épaisse couche blanche et brillante et pendant quelques minutes j'ai retrouvé l'euphorie de mon enfance, je me suis enfoncé dans la neige fraîche, vierge de toute trace, tout ce blanc était pour moi et je me suis rué dedans, faisant des boules de neige que je jetais aux oiseaux qui avaient le malheur d'être à portée de tir, comme un sale gamin que je suis. Quand je suis rentré dans la maison, je me suis retourné, et toute la beauté que j'y avais vu avait été piétinée par mes soins : cette fois que je pouvais blâmer personne d'autre que moi. Finalement je me débrouille très bien tout seul pour gâcher ce que j'ai de beau.

Je n'avais pas prévenu Malefoy de mon changement d'adresse mais son hibou me trouva quand même : sur la table du salon, alors que je le traversais pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, il venait de déposer un grand sac remplis de galions. Tout cet argent me paraissait indécent, me donnait l'impression de m'être prostitué.

J'ai passé un moment à regarder ce tas de gallions, en pensant à la façon dont je l'avais obtenu, puis un sourire est apparu sur mon visage : peu importe la façon dont je l'avais obtenu, cet argent était à moi.

Je n'avais jamais osé me servir pour d'autres choses que purement utiles de l'argent que m'ont laissé mes parents, même après avoir su pour quelles raisons ils m'avaient réellement engendré. Comme si je voulais les garder en souvenir, m'interdisant à moi-même d'en user pour des choses qui ne leur plairait pas.

Mais cette fois, cet argent n'était qu'à moi.

Je suis sorti dans Londres, ai retrouvé la route du Chemin de Traverse, me cachant sous un vieux sweat à capuche pour ne pas être reconnu : si je ne crains rien au combat, j'avais peur de croiser une ancienne connaissance, de devoir encore me battre avec ces fantômes de mon passé. J'ai choisi les allées dans lesquelles on m'avait toujours dit de ne pas mettre les pieds, je suis assez grand à présent pour savoir ce qui est bon ou non pour moi. Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne décider à ma place.

J'ai d'abord dévalisé un magasin de vêtements et au retour ai jeté au feu toute mon ancienne garde robe, les reliques des Dursley comme les rares vêtements sorciers que j'avais.

Se retrouver enfin dans des tenues à ma taille et bien coupées m'ont donné une impression de puissance et je me suis même surpris dans la glace de la cabine d'essayage à arborer le même air hautain que Drago Malefoy. J'en aurais vomi !

Je suis ensuite allé chez un barbier qui m'a débarassé de ma coiffure de gamin pour une coupe courte avec juste quelques mèches retombant sur le devant au lieu de cette horrible frange. Voyant ma cicatrice il a commencé à s'enthousiasmer mais un regard de ma part a suffit à refroidir ses ardeurs.

J'ai ensuite traîné chez le libraire, pris divers romans en espérant ainsi en apprendre plus sur le quotidien du sorcier standard dont je ne sais presque rien, ai acheté quelques meubles et objets de décorations que je me suis fait livrer…

Je m'offrais aussi un couteau qu'on nommait une vendetta à ce que me dit le vendeur et qui venait d'une île française. Il avait attiré mon regard dans la vitrine par son aspect effilé. Sur le manche, était gravé ces mots : « che mia ferrita sia mortale »1).

Puis je me suis rendu dans l'allée des embrumes. Bien que la magie noire ne me tente toujours pas, je voulais avoir un aperçu de tout ce qu'on m'avait caché pour faire de moi un garçon bien sous tout rapport. Et ce fut très instructif. Et troublant.

Certains sorciers et sorcières y vendaient leur corps, et parfois les clients ne prenaient même pas la peine de se cacher des passant pour consommer leur marchandise à même la rue. C'était souvent écoeurant.

Mais j'ai été marqué par le visage d'un jeune prostitué qui avait l'air particulièrement ravi de ce que lui faisait subir son client, et ce visage, jeune et beau, cette expression un peu perdue dans le regard que je n'avais jamais vu m'a fait un effet… étrange. Le peu que je voyais de son corps aussi, son assaillant n'ayant même pas pris la peine de le déshabiller.

On m'a enseigné le combat, la bonté, la magie, la fidélité à des idéaux mais personne n'avait jamais jugé utile de m'expliquer les choses du sexe. Peut être qu'ils ne pensaient pas que j'allais survivre ? Moi-même j'en ai douté fortement.

Bien sûr, les deux dernières années à Poudlard, des compagnons de chambrée se vantaient d'exploits qui devaient souvent être en grande partie imaginaire, échangeant des photos de vélanes dévêtues, ou d'hommes aux proportions avantageuses (dans le monde sorcier l'homosexualité n'est pas un tabou)mais la réalité des choses, je ne la connaissais pas. Et j'ai 19 ans. Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est la mort.

1) cette phrase, dont l'orthographe tient plus de l'italien que du corse (je fais mes plattes excuses si parmi vous il y a des corses et que la phrase est mal retranscrite), veut dire dans la langue de cette île : « que mon coup soit mortel ». Cette vendetta existe bien dans la réalité, c'est ma grand-mère qui la possède. Je sais qu'elle existe mais je ne l'ai jamais vu, elle ne me l'a jamais montré, et je ne sais pas d'où elle nous vient. Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas le mot vendetta désigne aussi bien en corse le couteau typique de cette région qu'une ancienne


	3. Hold me

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire ne serait rien sans l'univers imaginé par JK Rowling, je ne "possède" donc aucun des personnages de cette histoire, juste le scénario que j'ai inventé et je fais pas de sous avec, c'est juste pour le plaisir d'écrire.

**Rating** : R (y a encore des surpris ???)

**Pairing** : HP/DM, accessoirement HG/RW

**Résumé** : Suite au combat qu'il a remporté contre Voldemort, Harry Potter devient un mysanthrope cynique et dangereux. Il s'isole de tous, jusqu'au jour où un certain Drago Malfoy vient frapper à sa porte pour lui faire une étrange proposition.

**Réponse aux reviews** (eh, y'en a plein !!!! 20 pour un premier chapitre c'est un record pour moi,merci !!!) :

**Ornacula, Jadou, Hanna2mars, Plume,**** Smirnoff, Slydawn, Alinencb54 **: merci, la suite de suite comme d'hab !

**Shetane** : t'aime mon Harry ? T'en afis pas, il est noir et risque de le rester longtemps alors régale toi !

**Minerve** : oui les Mangemorts vont en prendre un coup !! Ils vont en baver !

**Crasysnape** : Je t'ai fait rire ? Harry a une humour cynique mais un humour quand même… Alors comme ça tu ne connais pas tes classiques et en vois pas ce que Voldy a fait à cette chère Cho ? Tuer son petit ami Cédric Diggory peut être… En tout cas merci de continuer à me lire fic après fic !!! Qui va gagner ? Ah ah, bonne question…

**Grafield** : Ah, de nouveau là pour ce début de fic ! Cette fic ne reflète pas mon humeur du moment mais je crois par contre que j'ai autant de colère en moi que Harry. Mais moi je ne l'exprime pas par le meurtre ou autre chose (qui suivra), j'ai d'autres moyens d'expression, comme l'écriture par exemple ! L'absence de dialogue… en effet ça m'a personnellement gêné tout le long de l'écriture de cette fic mais je me devais de respecter le style journal intime si je voulais écrire cette fic à la première personne. Je me suis rattrapée dans l'épilogue !

**Terry Mandero : **Tu es en amour de ma fic ??? Waow ! Etant donné l'expression aurais-je l'honneur d'être lue du Quebec ??? Et si tu veux du bad tu vas en avoir…

**Niil-iste **: Merci !! pas de culcul dans cette fic promis !! Harry ne pourrait cependant pas être un Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est violent mais ne s'en prend pas à des innocents…en tout cas pour souvent ! Comment ils vont pouvoir finir ensemble ? Aucune de tes hypothèses ne sont bonnes, mais c'est gentil d'avoir essayé ! Et qui a parlé d'amour ? Niak niak !

**BlackNemesis** : C'est toujours un plaisir d'être reviewé par quelqu'un dont on aime les fics !!! Le passage dans l'allée des embrumes était assez court, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça t'impressionne autant , remarque Harry ça l'a marqué aussi, il va y retourner !!! Sinon, concernant ce que tu dis sur Drago : les apparences sont parfois trompeuses….

**Mifibou** : Harry, calme et se pardonnant ? C'est possible, mais en tout cas c'est pas pour bientôt !!!

**Fleurfanée** : La première fic dark que tu lis et c'est sur moi que ça tombe ? Super !!! J'espère ne pas te décevoir et si ça te plait il y en a des dark de très bonne qualité dans mes favoris si ça te plait (je n'y met que la crème de la crème). Quant à poster vite, je t'apprend que je ne poste jamais une fic avant de l'avoir finie de peur de laisser mes lecteurs en plan. Donc je poste toutes les semaines, le vendredi ou samedi soir. Cette fic est entièrement écrite et je posterais régulièrement, à moins que ma correctrice ne tarde à me relire, mais j'ai confiance en elle !

**Melhuiwen** : Ma fic te plait ? J'aime beaucoup la tienne aussi, « je t'aime moi non plus », et pourtant d'habitude les mondes alternatifs c'est pas mon truc. Si Harry t'hypnotise j'en suis flatée. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé au contraste entre la dureté de ses actes et la « pureté » de son corps, j'aime bien ton analyse même si je pense que Harry veut plus se salir avec ce besoin de tuer qu'il ne serait réellement mauvais. 

**Lexy-Kun** : Je ne peux pas vendre la mèche non plus mais y a un peu d'espoir je crois… Pour le titre la demande n'est pas toujours du même personnage et il est certain que Harry se deteste.

**Plume** : merci pour tes compliments concernant mon écriture et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**NOTE DE L AUTEUR**

J'ai modifié le chapitre précédent, ayant oublié d'y rajouter un petit détail lors du passage de Harry, mais en plus l'annotation correspondante, j'en ai mis la moitié !! donc je la remet complète ici :

1) cette phrase, dont l'orthographe tient plus de l'italien que du corse (je fais mes plattes excuses si parmi vous il y a des corses et que la phrase est mal retranscrite), veut dire dans la langue de cette île : « que mon coup soit mortel ». Cette vendetta existe bien dans la réalité, c'est ma grand-mère qui la possède. Je sais qu'elle existe mais je ne l'ai jamais vu, elle ne me l'a jamais montré, et je ne sais pas d'où elle nous vient. Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas le mot vendetta désigne aussi bien en corse le couteau typique de cette région qu'une ancienne tradition corse. Vendetta veut dire vengeance et la tradition veut qu'en cas d'affront entre deux corses la famille entière s'affronte générations après générations jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y aie plus de survivants.

**Hold me**

Le soir tombé, Drago est revenu, il avait une nouvelle mission pour moi. Je lui trouvais un air un peu triste pour un homme qui venait d'hériter et je fus surpris qu'il ne me demande pas le compte rendu détaillé de la mort de ses parents. Il m'a regardé bizarrement. J'ai réalisé après que c'était probablement dû à ma nouvelle apparence. C'est vrai que je suis assez content du résultat.

Il m'annonça que c'était au tour de Bellatrix Lestrange de se voir supprimée. Bien que sérieusement mutilée pendant le combat final, elle s'était échappée et on venait de la localiser en Irlande. Je fus surpris de cette nouvelle mission : ne lui connaissant pas d'enfants, je ne voyais pas quel gentil petit rejeton avait pu demander à Malefoy de me charger de son compte mais dans le fond je m'en moquais : j'aurais bien tué cette folle dégénérée pour mon propre compte, ne serait ce que pour ce qu'elle avait fait subir aux parents de Neville.

A la fin de nos délibérations, j'ai invité Malefoy à rester dîner. Il a été aussi surpris que moi de ma proposition et l'a accepté.

J'ai filé aux cuisines préparer quelque chose pendant qu'il détaillait mes nouveaux meubles. A l'absence de commentaires sarcastiques de sa part, j'en conclue qu'il trouve que j'ai bon goût.

Fallait-il que je me sente seul pour que je l'invite lui ! Mais la soirée s'est bien passé, il a une conversation agréable et nous avons soigneusement évité de parler de notre passé commun. De toute façon, qu'aurions-nous pu en dire ? Il se situe dans un lieu dans lequel j'ai cru me sentir chez moi et dont désormais je ne veux plus entendre parler.

On a pris le thé sous la véranda, c'était encore plus étrange, nous restions silencieux à déguster notre thé en regardant tomber la neige dans le jardin, mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné, on était bien. On se serait tué plutôt que de se l'avouer mais je crois vraiment que c'était le cas pour tous les deux. Décidément, le monde est à l'envers, il faudra que je m'y fasse. Quand il est reparti, je suis allé me coucher après avoir rangé quelques affaires, je me sentais en paix et cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Pour une fois ma violence ne me rongeait plus et j'ai dormi comme cela ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Je suis retourné à l'allée des embrumes et j'ai revu ce garçon. Comme il voyait que je l'observais il est venu jusqu'à moi et a commencé à m'aguicher. J'ai fini par le ramener à la maison : tout sauf la chambre pourrie de son bordel.

C'était ma première fois, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce à quoi je m'attendais, c'était plus fort.

Il était beau et désirable, son seul défaut était d'empester le parfum. Mais je suppose que quand on vend son intimité, la seule chose qu'on puisse encore garder pour soi, c'est son odeur personnelle. Il n'a pas posé de questions, n'a pas fait semblant de s'intéresser à moi et c'est ce que je voulais.

Juste du sexe, savoir ce que c'est. Et c'était vraiment bon, et violent, bien meilleur que de tuer. Il avait son regard troublant, comme la première fois que je l'ai vu. Et cette fois c'était moi qui lui faisait cet effet là. Il savait mieux que moi où poser ses mains pour me procurer du plaisir, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un nouveau corps. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi puissant et après aussi faible. C'était magnifique.

Mais quand il et parti, je me suis senti encore plus seul. Je repensais à lui, à ce que nous avions fait, au fait que n'ayant plus de compte à rendre à personne, je venais de me comporter comme un parfait salaud. Certes, il se vendait au plus offrant mais je doute qu'il le fasse par vocation et j'avais profité de sa faiblesse, comme les sales sorciers vieux, libidineux et gras que j'avais vu le besogner avant moi.

Elle était bien déchirée l'étiquette du petit Gryffondor pur et brave qu'on m'avait collé ! Mais devais-je devenir une ordure pour autant ?

Bellatrix fut plus dure à retrouver que je m'y étais attendu : je mis près d'un mois à la localiser

Je finis par retrouver cette folle furieuse dans une vieille chapelle abandonnée qu'elle avait transformé en temple à la gloire de Voldemort. La décoration était particulièrement sinistre. Elle attendait la résurrection de son maître en faisant des sacrifices humains au fin fond d'une campagne, le spectacle était écoeurant.

Elle a essayé de m'échapper par un passage souterrain situé sous la chaire du bâtiment et qui donnait sur un labyrinthe de catacombes dans lequel elle tenta de me perdre, mais mon odorat que j'avais particulièrement développé en aiguisant mes sens lors des combats que j'avais eu avec Voldemort me la rendait facilement repérable : l'odeur de sa sueur, rendue acre par la peur, se détachait nettement de celle de pourriture et d'humidité glacée qui se dégageaient des ossements.

Je la rattrapais au coin d'une des allées qui serpentait au dessous de la chapelle. Elle entra dans une rage folle et je l'immobilisais rapidement, la privant de sa baguette et me jouant un temps de sa panique. Puis, tout en gardant en mémoire les tortures qu'elle avait fait subir aux parents de Neville et à bien d'autre je pris un malin plaisir à lui arracher de mes ongles la peau de son visage, je tenais à la défigurer : sa beauté était une injure à la noirceur de son âme.

Quand ses hurlement cessèrent de raisonner à travers les voûtes, je regagnais la sortie, sa baguette à la main.

Avant d'atteindre la chapelle, je me suis arrêté devant un crâne parmi d'autres qui pourtant attirait mon regard et fixais avec une satisfaction macabre ses orbites vides. Puis je passais ma main dessus, caressant sa forme ronde et lisse. Malgré la température qui régnait en ces lieux le crâne était à peine froid, je sentais sous mes doigts l'os poreux qui avait malgré tout gardé quelque chose de terriblement humain. Je m'étonnais toujours de constater qu'une fois les chairs disparues la tête d'un homme était si petite qu'on pouvait la tenir d'une seule main. Avant de le reposer parmi ses semblables, j'eu l'impulsion de l'embrasser sur le front.

Ce crâne avait peut être appartenu à une créature aussi répugnante que celle que je venais de tuer mais ce n'était pas elle à qui je présentais mes respects mais à travers elle à la Mort elle même. Elle avait toujours fait partie de ma vie, presque depuis le début de celle ci, j'ai fini par m'habituer à elle, à ce qu'elle m'enlevait. Elle avait d'abord été un poids mais j'avais fini par m'habituer à elle, à l'accepter comme une partie de moi : je suis l'enfant de morts et je suis son outil jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse de moi et m'emporte à mon tour. Je serais dans mon élément à ses côtés et ce sera probablement la seule à me prendre dans ses bras pour m'enlever à cette humanité qui me dégoûte.

L humanité dont je fais partie.

Je me dégoûte aussi.

Quoiqu'il en soit ce n'est pas à moi de décider de mon heure.

Quand je rentrais enfin chez moi, j'étais particulièrement fatigué et me fit couler un bain pour me débarrasser du sang séché que j'avais encore sur moi.

J'aurais bien voulu paresser dans mon bain mais sa couleur rougeâtre ne donnait pas envie de m'y attarder.


	4. 3thrill me

**Disclamer** : Cette histoire ne serait rien sans l'univers imaginé par JK Rowling, je ne "possède" donc aucun des personnages de cette histoire, juste le scénario que j'ai inventé et je fais pas de sous avec, c'est juste pour le plaisir d'écrire.

**Rating **: R (y a encore des surpris ???)

**Pairing** : HP/DM RW/HG, accessoirement

**Résumé** : Suite au combat qu'il a remporté contre Voldemort, Harry Potter devient un mysanthrope cynique et dangeureux. Il s'isole de tous, jusqu'au jour où un certain Drago Malefoy vient frapper à sa porte pour lui faire une étrange proposition.

**Réponse aux reviews** : suite à une avarie de mon ordi, elles se sont toutes éffacées et je tiens à m'excuser pour la flemme qui me saisis à cet instant de toutes les recommencer. Promis, je le ferais plus ! Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos encouragements 

**Thrill me**

J'étais en train de mettre de l'ordre dans le grenier où les anciens propriétaires avaient laissé un fouillis sans nom quand Malefoy vint me voir. Il venait toujours sans prendre la peine de fixer un rendez-vous, je devais être indigne de ses bonnes manières, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment soucié des convenances et n'attendais rien venant de lui. De sa part c'était une provocation qui ne m'atteignait pas.

Je lui criais du fond de la pièce d'entrer et de monter et c'est avec une mine plutôt dégoûtée qu'il me rejoignit parmi les malles et les cartons, la poussière et les toiles d'araignées.

L'agaçant dandy inspecta du bout des doigts un carton de jouets et de figurines, tentant de les faire bouger. Je lui expliquais qu'elles n'étaient pas ensorcelées, les gens à qui j'avais acheté la maison étant moldus. Il prit un air outré : apparemment la perspective d'avoir touché des objets aussi « primitifs » et de se retrouver dans une maison « intoxiquée » par leur ancienne présence lui donnait la nausée. Je lui rétorquais d'un air plus qu'agacé que s'il trouvait les moldus si horripilants il n'avait qu'à ne pas utiliser les services d'un homme qui l'était en partie et me retins d'aller lui fracasser la tête contre le mur. Je me demandais comment je pouvais en cet instant tolérer sa présence chez moi.

Agacé sans doute par ma remarque, il eut le culot de me dire que c'était pour cela que malgré mes pouvoirs je me retrouvais exécutant et lui dirigeant et alors que j'avançais vers lui pour lui administrer la correction qu'il méritait, il fit basculer, en se levant un peu trop brusquement, une armoire bancale qui se trouvait derrière lui. Je le poussais avant que le meuble ne vienne s'écraser sur lui. Mais n'ayant pu me dégager à temps, je recevais l'armoire sur l'épaule, ce qui m'arracha un hurlement de douleur, avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol en soulevant une couche épaisse de poussière.

Quand je repris mes esprits, je vis Malefoy qui se relevait, époussetant d'un air contrarié sa redingote. Il me regarda d'un air narquois et au lieu de me remercier de lui avoir évité de se blesser, il eut le culot de me dire « Alors, Potter, toujours prompt à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, même quand on s'est chargé personnellement de tuer ses parents ? Désespérément Gryffondor … »

Cette répartie me rendit furieux, j'avais vraiment mal à l'épaule et ce connard se permettait de se moquer de moi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je l'empêche de se blesser alors qu'il venait juste de m'insulter ? En fait, j'étais aussi enragé contre lui que contre moi-même. Je me suis précipité sur lui et l'ai de nouveau jeté au sol. Il parut un instant choqué ce qui m'inspira un sourire mauvais et je pris un malin plaisir à me pencher sur lui et à bloquer ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

Tout en essayant de se dégager, il restait d'un calme des plus irritant. J'aurais voulu le voir paniquer : merde, je suis le sorcier le plus puissant de ce monde et il se retrouvait à ma merci sans trembler, comme s'il ne risquait rien ! Voyant ma consternation il sourit sardoniquement et eut même le toupet de me provoquer en ajoutant d'une voix sensuelle «Oh oui Potty, fais-moi peur ! » avant de me rire au nez.

C'en était trop : tout en continuant à l'immobiliser en retenant ses bras, je me jetais sur son cou pour le mordre franchement…

puis le lécher : le goût de sa peau sur ma langue était affolant et son odeur épicée et sucrée délicieuse, je m'y perdais jusqu'à ce que le premier gémissement de Malefoy ne me réveille de ma transe. Je lâchais son cou de surprise et me retrouvais devant un ex Serpentard aux joues légèrement rougies qui n'osait me regarder en face. Mettre Malefoy mal à l'aise était particulièrement jouissif et je décidais de ne pas m'arrêter là, de le prendre ici, au milieu de ce grenier encombré des choses qu'il méprisait. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui m'arrivait, tout ce que je savais c'est que je n'avais plus qu'une envie :celle de le prendre, profondément, complètement et de l'entendre crier, me supplier de me retirer sans que je n'en fasse rien, le voir pleurer de douleur à en jouir en lui.

Je lâchais ses mains et glissais une des miennes sur son pantalon à pinces qui cachait à peine son excitation, réveillant la mienne.

Je me mis à lui susurrer tout ce que j'envisageais de lui faire subir et il se mit à me dévisager avec un air surpris mélangeant peur et fascination. Ce changement d'attitude me ravit, je ne m'imaginais pas aussi inventif pour arriver à le terrifier de mes mots. Se rendant compte que ses mains avaient été libérées, il s'en servi non pour essayer de m'éloigner de lui mais pour me défaire de mon pantalon et planta ses ongles dans mes fesses dénudées, me faisant pousser un nouveau cri de douleur. Ma rage en fut décuplée et après l'avoir, je ne sais comment, déculotté, je saisissais ses bras, l'obligeant à me lâcher, puis le retournais avec brusquerie, le saisis par ses hanches pour le tirer à moi et le pénétrais durement.

Son intimité était délicieusement étroite, j'ai adoré le prendre aussi violemment et le découvrir aussi bruyant. Il était plus enthousiaste qu'humilié mais mes velléités de vengeances étaient déjà bien loin et je jouis rapidement, m'étalant ensuite sur lui pour reprendre mon souffle.

Après quelques temps de silence où l'on entendait que nos respirations saccadées revenir à la normale, il se dégagea de moi d'un coup d'épaule et me dit d'un ton glacé que si je voulais un jour remettre ça il faudrait que j'apprenne les bonnes manières, et pour commencer à ne pas l'écraser comme le rustre que j'étais.

Je fus sous le choc.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il pense à une prochaine fois mais cette idée me séduit.

Il se releva et se jeta un sort pour enlever les saletés qui s'étaient collées à sa peau moite et repris son air digne avec une rapidité déconcertante. Qui aurait cru en le voyant à ce moment qu'il y avait juste quelques minutes il criait sous moi comme une chienne sur le sol du grenier ? Cette idée m'arracha un sourire cynique.

Il feignit de ne l'avoir pas vu sur mon visage et après être descendu avec moi puis déposé sur la table du salon un parchemin me donnant des instructions pour retrouver Zabini senior, il s'en alla sans même me dire au-revoir.

Cette attitude me vexa bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mais il était difficile de ne pas la comprendre étant donné la façon dont je l'avais traité.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui m'avait prit, pourquoi cette pulsion soudaine envers celui dont la seule présence il y a peu suffisait à me donner de l'urticaire ? Comment, en si peu de temps, avais-je pu accepter de le faire rentrer chez moi, de lui parler comme à un égal, de l'aider dans ses projets… Pour finir par le dominer de cette manière ? Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Si je m'étais connu un jour…

Quand je m'étais mis à le mordre, j'avais senti sa chaleur pour la première fois contre moi et j'avais perdu pied. J'avais toujours imaginé son contact comme quelque chose de glacé, d'inhumain, de répugnant et en découvrant qu'il n'en était rien ma colère et mes envies de vengeance s'étaient mué soudainement en désir et envie de sexe.

Comment j'avais pu en arriver là restait un mystère mais comment Malefoy avait pu apprécier la façon dont je l'avait traité et me proposer de recommencer était encore plus incompréhensible. Etait-il masochiste par hasard ?! J'y songeais une bonne partie de la journée puis décidais de ne plus m'interroger sur ce sujet en m'apercevant que je passais bien trop de temps à penser à lui, c'était lui faire trop d'honneur.

Zabini me donna du fil à retordre. Je mis 6 semaines à le retrouver et je me vengeais, quand je le vis, du temps perdu ainsi en lui imposant une mort douloureuse. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir retenu si longtemps loin de chez moi car sa traque avait été éreintante et j'étais, bien que je tente de le nier, particulièrement impatient de terminer ma mission car cela voulait dire revoir Malefoy et retrouver son corps qui m'avait laissé un souvenir impérissable.

Zabini s'était exilé sur une petite île des Caraïbes, ne se refusant aucuns plaisirs. C'était grâce à ses dépenses faites dans l'archipel qu'il avait été approximativement localisé et j'expérimentais donc mon premier meurtre sous les cocotiers et un soleil radieux qui contrastait étrangement avec l'ambiance de la scène. Quant son cœur ne supporta plus le choc, je filais ventre à terre, sa baguette à la main.

Dès que j'atteignis le continent européen, la distance parcourue me forçant à effectuer plusieurs transplanages d'affilée, je faisais parvenir sa baguette à celui qui avait eu le toupet de se considérer comme mon employeur en y rajoutant un parchemin qui l'informait que je serais de retour chez moi rapidement. Ce mot était sans doute inutile mais je voulus me persuader que je précisais cela parce que j'étais pressé de dépenser l'argent ainsi gagné.

Une fois arrivé chez moi, épuisé par ces nombreux déplacements, je me précipitais sous la douche pour m'enlever la poussière accumulée durant le voyage et l'eau chaude coulant sur moi me procura la sensation de délassement souhaitée sans pour autant que je parvienne à me sentir pleinement remis


	5. 4 Encore une fois

**Disclamer, rating and co** : idem

**Rappel **: Cette histoire est un POV de Harry mais par moment vous aurez une idée du POV de Drago, soit par des lettres qui seront rajoutées dans le journal, soir par des chansons françaises en début de chapitre(mais vous fiez plus aux chansons qu'aux lettres, dans les lettres il ne dit que ce qu'il veut bien dire !) qui donneront sont sentiment du moment.

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Ornacula, Morrighan, Minerve,Alinemcb54** : merci et j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire, bien consciente que la dureté de cette fic me fait perdre des revieweurs…mais j'y tiens à cette fic !

**Melantha Mond** : en fait les descriptions se font plus précises à chaque fois et la situation évolue au fur et à mesure…

**Smirnoff** : review courte mais les adjectifs sont percutants et particulièrement flatteurs, même si je pense que Harry est bien plus perturbé que pervers. Merci, je suis touchée

**BlackNemesis** : Bisouuuuuuuuuuus ! Tu sais, t'as le droit de faire des critiques aussi !!! Tes reviews me donnent toujours la pêche. Sinon je te rappelle que c pas bien de baver sur Drago (quoique là il a 19 ans alorsn hein, allez, tu peux !!!) Moi aussi je l'aime bien ce Drago et réécrire l'histoire avec son POV est passionnant…

**Sarah** : Pleure pas, la vie est parfois dure c'est pas pour autant qu'elle le reste toujours mais ne compte pas non plus sur moi pour te servir un HP/DM tout gentils tout beau dans cette fic…Si t'es en manque de romantisme, lis plutot Couleurs et déchéance.

Et pis merde, au risque de faire pathétique : Grafiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiield? Où es tu?

**Chapitre 4 **

**Encore une fois**

Les meilleurs ennemis du monde  
Voilà ce que nous sommes  
Amorce de sourires et de bombes  
Et du mal qu'on s'donne

C'est toi contre moi  
On s'y retrouve  
On s'y perd  
C'est toi contre moi  
On se révolte  
On se soumet  
Mets-toi contre moi  
La guerre encore  
On s'y fait  
Mets-toi contre moi  
Pourvu qu'on reste

Les meilleurs ennemis du monde  
Et tant pis si on l'est  
Le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre  
Je te hais comme tu es

Les meilleurs ennemis/Zazie et Pascal Obispo

Je venais juste d'enfiler mon peignoir quand Malefoy sonna à la porte. J'étais vraiment…heureux ?… de le voir et si son attitude à son départ ne m'avait pas vexé, je lui aurais montré tout de suite ce que j'attendais de lui. Nous discutâmes de ma mission et lui dis que je ne souhaitais pas repartir de suite pour une nouvelle mission, je souhaitais me reposer un peu.

Il me répondit qu'alors Crabbe Senior attendrait avant de mourir, puis je m'aperçu qu'il semblait s'intéresser singulièrement à ma tenue. Je remarquerais alors qu'en m'asseyant, mon peignoir ne cachait plus grand chose.

Il s'approcha de moi et me demanda si j'avais réfléchi à sa proposition.

A dire vrai, je n'y avais pas réfléchi pour la bonne raison que mon choix avait été tout de suite fait. S'il suffisait d'accepter certaines conditions pour que je puisse continuer à le baiser, j'étais d'accord.

Peu de temps après, mon peignoir avait glissé et un Drago Malefoy assis à califourchon sur moi déboutonnait tranquillement sa chemise. J'avais vraiment été fou, me diais-je, de me contenter la dernière fois de baisser son pantalon.

Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi bien fait et le coup d'œil valait le détour. Son torse, bien dessiné, attiraient mes mains et ma bouche de façon irrépressible et il eut un sourire amusé en me voyant faire jusqu'à ce que je me mette à lui parler. Je le sentis alors se raidir un instant et cessais de le toucher pour lui en demander la raison. C'est ainsi que j'appris que dans le feu de l'action je parlais fourchelangue. Il dit qu'il devait juste s'y habituer ; je pense que ça l'effraie autant que ça lui plait. Un pouvoir supplémentaire que j'ai sur lui.

Une fois qu'il eut envoyé valser sa chemise, il se leva le temps d'enlever le reste et se rassis sur moi, les jambes légèrement surélevées posées des deux côtés des accoudoirs. De toute évidence il avait bien plus d'expérience que moi, mais je ne m'en offusquais pas. Il fit glisser sa main entre nos jambes pour y chercher mon membre déjà dressé pendant que sa bouche s'attaquait divinement à mon cou.

Je ne su d'abord que m'agripper à son dos et profiter de ses attouchements qui me donnaient déjà envie de le plaquer au sol et de le prendre, mais nous avions tout notre temps et je n'avais pas envie qu'il me sache dépendant de lui comme je l'étais à cet instant.

Je baissais les yeux pour regarder sa main et vis son sexe tendu vers moi qui semblait mendier une caresse aussi sûrement que le regard de son propriétaire me le criait : il avait cessé de titiller mon cou pour me fixer intensément. J'adorais voir mon ancien ennemi dans cette attente, la pression de sa main sur ma verge qui se fit plus insistante me disait aussi qu'il était plus que temps pour moi d'agir et comme j'en mourrais d'envie je le saisis brusquement, lui arrachant un premier cri de plaisir. Je m'accordais ensuite à ses propres mouvements pour lui rendre la pareille et bientôt la maison raisonna de nos gémissements.

Quand je le sentis vibrer sous mes doigts à chacun de mes va et vient, je lâchais ma prise et tout en mordillant un de ses tétons durcis et soulevais ses fesses pour l'asseoir sur mon sexe. Il tenta de réprimer un frisson d'anticipation puis agrippa les accoudoirs du fauteuil à pleines mains et tout en se cabrant, se préparant à sentir mon gland buter contre son entrée. Je léchais soigneusement son torse pour le priver de la force de ses bras, que peu à peu il se laisse descendre et je soupirais de satisfaction en sentant son anneau se contracter autour de moi. Une fois qu'il eut définitivement lâché prise, je le saisis par les hanches pendant qu'il s'accrochait à mon cou et me mis à le pilonner sans remord. La patience n'avait jamais été mon fort et cela faisait plus d'un mois que j'attendais de l'entendre hurler comme il le faisait à cet instant, j'en avais rêvé presque toutes les nuits, me réveillant en cherchant dans l'air son parfum que je ne parvenais pas à oublier.

Il explosa contre mon ventre, se retenant toujours à ma nuque, juste avant que je me répande en lui.

Nous restâmes un instant ainsi, à reprendre notre souffle front contre front, encore liés l'un à l'autre et bien qu'épuisé, je me sentais plus vivant et entier que jamais. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment j'ai pu si facilement le toucher, comment malgré tout le dégoût que j'ai de lui, de son sourire figé horripilant et de ses attaques mesquines contre moi, j'en suis venu à le désirer à ce point. Si la première fois c'était la colère qui m'avait poussé à agir, cette fois ce n'était que ce besoin animal d'assouvir mes pulsions, de retrouver le plaisir qu'il m'avait donné. J'aurais préféré le trouver ailleurs qu'en lui.

Il se leva, me retirant de lui. Je n'avais pas la force de sortir du fauteuil car mes jambes libérées de son poids me lâchèrent soudainement. Je le regardais pénétrer dans ma salle de bain. J'entendit le bruit de la douche qu'il actionna mais je n'eus pas la force de me lever pour assister à la scène, me contentant de la deviner. Peut être s'attendait-il à ce que je le rejoigne ? … Privé de la chaleur de son corps, je refermais mon peignoir sur moi en frissonnant, mes jambes tremblaient d'elles même.

Quand il revint dans le salon, de nouveau parfaitement présentable, je feignis l'indifférence pour ne pas avoir à lui montrer ma faiblesse, n'ayant pas la force de me lever pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte et il quitta la maison sans que nous ayons échangé un mot. Je savais que je ne le reverrais pas tant que je n'accepterais pas d'autres missions : il n'avait certainement besoin de moi que pour tuer sans se salir les mains et si je savais qu'il aimait ce que nous faisions ensemble, je ne doutais pas que d'autres se pressaient pour lui rendre le même service.

Les jours suivants je repris mes anciennes activités, enfin, si on peut appeler cela des activités. Je m'offrais d'énormes grasses matinées, m'avachissais devant la télé en buvant bière sur bière, emplissais la maison de ma voix en braillant ce qui avait du être des chansons.

Quand je me sentis de nouveau dans un état physique convenable, ce qui mit un peu de temps étant donné le régime que je m'infligeais, j'abandonnais la télé pour ma salle de sport. Mais le problème avec les exercices physiques c'est que contrairement à la télévision qui vous transforme en légume, on a tout le temps de penser, et mes remords vinrent rapidement se charger de me tourmenter…


	6. 5 Malentendu

Bonjour à tous !!

**Réponse aux reviews**(bizarrement certaines n'apparaissent pas et pourtant je les ai reçues ! :

**Grafield** : le retour ! Alors j'ai déjà répondu à tes questions, j'espère que la fic continueras à te plaire et à te surprendre et merci pour tes observations pertinentes ;-)

**Vif d'or** : En effet, Harry n'est pas le seul à apprécier leur relation, de là à dire que Drago est dépendant, peut être pas autant ou du moins pas de la même manière. Quant à avoir plus souvent le POV de Drago, c'est vrai que étant donné le style journal intime, il est difficile de le donner et cela nuierait en plus au déroulement de l'histoire, tu peux juste te consoler en sachant qu'une fois cette fic finie je publierais sa sequelle avec uniquement le Pov de Drago, donc, si tu as des questions sur son attitude, poses les au cas où je n'aie pas pensé à les éclairer dans la fic suivante

**Ornacula **: merci pour tes encouragements ! Je continue, promis !

**Melantha Mond** : sombre ce chapitre ? Toute la fic l'est donc oui. C'est vrai que Harry est particulièrement dépendant, pour l'instant il ne l'accepte pas vraiment mais c'est vrai que c'est la principale chose qui le maintient en vie, bien vu !

**Crasysnape** : merci de m'apprendre que les reviews ont été impossibles à une époque, étant donné la chute libre de celles-ci ça m'avait un peu déprimé. Il y aura en effet un chapitre « kiss me » et un chapitre « kill me », ce qui ne veut pas dire que la fin sombrera dans le tragique, cette fic est noire certes mais pas à ce point.

**Chapitre 5**

**Malentendu**

Comme envie de sang sur les murs  
Comme envie d'accident d'voiture  
Comme envie d'expliquer comme ça  
Que ton indifférence elle ne me touche pas

Je peux très bien me passer de toi

J'ai comme envie d' n'importe quoi  
Comme envie de crever ton chat  
Comme envie d'tout casser chez toi  
Comme envie d'expliquer comme ça

Je peux très bien me passer de toi

J'ai comme envie d'une fin torride  
Comme on en voit qu'au cinéma  
J'ai comme envie qu'ce soit terrible  
Et qu'ça se passe juste en bas de chez toi

Je peux très bien me passer de toi

Pas assez de toi / Mano Negra

Au bout de deux semaines de "vacances", je retournais dans l'allée des embrumes et y retrouvais le jeune homme que j'avais ramené chez moi. Il avait moins de succès dans l'immédiat que d'ordinaire car il arborait un superbe coquard à l'œil, sans doute un souvenir qu'avait dû lui laisser un des ses clients.

Il sourit en me voyant, pour ensuite grimacer de douleur à cause de son oeil.

J'avais bien réfléchi à ce que j'avais fait avec lui et bien que je ne me sente tenu de respecter d'office aucune des valeurs morales qu'on m'avait inculqué, ma conscience ne me laissait pas tranquille. J'avais profité d'un homme sans doute dans la détresse et dont, à ma grande honte, j'ignorais jusqu'au nom.

Je l'invitais à boire un verre loin de ce bouge qui lui servait de domicile et discutais longuement avec lui.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur son histoire personnelle mais accepta ma proposition avec joie, heureux d'avoir l'occasion de sortir du bourbier dans lequel il s'était enlisé depuis peu.

Angus est un homme intelligent qui n'était heureusement pas depuis assez longtemps dans cette allée pour avoir succombé à une drogue quelconque.

Il ne comprit pas que je regrette de m'être servi de lui et cru d'abord que je lui proposais de l'entretenir. Ma tentative de « réparation » lui convenait : un petit appartement londonien à son nom et un poste d'assistant chez Ollivander avec qui j'avais gardé de bonnes relations depuis que je lui avais sauvé la vie durant une attaque de Mangemort sur le Chemin de Traverse juste avant ma sixième rentrée à Poudlard. Nous nous en étions sorti en réussissant à en tuer deux tout en effectuant nos courses de fournitures.

Quand je dis nous, je parle de Ron, Hermione et moi, mais ce fameux trio n'existe plus. Nous nous battions pourtant bien à trois… Mais ce temps est révolu.

Donc Angus accepta mon offre mais elle ne suffit cependant pas à faire en sorte que je me sente mieux par rapport à lui. Je suppose que comme le reste, je devrais vivre avec ça et assumer mes erreurs.

Il repartit récupérer ses maigres affaires et dire un adieu à l'allée des embrumes pendant que je l'attendais sur la terrasse de Florian Fanfarôme. Avant de filer, il me gratifia d'une accolade et d'une bise sur la joue qui me surprit.

Il avait à peine tourné le dos qu'un autre évènement m'étonna : je vis Malefoy s'asseoir devant moi à la place laissée vide par mon ancien partenaire et me dire d'un ton badin que j'aurais pu choisir une marchandise de meilleure qualité tout en fixant Angus qui s'éloignait.

Sous le coup de la surprise, je me comportais de façon pitoyable, lui disant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait et failli lui donner de confuses explications avant de me rendre compte que je ne lui en devais aucune. Le rencontrer ainsi à l'improviste, rayonnant dans un ensemble bleu roi du meilleur goût réveilla mon envie de lui mais l'humiliation que je venais de m'infliger en tentant de justifier ma conduite m'obligea à garder un air indifférent.

Angus revint et lança un joyeux « on y va ? » qui me donna soudainement envie de le gifler et qui arracha à Malefoy un sourire ironique et mauvais.

Je prenais congé de « la fouine » non sans devoir me maîtriser pour ne pas hurler et accompagnais Angus chez lui. Il me proposa, une fois les papiers signés, de rester pour me « remercier » mais je ne lui faisais aucun cadeau à mes yeux et bien que l'envie me ronge, je ne voulais pas de lui. Tant pis pour lui s'il était assez bête pour se servir de mon offre uniquement pour continuer sa carrière dans de meilleures conditions.

C'est idiot mais Malefoy m'obsède, il est devenu le seul et unique objet de mes fantasmes, ce qui m'agace prodigieusement mais ce contre quoi je ne peux rien.

Mon orgueil me força à patienter encore une semaine pour lui envoyer un hibou et lui annoncer la reprise de notre collaboration.

C'était au tour de Goyle senior de mourir. Je me disais que si je devais tuer tous les parents de tous ses amis Serpentards, j'en avais pour un moment.

Drago Malefoy précisait que ma cible serait probablement en compagnie de Crabbe senior et que dans ce cas je pourrais faire d'une pierre deux coups car lui aussi était sur« la liste noire ».

Crabbe et Goyle senior étaient effectivement ensemble. Je les pistais jusqu'à une maison bourgeoise qui avait dû être élégante mais qui à présent ressemblait plus à une ruine dont le lierre envahissait la façade. J'ouvris avec précaution la porte d'entrée, m'attendant à une attaque mais je me rendit bientôt compte par les voix que j'entendais que je n'aurais guère à faire attention : ils poussaient de tels grognements de plaisirs que j'aurais pu tout aussi bien faire un maximum de bruit, ils ne m'auraient pas entendu. Au bout d'un couloir désaffecté je trouvais leur chambre, quand j'atteignais la porte le silence s'était fait et le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi me glaça le sang.

Les deux gorilles de Voldemort étaient allongés, ivres morts sur leur lit, leur nudité était déjà un spectacle peu ragoûtant mais ce qui me fit sursauter furent les deux paires d'yeux effrayés qui me fixaient cachés dans les rideaux du baldaquin : deux fillettes encore attachées au montant du lit me fixaient, se demandant probablement ce que j'étais pour elles : un nouveau tortionnaire qui profiterait de leurs corps à moitié paralysés par une potion ou l'ange de La Mort qui allait les libérer de ces deux porcs lubriques qui avaient abusé d'elles et piétiné leur innocence ?

Je leur chuchotais doucement de ne pas s'inquiéter et après les avoir détaché, porté jusqu'à la pièce voisine, les avoir recouvert d'un vieux plaid pour les réchauffer et rassuré de ma voix, je refermais la porte, y lançais un sort d'insonorisation et retournais dans la chambre sordide. J'y ramassais leurs baguettes abandonnées à terre, les mis dans ma poche et après m'être saisis de deux couteaux de table qui gisaient sur un plateau avec les reliefs de leur dernier repas, je m'approchais de leur lit. Ils n'avaient même pas encore remarqué ma présence.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils poussaient des cris de gorets : je les forçais par Imperium à se sectionner eux-même à l'aide des couteaux leur écœurant appendice, refusant d'avoir à toucher leur peau flasque. Les couteaux émoussés coupaient difficilement et ils moururent avant de parvenir à répondre tout à fait à mon ordre. Le lit sur lequel ils étaient couchés n'était plus qu'une marre de sang.

Je retournais ensuite auprès des fillettes et les conduisais à Sainte Mangouste. On ne me demanda pas où je les avais trouvé, je suppose que mon regard chargé d'une colère à peine contenue les en dissuada.

Quand je retournais dans le magasin miteux qui servait d'entrée et de couverture à l'hôpital des sorciers, je voulu pousser un cri de rage mais ce qui sortit de ma bouche fut un gargouillis immonde et je recouvrais le plancher de mes vomissures. Si je n'avais pas, par fatigue puis par orgueil, tardé à effectuer cette mission, ces deux enfants auraient échappé à ce sort et je me sentais responsable de ce qui leur était arrivé. Vidé de mes entrailles, je retournais dans la rue et tout en me dirigeant chez moi, je regardais les visages des passants, parfois effrayés par mon teint livide, mais qui pour le plus grand nombre se contentait d'avancer sans regarder ceux qu'ils croisaient, soucieux uniquement de leur seule personne.

Un troupeau de mouton qui avançait d'obligations en obligations, sans jamais remettre en cause l'utilité de leurs actions, sans jamais voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez, parce qu'au-delà ce n'était pas eux. A force de ne penser qu'à soi on s'oublie soi-même.

Suis-je vraiment ce que je fais ? Dans ce cas je ne vaux pas mieux que ce troupeau bêlant persuadé de détenir la vérité du seul fait qu'ils ne la remettent jamais en cause, marchant sans réfléchir vers un but sans intérêt, en croyant que c'est ça, la vie.

Je m'interrogeais sur les raisons qui m'avaient fait accepter de telles missions. Jusqu'ici mon goût pour le meurtre et la violence avait prévalu, le plus important était de m'y complaire, de me rouler dans le sang de mes ennemis, peut être aussi pour me prouver que j'étais bien ce qu'on avait fait de moi, que j'étais un danger pour autrui.

Maintenant mes sentiments sur ce point étaient en train de changer, je ressentais encore ce besoin de vengeance mais pas de la même façon. Je ne souhaitais plus tuer pour tuer, je tuerais pour venger des innocents. Ce qui ne m'empêchais pas de continuer à me sentir sale. Sale parce que j'avais été désiré comme une solution finale et non comme un enfant, sale parce que je n'étais pas sûr en ayant rejeté les miens de m'être mieux comporté que ceux que j'avais tué, sale parce que je préférais la compagnie de Drago Malefoy, mon pire ennemi, à celle de mes anciens amis.

Arrivé chez moi j'envoyais les baguettes à Malefoy par le biais d'Hedwige qui me lança un regard courroucé(peut être devrais-je plus m'occuper d'elle), je jetais mes vêtements comme s'ils avaient été souillés d'avoir approché ces deux monstres et filais sous la douche. J'eu beau me laver, rien n'effaça de mes yeux le regard vide des deux enfants que j'avais laissé aux bons soins des médecins et j'avalais un peu trop de potion de sommeil pour ne plus avoir à y penser jusqu'à l'aurore.

Le lendemain, et bien que j'aie envoyé leur baguette dès que possible, avant même de rentrer, pas de Drago Malefoy.

Je l'attendais encore quand en fin de journée son hibou m'envoya « ma paie ». Je la recevais avec une réponse de Malefoy, accusant réception des baguettes de Crabbe et Goyle et m'annonçant qu'il n'avait pas de mission à me proposer tout de suite pour manque d'information sur les personnes à rechercher. A moins que je sache par mes propres moyens où l'on pouvait trouver Avery. Le ton était froid, aux expressions cinglantes choisies avec soin et qui me touchèrent plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Savoir que cette fois il ne viendrait pas me mit dans une rage folle et je me vengeais sur mon mobilier.

Je suis devenu, que cela me plaise ou non, de nouveau le jouet de quelqu'un et cette fois c'est du pire petit con que j'aie jamais connu.

Tout ce que je voudrais c'est le corps de ce foutu Serpentard auquel je me suis bien trop vite habitué.

J'ai tenté de me calmer mais même quand la nuit est tombée et que j'ai pris mon balai pour voler au-dessus de la ville dans une obscurité opressante, cela n'a pas suffit à apaiser ma hargne.

J'ai décidé qu'il était grand temps que je cesse de me renfermer sur moi-même, de ressasser toujours les mêmes souvenirs plus ou moins douloureux.

Pas question pour autant de revenir en arrière, de retisser des liens avec mes anciennes connaissances, j'espère, mais peut-être est-ce utopique, parvenir à créer de nouvelles amitiés qui elles ne se baseraient pas sur ma cicatrice pour se faire une idée de ce que j'étais. Il était temps que je vérifie que tous les moldus n'étaient pas de la trempe des Dursley.

Comme je ne voulais pas que l'on me juge au premier regard, j'ai choisi de passer par le biais d'un ordinateur et d'une connection internet. Au début, me ruant sur les messageries et les chats, je suis tombé sur ce qui me parut la lie de la société : paumés, obsédés en tout genre… La plupart d'une superficialité à faire pâlir Lockart lui-même, du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Je finis par fuir les contacts quels qu'ils soient dans un premier temps et je me suis informé sur tous les sujets qui me passionnaient dont certains sur lesquels je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de me pencher.

J'ai commencé par le Quidditch(mais les sites sérieux sur le sujet sont difficiles à trouver !), les chiens nordiques qui m'attiraient ( je me promis, en m'informant sur eux, que bientôt ma maison accueillerait un ou deux malamutes)…

Depuis quelques jours, j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais : un forum.

J'ai commencé à y intervenir timidement et on m'a accueilli à bras ouverts, me demandant qui j'étais sans aucun a priori. Je sens que je vais m'y plaire…


	7. 6 Le sang coule en silence

Non, vous rêvez pas, je poste deux fois cette semaine ! Parce que…ça me fait plaisir, c'est une raison suffisante, non ? Alors bonne lecture et bisous à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews **:

**Hanna2mars** : merci ! je suppose que si tu demandes la suite c'est que cela t'a plû…

**Vif d'or** : combien de chapitres ? je vérifie….13 chapitres 1 épilogue, on est donc grosso modo à la moitié de l'histoire

**Ornacula** : oui, Harry se calme un peu, et Drago est un poil jaloux comme tu dis, si tu avais fait attention à la chanson avant le chapitre tu n'en douterais même pas, mais c'est plus que de la jalousie, ceci dit pour plus de détails il faudra attendre la sequelle, ou presque

**Grafield** : moi aussi j'adore cette chanson, dommage que quand je m'amuse à l'écouter en boucle il arrive un accident à un proche !!! Pour l'histoire de Crabbe et Goyle, je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais ajouter de plus à part des détails macabres et sanguinolents qui ne sont pas trop ma tasse de thé… Quant à la référence à Dragon Rouge…j'ai pas vu le film : je devrais le louer ?

**BlackMamour !** : Tu sais toujours faire des reviews qui me remontent le moral et me font croire que je suis un génie, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas mais y a pas de mal à se faire du bien !!! Le Pov de Drago n'avance pas, ça fait 2 semaines que je n'écris rien alors je me contente de taper ce que j'ai déjà écrit et qui est trop court mais récemment une idée de nouvelle fic, encore trop imprécise pour que j'en parle, commence à me tarabuster donc espérons que ça reviendra !!

**Littlething** : 6 reviews en une nuit, j'adoore !!! Merci d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer chaque chapitre et j'espère que tu feras d'autres fics Harry Potter parce que tu écris étonnamment bien malgré ton jeune âge. A propos je me crois obligée de te dire, même si c'est ridicule : « Ouh, c'est pas bien de lire des lemons à ton âge, tu respectes pas le rating, méchante fille ! »Pour tes questions : Les parents sont morts alors qu'ils ont créé une arme de guerre ? Ben l'inventeur de la bombe H n'est pas devenu immortel pour autant… Et la fic est déjà entièrement écrite, je poste jamais avant d'avoir quasiment fini ou fini, de peur de laisser les lecteurs en plan, j'ai horreur en tant que lectrice d'avoir à attendre deux mois pour une suite, alors je poste tte les semaines, sauf cette fois ou je poste deux fois cette semaine parce que hein, je fais ce que je veux !!! Sinon dans mes reviews j'ai oublié de dire : les disclaimers différents à chaque chapitre : mdr ! et j'espère que tu l'auras pour Noël ton Duo habillé d'un ruban rouge !!!

**Chapitre 6 **

**Le sang coule en silence**

J'étais entrain de marcher dans une des grandes avenues de Londres et en regardant distraitement les clients de la terrasse d'un café, je vis Malefoy.

Le pâle soleil de cette fin d'hiver s'était accroché à sa chevelure et c'était cet amas doré qui avait attiré mon regard. Il était en grande discussion avec un homme qui devait avoir 30 ans de plus que lui mais qui lui ressemblait. Même si ses cheveux blonds s'étaient affadis, même si son visage était ridé.

Ils étaient pris dans une discussion assez mouvementée mais aucun son ne sortait de leur bouches même si elles se mouvaient légèrement. Leurs mains par contre s'agitaient en tous sens pour se répondre et ce ne fut que quand Malefoy m'aperçu et me dévisagea avec un air contrarié que je me rendit compte que j'étais resté debout assez longtemps, fasciné par les mains de Malefoy qui dansaient dans l'air avec élégance et détermination, effectuant souvent un signe qui ressemblait à un éclair de tonnerre avec une rage particulière. Le langage des signes m'avait toujours attiré, cette façon d'exprimer tant de choses si vite et avec souvent tant de grâce. Une fois sorti de ma torpeur, j'avançais vers eux, un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir été surpris à les observer et saluais l'homme que Malefoy me présenta comme son oncle. Je lui parlais en prenant grand soin d'articuler un peu exagérément ce qui sembla l'amuser. Après quelques mots échangés qui me confirmèrent que cet homme était bien sourd ce qui réduisait mon sentiment de ridicule, et je les quittais, le regard de Malefoy montrant assez clairement qu'il se souhaitait pas que je m'éternise.

Cette nuit là, j'ai rêvé de Malefoy.

Ses mains s'agitaient à une vitesse impressionnante pour me dire des choses que je voulais absolument comprendre, mais j'avais beau essayer de décrypter ses gestes, je n'y parvenais pas. A la fin, il fit le signe de l'éclair avec un air excédé et me tourna le dos, disparaissant de ma vue.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, les bras levés devant moi comme si j'avais voulu le rattraper.

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que je discute sur le net, je m'enthousiasme sans cesse de me faire d'un coup tant d'amis malgré mon mauvais caractère, d'en voir s'inquiéter si je ne me connecte pas pendant plusieurs jours…

Dans peu de temps une rencontre en « life » va être organisé : notre groupe préféré sera en concert à Londres et c'est l'occasion rêvée pour y aller ensemble et nous rencontrer pour de bon.

Ca fait deux mois. Deux mois que je n'ai pas vu Malefoy. J'ai beau me scotcher sur mon ordinateur, m'épuiser aux haltères, sortir faire un jogging et profiter de la chaleur de ce début d'été, me distraire de milles façons, il faut toujours qu'à un moment ou à l'autre de la journée, je pense à lui.

Le pire c'était hier soir : il est venu me hanter jusque dans mes rêves, et je n'ai pas réussi à me calmer quand j'ai rouvert mes yeux. J'ai explosé mon lit. Une chance que le sort de _Reparo_ existe. Cette situation me rend dingue. Je suis perpétuellement sur les nerfs. J'ai foncé chez lui mais une fois arrivé devant le portail du Manoir, je me suis dit que me voir arriver chez lui dans cet état comblerait ses penchants sadiques et qu'il se ferait un plaisir de m'humilier. Je suis rentré chez moi en cassant les vitres de toutes les cabines téléphoniques qui eurent le malheur de se trouver sur mon passage. Le lendemain les journaux faisaient un article sur le vandalisme urbain en recrudescence.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la fameuse rencontre. Nous devions être une vingtaine à nous retrouver au pied du Big Ben. Je piaffais d'impatience depuis des jours, c'était une des rares choses qui me changeait les idées.

Je suis arrivé sur la place et je les ai vu.

Ils avaient tous de bonnes têtes, ils se jetaient dans les bras les uns des autres avec de grands cris de joie, j'étais attiré comme un aimant par eux…

Mais je ne les ai pas rejoint. Ce sont mes amis, des amis parfaits, je ne peux qu'être déçu par eux et les décevoir.

Je ne suis pas encore prêt je crois pour être sociable. Je n'ai pas encore assez confiance en moi pour prendre le risque de les perdre parce qu'une broutille m'aura tellement énervé que j'exploserais de colère devant eux.

Peut être la prochaine fois… J'ai prétexté une urgence pour justifier mon absence.

Aujourd'hui j'étais entrain de discuter en direct avec Bruce sur le net, un de mes nouveaux amis avec lequel j'inaugurais ma webcam (la première étape pour oser me montrer en public) quand on a frappé à ma porte. C'était un agent de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste et il me demanda de transplaner tout de suite avec lui au service des urgences : un accidenté du même groupe sanguin que moi venait d'arriver et une transfusion était urgente.

A peine arrivé à Sainte Mangouste, ils m'ont installé dans une chambre séparée en deux par un rideau. Ils piquèrent mon bras et me transfusèrent directement à leur patient qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du voile. Ils m 'expliquèrent que cette séparation était là car il n'était pas souhaitable dans des cas comme celui ci de transfusion directe, que le donneur et le receveur se voient car souvent alors le receveur se sentait redevable.

Je regardais mon sang sortir par le tuyau étroit qui me reliait au malade, un peu frustré de ne pas pouvoir voir mon sang gonfler la poche plastique peu à peu comme j'en avais l'habitude lors d'un don normal. Bizarrement le spectacle de mon sang s'écoulant de mes veines avait toujours eu sur moi une action apaisante, comme si le sang qui me quittait me libérait d'un poids.

Malgré l'ambiance tendue de la pièce et les personnes qui s'affairaient autour de moi pour mettre en place la transfusion, je restais étonnement calme.

L'opération ne dura qu'un quart d'heure mais je restais dans la chambre par la suite : on m'avait retiré plus de sang que pour un don normal et je devais rester un temps immobile en mangeant ce que l'on m'avait apporté.

Tout en suçotant un morceau de chocolat, la pièce presque vidée de son personnel, je me concentrais sur le bien être que je ressentais. C'était dû à autre chose que cette douce faiblesse que l'on ressent après avoir été saigné. Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur ce que cela pouvait être et alors je compris.

Elle était là, chatouillant doucement mes narines, cette odeur épicée et suave qui me promettait la présence d'un corps qui me manquait tant.

Je voulu me lever mais c'était trop tôt : ma tête se mit à tourner et je du me recoucher, d'autant plus que l'infirmière chargée de veiller sur nous protestait énergiquement contre mes mouvements.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, affolé à l'idée d'entendre la voix de Drago me répondre de l'autre côté du rideau, je criais son nom.

L'infirmière me le reprocha et me demanda de me calmer. Drago Malefoy, car c'était bien lui, ne pouvait pas me répondre, il avait été amené à l'hôpital inconscient et ne s'était pas réveillé depuis.

A défaut de me permettre de le voir de suite, elle accepta, après que je lui ai menti en déclarant que j'étais un cousin éloigné de son patient, de m'apprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il avait été attaqué par le fils d'Augustus Rookwood qui avait été tué, par Hermione , lors du combat final. Je me demandais d'abord pourquoi un ex compagnon de maison à Poudlard pouvait bien l'avoir attaqué mais je compris par la suite.

Drago à cette époque était resté neutre : il avait refusé de choisir son camp et j'en avais déduit qu'il était lâche, étant resté sur l'image du trouillard de première année dans la forêt interdite lors de notre première retenue commune. Mais à bien y réfléchir la neutralité n'était pas sans

risque. C'était même la plus délicate des positions puisque les deux camps avaient dû lui reprocher son immobilité et l'ambiance familiale à cette époque chez les Malefoy avait dû être particulièrement tendue.

Je supposais donc que le fils Rookwood considérait Drago qui avait été le chef de sa maison à Poudlard comme un traître, ce qui expliquait son geste, mais j'aurais voulu avoir confirmation de cette hypothèse.

Je fus encore plus surpris quand je su que Drago, acculé à un coin de rue, avait chèrement défendu sa peau, réussissant à tuer son agresseur avant de s'évanouir suite à sa blessure, Justinien Rookwood l'ayant égorgé. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Drago capable de se battre et encore moins de gagner un combat. Je connaissais Justinien, s'il n'avait pas changé deux ans après la fin de notre scolarité, il était plutôt imposant. Comment Drago avait-il pu le battre? Même aux duels sorciers c'était un redoutable adversaire, aurais-je sous-estimé Drago à ce point?

Je quittais finalement la chambre d'hôpital après avoir été autorisé à m'approcher de lui un instant. Une longue bande de velcro, ou du moins cela lui ressemblait, soutenait son cou et son visage était crispé jusque dans son coma.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu cette lettre :

_Cousin Harry ?!_

_J'ai été surpris d'apprendre par l'infirmière que j'avais un cousin, cependant tu n'as pas tout à fait menti : bien que cette situation soit quelque peu dérangeante, nous avons bel et bien des liens de sang à présent._

_Je ne suis pas sûr que si tu avais su qu'il s'agissait de moi tu aurais fait ce don. Quoiqu'il en soit, je tiens à payer mes dettes et c'est pourquoi je t'invite après demain au restaurant l'Oranger, 5 rue St James, à 20 heures._

_Soigne ta tenue_

_Drago Malefoy_

La perspective de le revoir me rendit nerveux au plus haut point, et j'avais du mal à tenir en place. Le restaurant en question avait très bonne réputation, même si le service y était particulièrement guindé, et était l'un des mieux côtés de la ville.


	8. 7 Kiss me

**Coucou à tous !**

**RAR : **

**Crasysnape 6 et 7 : **Qu'aurait pu faire de pire que ça Crabbe et Goyle ? Je ne sais pas, malheureusement l'imagination humaine dans le domaine de la perversion est infinie…et j'ai pas envie d'imaginer pire. Tèrs amusante remarque sur l'attitude d'Harry envers son lit et les cabines téléphoniques. Dans le lit il aura besoin de se recoucher à un moment ou à un autre. Il sort de sa mysanthropie doucement alors ne lui demande pas de réparer les cabines !!!!mdr ! Bruce n'est pas important pour l'histoire, c juste un nouvel ami moldu, pas un pseudo. Ravie que l'invitation t'aie plû, j'essaie de soigner sa correspondance !!! Bisous

**Vif d'Or** : Coucou ma revieweuse d'outre atlantique ! (enfin si je me trompe pas, je suis nulle en géo) Harry pourra pas s'occuper de Rockwood, Drago s'en est déjà chargé tout seul comme le grand garçon qu'il est, et je te laisse déguster leur retrouvailles…Le resto existe vraiment, j'ai fait une recherche

**BlackNemesis** : C'est vrai que Drago est fier, trop peut être mais ça lui va si bien ! et la scene de l'hosto a été agréable à écrire, je suis contente qu'elle t'aie plû… Oh oui jette moi des fleurs encore j'adore ça !!!!!

**Mara Snape : **je suis ravie que mon Harry te plaise, il est moins irrécupérable que le tien et j'ai failli faire le mien torturer Dumby…Espérons que la fic continuera à te séduire et merci pour le compliment.

**Minerve : **Au premier chapitre il dit qu'il a une carte de donneur de sang donc il s'engage à être dipso au cas où…d'où l'explication à ta question. Le sang AB- est rare mais ne signifie pas qu'il y aie un lien de parenté. Le resto n'est pas pour se faire pardonner : qu'est ce que Drago aurait à se faire pardonner ??? En tout cas merci pour ta review

**Little thing :**des chapitres longs? Va lire Origine ou BlackNemesis qui nous offrent des 10 à 25 pages par chapitres !!! Sinon pour le reste on en a déjà parlé ;-)

**Smirnoff** : merci ! Des interrogations, il va y en avoir en effet… et la suite c de suite !

**Hanna2mars** : merci pour le compliment, t'as pas du beaucoup en lire de fics alors….vas voir mes favoris, tu verras ce que tu as raté !!!

**Ornacula, Alinemcb54** : merci.

**Grafield : **Kikou !J Le dîner c'est pour tout de suite, j'espère qu'il te plaira, ça m'embêterais franchement de te décevoir. Harry s'adoucit en effet, il retombe de sa folie. Au premier chapitre il dit qu'il a une carte de donneur de sang donc il s'engage à être dipso au cas où… Comme quoi il est désespérément Gryffondor comme disait Drago ! Dis donc, tant que j'y suis, quand est ce que tu te met à écrire toi ? J'aimerais bien te lire…

**Melantha mond** : L'homme avec Drago, on en reparlera plus tard. Pour l'attaque, l'infirmière ne donne aucune justification, Harry ne fait que supposer et il faudra attendre la sequelle pour connaître la vraie raison de cette attaque. Je te laisse supposer, je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise…

**Niil-iste** : L'intrigue, trop lente ? Mes chapitres sont peut être trop courts alors…Sinon je m'insurge, Drago n'est pas con, bien au contraire mais il ne donne pas toujours toutes les clefs pour qu'on le comprenne

Voilà donc le chapitre suivant, il est court mais il y a un lemon donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ;-)

**Chapitre 7**

**Kiss me**

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc à l'Orangeraie à l'heure dite. La discussion fut un peu longue à démarrer : je lui en voulais encore de ne pas être revenu me voir et lui aussi semblait contrarié bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Regrettait-il déjà de m'avoir invité ?

Puis la conversation débuta, restant quelque peu superficielle. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le fixer, devinant sous sa tenue impeccable, sa chemise de soie noire parfaitement coupée, les courbes du corps que j'avais tant envie de sentir encore contre moi.

Quand le repas prit fin, une dernière liqueur dégustée, je ne pu résister à lui demander de m'accompagner chez moi.

Il me répondit d'un ton des plus froids, les lèvres pincées à l'extrême, que jamais il n'accepterait de partager ses plaisirs avec un prostitué. J'en restais bouche bée et mis un temps à comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il allait partir comme il était venu quand je réagis enfin et le retenais, lui expliquant qu'il se trompait. Je n'étais pas très fier de ce qu'il m'obligeait à lui apprendre mais si cela pouvait le persuader d'être de nouveau avec moi, cela en valait la peine.

Je fus soulagé en constatant qu'il me croyait et même si ses lèvres semblaient avoir disparues et que je le sentais prêt à persifler une remarque bien sentie, il se contenta de me suivre.

Quand nous arrivâmes chez moi il ne disait toujours pas un mot. Cette situation aurait du me mettre mal à l'aise mais je n'y prêtais pas attention : nous n'avions de toute façon jamais beaucoup parlé et tout ce que je voulais était qu'il continue à me suivre, qu'il rentre chez moi, qu'il pénètre dans ma chambre…

Il s'est assis sur mon lit, croisant les bras en une attitude peu engageante mais qui ne m'impressionna nullement : il était là, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Je me mis à genoux devant lui et lui retira doucement sa veste.

Cette fois, je n'avais aucune envie de le brusquer, de lui faire mal, je voulais juste le persuader de rester là, avec moi. Tout faire pour qu'il me revienne.

Je retirais ma chemise puis déboutonnais la sienne et une cascade de soie noire descendit le long de ses épaules. Il me regardait encore d'une étrange façon mais l'essentiel était qu'il ne proteste pas. A genoux, j'approchais mon visage de son torse dénudé et fis courir mes lèvres le long de ses muscles pendant que mes mains s'activaient à défaire son pantalon.

S'il ne prononça aucun mot, ne m'encourageant pas, ne serait-ce que d'un soupir, il me laissa faire et c'est tout ce que je demandais : qu'il me laisse le goûter et le sentir.

Je dégageais son pantalon et son boxer, ne parvenant pas à les dégager tout à fait : il restait assis et ne faisait aucun mouvement pour me faciliter la tâche. Mais il restait là. Je glissais une main entre ses jambes pendant que l'autre caressait ses reins, je voulais lui faire ressentir toute la satisfaction que j'avais à le retrouver, toute l'adoration que j'avais pour son corps.

Quand ma langue vint se poser sur son sexe, il laissa enfin échapper un soupir à peine perceptible qui suffit cependant à m'enhardir. Ma main abandonna à ma langue son membre qui commençait à se dresser pour prendre en coupe ses bourses et les malaxer doucement.

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis une main se poser sur ma nuque offerte à la vue de Drago et je tournais un peu la tête pour lever les yeux vers lui. Il avait fermé les siens et se mordait les lèvres, s'interdisant apparemment de laisser aucun son les franchir. Cette vue me fit soupirer de soulagement, ayant craint de revoir le masque froid et méprisant qu'il me présentait depuis notre sortie du restaurant. J'étais encore en train d'admirer son visage tendu vers le plaisir quand je sentis au fond de ma gorge son essence salée envahir ma bouche et un gémissement rauque flatta mon oreille.

Je nettoyais soigneusement son membre, voulant garder pour moi la preuve de ma réussite et me relevais.

Il se leva lui aussi. Son pantalon et son boxer finirent de descendre le long de ses jambes et pendant qu'il défaisait la boucle de ma ceinture il me lança un regard que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Je ne quittais pas son regard du mien en sentant ma ceinture glisser le long de ses attaches comme un serpent se déplaçant autour de ma taille. Je le mangeais des yeux quand il me dégagea enfin de ces couches de tissus inutiles entre nous deux et quand il m'attira sur le lit, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui dire dans un profond soupir à quel point il m'avait manqué. Il se mit à sourire, un sourire qui pour une fois n'était pas moqueur ou méprisant, incurvant ses lèvres gorgées de sang à cause de la morsure qu'il leur avait fait subir peu avant. Elles m'attiraient comme un aimant et je ne pu m'empêcher en les regardant d'humidifier les miennes de ma langue.

Drago rapprocha alors son visage du mien et je ne su qu'entrouvrir ma bouche en soupirant d'anticipation, puis que goûter, éperdu, la délicate caresse de ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était …féerique et troublant, je fondais à ce simple contact, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi lié à quelqu'un, je m'oubliais totalement dans cet échange d'une douceur infinie.

Il entoura mon cou de ses bras, m'attira à lui et je le pris par la taille. Nos érections se touchèrent, nous arrachant tous deux un gémissement de plaisir. Je resserrais notre étreinte, me frottant contre lui et il approfondit notre tout premier baiser. Sa langue s'insinuait en moi, jouant avec la mienne. Je ne pu résister plus longtemps et tout en remontant mes mains le long de son dos jusqu'à ses épaules, je le fis basculer sous moi sans rompre notre baiser. Nos torses collés l'un à l'autre nous faisaient ressentir les battements du cœur de l'autre, je sentais le mien pulser jusque dans mes oreilles, comme s'il était sur le point de remonter jusqu'à ma bouche.

Je descendis un peu mon bassin, refusant obstinément de lâcher les lèvres de Drago qui enroula ses jambes autour des miennes.

Je veux tout décrire, bien que je doute d'un jour parvenir à oublier ne serait-ce qu'un détail de ces moments pendant lesquels je me sentis revivre.

Je l'ai pénétré doucement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à mon intrusion, me laissant aussi celui de reprendre mon souffle qui se faisait rare en sentant ses chairs se contracter autour de mon sexe, puis sans le lâcher, je commençais à imprimer en lui des coups de reins passionnés, nos torses se frottant l'un contre l'autre emprisonnant sa verge tendue. C'était vraiment…

Drago rompit le baiser pour enfouir son visage dans mon cou, puis me mordre l'épaule pour que j'accélère le rythme et crier mon prénom. Ses mains s'agrippaient à mon dos de toutes ses forces, je le sentais vibrer autour de moi, tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il faisait augmentait la vague de plaisir qui menaçait de me submerger. L'entendre prononcer « Harry » rajoutait à mon plaisir, plus sûrement que n'importe quel autre mot, il avait une façon si particulière de le prononcer qui le faisait ressembler à un soupir d'une sensualité affolante.

Nous jouîmes ensemble et je le lâchais à regret, me roulant à ses côtés.

De nouveau il y eut ce silence entre nous. Mais si avant il signifiait que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire et à faire ensemble, cette fois il existait parce qu'aucun mot n'aurait su décrire ce que nous ressentions. Je lisais dans son regard un peu perdu la même émotion que la mienne.

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et il s'est calé contre moi, ses mèches blondes chatouillants mon menton.

J'entendais sa respiration saccadée revenir peu à peu à la normale, je humais son parfum qui m'enivrait et m'endormit profondément.


	9. 8 Départ précipité, mensonges découverts

Réponse aux reviews (merci pour en avoir laissé autant !!!)

**Vif d'or** : Oui, Drago était très jaloux (tu l'aurais su avant si tu faisais attention aux chansons qui donnent son pov) et très fâché pour pleins de raisons qui me semblent évidente (merde, mettez vous à sa place !) mais comme ça ne l'est pas pour vous, je l'ai développé dans la sequelle. Ravie que les retrouvailles t'aient plû ! Oui, pauvre petit dragon, c'est un incompris…

**Melantha Mond : **J'ai du relire le lemon pour comprendre ce que tu suggérais, je ne me rappelais pas qu'à ce moment il lui arrivait d'être incertain, ce qui est ceci dit compréhensible. Très bonne remarque, j'écris tellement à l'instinct ce genre de scène donc je n'avais pas fait attention !!! Ta review m'a particulièrement fait plaisir.

**Grafield : **le chapitre est court parce qu'en fait j'ai trouvé la chanson idéale qui colle après !!! Drago restera toujours aussi mordant donc ça risque de continuer à te plaire…que du bonheur ? waow !! Tant que ça ?! Pour écrire : et si je te files des idées, tu essaie ? hein ? dis ?

**Mara Snape** : Oui, Harry devient plus humain mais c'est pas évident encore, il s'en sort.. un peu. Grâce à Drago en effet et ça va devenir de plus en plus paradoxal. Le Pov de Drago, vous l'aurez normalement à la suite de cette fic. Merci !

**Alinemcb54, Hanna2mars : **merci d'adorer !

**Aileen : **Rien ne sert de courir… voilà la suite et merci de tant d'enthousiasme !!! Et la fic est entièrement écrite

**Littlething** : Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait un commentaire de ce genre sur mes lemons, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'ils ont de particuliers. C'est en général ce que j'écris en premier quand je débute une histoire (j'écris les chapitres dans le désordre) et ravie de t'avoir fait baver mais je me crois obligée de faire une fois de plus ma rabat joie moralisatrice : bouh, tu respecte pas les rating, c'est paaaaaaaaaaaaaaas bien ! En fait dans cette fic les lemons servent aussi à montrer l'évolution de leur relation donc à chaque fois leurs attitudes changent et ils se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas. Le suivant ?! Faudra attendre encore un peu !!!

**Smirnoff **: reviews toujours courtes mais flatteuse… Voyons quel adjectif tu me réserveras cette fois !

**Niil Iste** : Intrigue époustouflante ? Attend la fin de ce chapitre… Eh eh ! Et une fois de plus tu ne m'as pas vexée du tout. La seule fois où une de tes reviews m'a bléssé, c'était sur la fin de Couleurs et Déchéance, parce que tu avais raison. Et ça m'a aidé à faire l'épilogue de cette fic là moins niaise que je l'avais envisagée au départ donc n'hésite jamais à me dire ce que tu penses vraiment, c'est toujours utile ! Ca m'aide à m'amméliorer.

**Shetane** : Harry assoiffé de Drago !!! j'aime bien ton jeu de mot ! Ouaip mais c'est pas encore gagné… Ya des surprise en fin de chapitre….et merci pour le compliment

**Crasysnape** : Ben oui, il est jaloux, et tu t'en serais douté avant si tu avais fait attention à la chanson qu'il y avait avant leur rencontre sur le chemin de traverse…Et tu poses la bonne question…Voir chanson qui suit !

**Fleur Fanée** : T'en fais pas, ça continue de s'améliorer…même si tu n'en seras pas persuadée à la lecture de ce chapitre…

**Ornacula** : à toi de me dire si ce chapitre est aussi passionnant que le précédent… en tout cas aussi passioné, c'est sûr !

**Blacknemesis** : La chose qui change aussi dans la description de ce lemon et qui rajoute à l'effet d'union c'est que c'est la première fois dans la fic que Harry dit « nous » en parlant d'eux deux. Et pas vraiment désolée d'avoir malmené ton petit cœur… Il t'arrive de bouleverser le mien !

**Minerve** : espérons que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas alors parce que là, il y est plus dans ses bras…

**Chapitre 8 **

**Départ précipité, mensonges découverts **

partir quand même  
pendant qu'il dort  
pendant qu'il rêve  
et qu'il est temps encore  
partir quand même  
au moment fort  
briser les chaînes  
qui me lient à son sort  
vont faire de moi un poids mort  
un objet du décor

partir quand même  
avant qu'il veuille  
couper mes ailes  
et dompter mon orgueil  
partir quand même  
partir d'abord  
quitter la scène  
dans un ultime effort  
avant de dire "Je t'aime"  
que le piège se referme  
partir quand même  
rester maître  
de ses jeux  
et de mes énigmes  
disparaître  
à ses yeux  
ne plus donner signe  
avant de ne plus pouvoir  
revenir en arrière  
avant qu'il soit trop tard  
pour éviter la guerre  
avant te dire je t'aime  
savoir partir quand même

**Françoise Hardy, partir quand même**

Le Lendemain matin, je me réveillais doucement, le sourire aux lèvres en sentant autour de moi l'odeur de Drago… jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je n'enlaçais que mon coussin.

Son absence fut pour moi une douleur aiguë, j'avais cru que nous avions partagé quelque chose… avais-je pris mes espoirs pour des réalités ? Ce comédien de Drago s'était-il joué de moi ?

Je me lavais, m'habillais et quittais ma maison sans avoir pris le temps de manger, et c'est le cœur battant que je cognais à la porte du Manoir Malefoy afin d'avoir des explications.

Un elfe de maison souriant, arborant crânement un torchon brodé d'armoiries que je ne connaissais pas, m'ouvrit.

Je demandais à voir Drago mais le petit être me répondit qu'il ne connaissait personne portant ce nom. Impatient, je m'énervais rapidement, attirant l'attention d'une jeune femme élégante qui se présenta elle aussi devant la porte entrebâillée. Je réitérais ma demande mais elle m'annonça que Monsieur Drago Malefoy lui avait vendu sa demeure il y avait plusieurs mois de cela, d'un ton froid que je méritais étant donné ma goujaterie.

Sous le choc, je changeais de ton pour lui demander l'adresse de l'ancien propriétaire des lieux et elle me la donna, non sans quelques réticences. Je la compris d'autant mieux que je n'étais guère présentable, ne m'étant pas rasé et quelque peu débraillé à cause de ma précipitation.

Il pleuvait des cordes quand j'arrivais à l'adresse indiquée. L'elfe qui m'ouvrit et qui ressemblait beaucoup à Dobby (un parent sans doute) m'apprit que son maître était déjà sorti rendre visite à son oncle. Dans un soupir de contrariété je lui demandais où le trouver et il m'indiqua le Ministère de la Magie, département de la justice magique, niveau 2, bureau 120.

J'en fut surpris. En même temps, cela expliquait bien des choses et notamment comment Lucius avait pu s'échapper d'Azkaban et ne pas se retrouver recherché par la suite.

Je me rendis donc au Ministère, non sans une certaine appréhension : Arthur Weasley travaillait au même étage et je n'avais aucune envie de le croiser.

C'est pourtant face à lui que je me retrouvais dès la sortie de l'ascenseur : il avait été prévenu par le portier à qui j'avais confié ma baguette et qui ignorait tout de mon attitude depuis la fin des évènements, la presse l'ayant soigneusement caché : le peuple sorcier qui devait se reconstruire après les massacres qui avaient précédé avait besoin d'un héros irréprochable.

Il m'attendait les bras croisés, le regard noir, et m'attira dans son bureau. Je ne protestais pas. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état et je ne savais comment agir face à lui. Malgré la colère que je sentais gronder en lui il restait posé et me demanda quand je comptais revenir parmi les siens. Le seul fait qu'il le souhaite encore malgré ma conduite me laissa pantois. J'aurais voulu lui faire comprendre que j'étais devenu un être qu'il n'aurait aucune envie de fréquenter, à qui il ne devrait même pas souhaiter parler. Arthur me regardait comme un sale môme qui aurait fait une bêtise et non comme l'homme aigri que j'étais devenu. Je ne pouvais, je ne voulais pas lui donner les réponses qu'il souhaitait, je finis par m'impatienter et lui déclarer que tout ce qui m'intéressait c'était de retrouver Drago Malefoy dans le bureau 120. Sous le choc, il resta bouche bée, se demandant sans doute qui se retrouvait face à lui et me laissa sortir de son bureau sans réagir.

J'arrivais devant le bureau du sous secrétaire d'état chargée de la justice en lien avec les moldus : Regis Dagger. Je me demandais quelle sorte d'oncle pouvait être ce Régis qui n'avait le nom ni du père ni de la mère de Drago.

J'ouvris la porte au-dessus de laquelle on avait attaché une plaque indiquant :

« La justice est aveugle, je reste sourd à vos prières ».

Je ne savais pas si j'étais censé en rire. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le cœur à le faire. Encore moins quand j'entrais dans la pièce et que je n'y vis ni Drago ni son oncle.

S'y trouvait par contre une assistante, à en juger par sa nervosité fraîchement débarquée, qui s'empressa de me reconnaître, de me rappeler mon nom au cas où je l'aurais oublié, et de commencer à parler de mes « exploits ». Je mourrais d'envie de lui éclater la tête contre le mur mais j'avais besoin de retrouver Drago. Elle m'apprit qu'il s'était absenté avec son oncle pour se rendre dans leur salon de thé préféré et je me dis qu'elle avait du être absente le jour où on avait abordé le sujet de la discrétion nécessaire à son poste lors de sa formation.

Elle chercha dans ses dossiers puis me tendit fébrilement des papiers en me disant que c'était probablement ce que j'étais venu chercher, le sourire victorieux de l'exécutante parfaite barrant son visage disgracieux.

Je n'entendis qu'en fond sonore le reste de son discours sans fin : j'avais dans les mains des feuilles de paie à mon nom me désignant comme bourreau officiel du Ministère de la Justice, pour l'exécution des Mangemorts Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange et Zabini, condamnés à mort par contumace par le tribunal de guerre. Une feuille par exécution, les sommes correspondants à celles que m'avait versé Drago. Une fois de plus, j'avais été manipulé, le monde sorcier s'était servi de moi, et mon amant les avait aidé à me gruger.

Je commençais à peine à réaliser à quel point Drago avait du se jouer et rire de moi quand le sujet de mes réflexions amères franchit avec son oncle le seuil du bureau. J'étais dans une telle rage que je ne pus prononcer un mot, me contentant de le fusiller du regard.

Mes mains tremblaient de fureur quand elles tendirent les documents que je tenais aux deux hommes. L'oncle de Drago poussa en les voyant un léger cri de stupeur et fit signe à sa secrétaire de la suivre en nous laissant dans la pièce.

Je retrouvais enfin la parole et c'est d'une voix glaciale que je déclarais que j'avais vraiment été fou d'avoir écouté une sale fouine de son espèce et que je prendrais tout mon temps pour trouver une vengeance digne de son ignominie


	10. 9 Kill me

**Réponse aux reviews : Vous vous êtes déchaînés sur ce chapitre là !!! Plus de 20 reviews !!!Lemoncurd est au bord de l'hystérie C'est de la folie furieuse, un nouveau record qui explose ! J'en suis très flattée et grâce à Grafield, j'ai eu ma 100 ème review, mas ce chiffre est déjà bien dépassé : merci !!!!**

**Merci aussi à ma beta que j'ai révéillé hier et ce matin pour la faire travailler sur ce chapitre et qui m'a aidé à l'amméliorer .**

**Merci aussi à BlackNemesis de m'avoir fait découvrir la chanson de ce chapitre.**

**JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS!!!**

**Aileen : **merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire

**BlackNemesis : **Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah, c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire !!! Oui, Harry se sent trahi mais en même temps il n'a jamais arrêté de ne faire que ce qu'il veut.

**Melantha-Mond : **La surprise, c'est l'effet recherché, si tout le monde avait deviné où je voulais en venir dès le chapitre 1 j'aurais été frustrée ! En fait j'ai inversé beaucoup de choses dans cette histoire : c'est Harry le « méchant garçon » et Drago le droit et leur histoire d'amour commence par la fin. Bonne lecture et j'epère que tu continueras à apprécier !

**Lyna-Shy : **Merci d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer cette fois alors, la review c'est l'opium de la fanfiqueuse !!!! La suite est toujours aussi régulière et ce chapitre particulièrement chargé en actions et révélations.

**Vif d'or : **Coucou ! J'ai vu dans les rar de Blacknemesis que tu allais écrire ? Je suis curieuse de te lire ! Oui Drago a une bonne excuse, en même temps après tout il ne l'a poussé qu'à faire la carrière qu'il voulait faire au départ (Auror) et je doute que s'il lui avait demandé de tuer des innocents il aurait accepté.

**Lalouve : **Ben Drago « manipulait » Harry avant de devenir son amant et encore c'est pas vraiment de sa faute comme on le découvrira d'ici peu. La suite est juste en dessous. Sinon, pourquoi Lalouve comme pseudo ? Je te pose la question parce que je suis fan de loups et administratrice d'un forum sur le sujet…

**Grafield : **Kikou petit être sensible !!! Bon ben finalement c'est toi qui m' as refilé des idées ! D'ici que je poste la suite du as dû recevoir ton piti cadeau. Ravie de t'avoir mis une chanson en tête, et une bonne en plus. C'est sûr que leur histoire n'est pas simple mais quand l'auteure veut, elle peut, c'est tout l'intérêt d'écrire : c'est toi qui décide de les tirer dans la m… dans laquelle tu les a toi-même mis hé hé ! Oui, Drago est parfait et j'aime pas qu'on le critique, c'est fascinant la facilité avec laquelle certains le traite de salaud alors que c pas lui le tueur psychopathe !!! Mon Drago ne sera jamais mielleux, il restera, enfin je l'espère, crédible jusqu'au bout. Pour les rapprocher, je m'en charge, rassure toi, j'espère que grâce à ma correctrice ça continuera à être crédible, il y a de l'explication dans l'air !!!

**Minerve : **Pourquoi Harry est tombé amoureux de Malefoy ? Bonne question… parce qu'il se croyait méchant donc il voulait être avec un type qu'il considèer comme méchant ? Parce que Drago a un joli petit corps ? Parce qu'il est aussi paumé que lui dans le fond ? Choisis ta version…

**Alinemcb54 : **merci !

**Shetane : **La suite de suite, on va bien voir comment Harry réagit…

**Lunenoire : **merci d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer chaque chapitre !!! Chapeau pour avoir trouvé où je voulais en venir… j'ai un peu beaucoup inversé les rôles dans cette fic en fait !

**Smirnoff : **Merci pour toutes tes reviews sur toutes mes fics !!! Le retournement de situation est loin d'être fini et la fic aussi, rassures-toi.

**Marie : **ce chapitre s'appelle en effet Kill me mais c'est pas encore la fin : 13 chap en tout et un épilogue en prime donc ne prépare pas tes mouchoirs

**Black Sharne : **Ouaip, j'aime pas attendre la suite des fics, alors comme on m'a appris « ne fait pas à autrui ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse »… et puis comme ça on est plus sereine dans l'inspiration. Merci de tes encouragement.

**Melusine2 : **Merci d'avoir compris que Drago cache ses sentiments, ça me console de ceux qui le traitent de salaud

**Ornacula : **Dray, comme tu l'appelle, n'a pas manipulé Harry pour le plaisir, il y a été plus ou moins forcé. Il ne fout pas tout en l'air, c'est la situation dans laquelle ils étaient depuis le début tous les deux qui était faussée, et qui l'a poussé à partir comme un voleur. Personnellement je plains les deux.

**Fleur Fanée** : ma petite phrase qui se veut drôle t'a plû ? Tant mieux ! Sinon pour répondre à ta question : 13 chapitres et un épilogue

**Littlething** : Arrêté à un moment sadique ? c'était pas volontaire…cette fois ! Je suis désolée que tu me haisse, je suis très déçue. Tu veux me casser les dents ? Faut m'attraper d'abord !!!hin hin !

**Celine s/Line /cline** : J't'aime bien mais (c pas agressif hein) je te defend d'insulter MON Malefoy, ok? Non mais !;-) Harry assasin, tout le monde dit ok, par contre que Drago soit intermédiaire du Ministère et tout lui retombe dessus ! C'est pas juste !

Chapitre 9 

**Kill me**

Il y a mourir dans " je t'aime "  
Il y a je ne vois plus que toi  
Mourir au monde, à ses poèmes  
Ne plus lire que ses rimes à soi

Un malhonnête stratagème  
Ces trois mots là n'affirment pas  
Il y a une question dans " je t'aime "  
Qui demande " et m'aimes-tu, toi ? "

Alors sache que je  
Sache le  
Sache que je

J.J. Goldman, Sache que je

A ma grande surprise, il ne paraissait pas coupable le moins du monde. Mais pourquoi m'attendais-je à cette attitude de sa part ?! Il avait toujours été le parfait petit salaud et je ne sais comment j'avais réussi à me persuader du contraire.

Il m'a demandé d'une voix posée combien de temps encore il me faudrait pour me rendre compte que je ne faisais comme toujours que ce que je voulais, que mes désirs étaient toujours exaucés parce qu'il se trouvait toujours quelqu'un pour me l'apporter sur un plateau et rajouta qu'il regrettait que ce fut à lui de tenir ce rôle cette fois.

« Malefoy, tu peux tourner ça comme tu veux, tu ne seras jamais qu'une belle ordure ! » répondis-je plein de fureur

Drago, qui jusqu'ici avait gardé son self control si prodigieusement agaçant se mit à bouillir. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une colère si franche sur le visage, pas de piques acérées lancées derrière un visage impassible d'un ton glacé, une rage pure qui embrasait son visage tel que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

« Jusqu'à quand », me dit-il, « vas tu m'appeler Malefoy et me considérer uniquement comme le fils d'un Mangemort ? Jusqu'à quand garderas-tu une vision aussi manichéenne des choses ? Du temps de Poudlard tu jouais à être le parfait petit chevalier servant de la magie blanche et à présent tu te persuades que tu es mauvais alors qu'en fait les deux images que tu t'es donné sont fausses. Il vaudrait mieux que tu acceptes ton bon comme ton mauvais côté, tu es comme chacun de nous un mélange de bravoure, de violence, d'altruisme et d'égoïsme, mais tu es surtout l'être le plus borné que j'aie jamais connu. Tu ne vois toujours qu'une version des choses : la tienne ou celle de tes amis. Il a suffit que l'on t'apprenne que Voldemort venait de Serpentard pour que tu regardes tous les membres de cette maison comme de parfaites crapules et que tu te persuades d'être le défenseur attitré du monde sorcier. Et une fois de plus tu n'as vu que ce que tu voulais voir.

Crois tu être le seul à avoir été manipulé ? Penses tu vraiment que je suis venu jusqu'à toi pour le plaisir de te rouler ? Qu'avais-je à gagner à venir te voir ? J'ai dû venir te réclamer moi-même la mort de mes parents parce que ces bons à rien du Ministère étaient trop lâches pour le faire eux même alors ils ont trouvé une parade, un moyen de pression et j'ai dû m'exécuter pour qu'ils me fichent la paix. Alors que toi tu as accepté ma proposition pour assouvir ta passion du meurtre puis usé de mon corps pour te libérer de ta colère : qui est la victime de nous deux dis moi ?

Et tu oses te plaindre que l'on se soit servi de toi alors que tu n'as pas hésité à acheter les faveurs d'un homme ? Lui aussi tu l'as pris sans précautions ? As tu songé ne serait ce qu'une minute aux maladies mortelles que tu aurais pu me transmettre ? Mais cela, tu t'en moques, après tout il ne s'agit que de MA vie.

Si tu es si sûr d'avoir été honteusement manipulé, si je suis l'ordure que tu dis,qu'attends-tu pour me tuer ? »

J'étais dans un tel état d'exaspération que je me jetais sur lui pour lui prouver qu'il était en effet temps, le fis tomber à terre d'un coup de poing pour ensuite l'étrangler, assis sur lui. J'imaginais déjà son regard devenir blanc, son visage s'empourprer par le sang bloqué, mais je me trouvais face à un regard déterminé qui me fixait sans que son corps ne proteste alors que j'étais entrain de l'asphyxier.

Et je desserrais brusquement mon étreinte.

Il voulait que je le tue.

J'étais venu pour comprendre pourquoi il m'avait laissé seul, pour lui dire à quel point je souhaitais qu'il reste avec moi, et je venais d'essayer de le tuer alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était le revoir, je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire, je ne savais plus où j'en étais, je ne savais plus qui j'étais.

Si : un monstre, réellement, un danger permanent pour ceux que j'aimais, j'étais incapable de réagir de façon logique et réfléchie. J'en avais assez de tout détruire autour de moi. J'en avais assez de moi.

Je me relevais, tournant le dos à Drago, sortis ma vendetta de ma poche, et eu juste le temps d'amorcer un geste pour le planter en moi avant que Drago, avec une rapidité surprenante, ne se relève, m'encerclant de ses bras, m'obligeant à baisser les miens en me broyant presque la main pour que je lâche mon couteau. Je me débattis mais Drago me retenait avec une force incroyable. Je ne réussi qu'à nous faire tomber assis au sol sans que pour autant il ne lâche prise. Je tentais de mes mains de détacher ses bras qui encerclaient ma poitrine, enfonçant mes ongles dans sa chair mais il ne fit que grogner, me maintenant plus fermement encore. J'étais surpris qu'il y parvienne si facilement, je ne l'avais jamais considéré comme un adversaire vraiment valable, comme mon égal, j'étais persuadé de ma supériorité face à lui. Après tout face à moi il s'était plus souvent vanté du clan de son père que de sa propre personne. Je le voyais comme quelqu'un qui se retranche derrière la force des autres et pourtant il était là, silencieux au lieu d'appeler à l'aide, à subir ma révolte, à m'empêcher de me donner la mort, à tenir à me voir vivre malgré tout ce que je lui avais fait. Je le croyais lâche et pourtant c'était lui qui a cette heure était le plus courageux de nous deux, qui supportait une fois de plus la souffrance que je lui imposais, qui l'acceptait comme s'il savait que c'était tout ce que j'étais capable de donner.

Et je craquais. Je me mis à pleurer sans pouvoir me retenir, je n'étais plus ni un monstre, ni un sorcier, je n'étais plus qu'une blessure béante et les bras qui m'entouraient fermement étaient la dernière chose qui me retenaient à la vie.

Drago me laissa sangloter tout mon saoul et quand je me calmais il me dit d'une voix posée que c'était le résultat de l'enseignement déplorable de la plupart des enseignants de Poudlard : ils ne m'avaient jamais encouragé à maîtriser mes pulsions et mes sentiments sous prétexte que c'étaient eux qui m'aideraient à combattre le Lord Noir, me félicitant presque quand je me laissais aller à une telle attitude. Il desserra son étreinte et se releva, prenant soin de ne pas me regarder. Etait-ce par mépris ou par tact, m'évitant l'humiliation de montrer un visage baigné de larmes ?

Je me levais à mon tour, ne sachant que dire. J'essuyais ma figure d'un revers de manche. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'un adulte dans cette pièce et ce n'était pas moi.

Il rompit le silence en m'annonçant qu'il était grand temps que je parte à présent. Je m'approchais de lui et il évitait encore mon regard quand je lui demandais pardon. Comme il ne me répondit pas, j'insistais, me rapprochant encore.

Il recula vivement et tout en continuant de regarder ailleurs que devant lui me dit de partir d'un ton un peu plus ferme.

Le mot rupture n'était pas prononcé mais je savais que si je quittais cet endroit, je ne le reverrais plus jamais. Je ne comprenais pas encore vraiment pourquoi il m'était si capital de le voir, comment j'avais pu m'attacher à lui de cette manière, pourquoi il m'était si nécessaire et me donnait le sentiment d'être autre chose qu'une solution finale qui avait achevé son travail, comme si le blesser puis tenter de me faire pardonner avaient été le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé de me rapprocher de lui et me sentir vivant. Pourtant je savais qu'il étais autre chose qu'un moyen de me sentir bien puisque je voulais aussi son bonheur bien que je doute que je sois celui qui serait capable de le lui apporter et avant de réfléchir vraiment à ce que signifiait mes mots, comme s'ils allaient suffire à tout effacer, je fis une chose profondément stupide : je lui dis que je l'aimais.

Mes mots lui arrachèrent un rictus qui me glaça le sang. Puis il ferma l'espace d'un instant les yeux et répondit d'une voix blanche « tue-moi ». Comme j'insistais en lui expliquant que je ne comprenais pas sa réaction il me dit que justement, ce que je venais de dire ne faisait que prouver que mes mots n'avaient aucun sens : je ne pouvais rien ressentir de tel puisque je ne le comprenais pas, je ne le connaissais pas.

Je tentais de répliquer en lui disant que lui aussi ne me connaissait pas et il me dit en me regardant enfin qu'il me connaissait bien plus que je ne le croyais et que je ne devrais même pas en douter vue la facilité qu'il avait toujours eu à tomber juste dans les insultes qu'il me lançait à l'époque de nos études communes, et je devais bien reconnaître que sur ce point il avait raison même si je n'avais aucune envie de me rappeler ce Drago là au moment où tout ce que je souhaitais c'était qu'il me revienne. Mais m'avait-il jamais appartenu ?

Je voulais le persuader du contraire mais j'avais peu d'arguments. J'étais pourtant sûr de ce que je ressentais. A-t on réellement besoin de tout savoir sur l'autre pour que des liens se créent ? Je n'en suis pas persuadé mais Drago l'était. Je me contentais donc de lui dire que je voulais juste qu'il m'accepte comme le sale petit con que je savais être devenu.

Il me fit alors une proposition.

Je ne devais le voir sous aucun prétexte pendant 40 jours.

40 jours pendant lesquels le seul échange qu'il m'autorisait serait des lettres : si je voulais le connaître, je n'avais qu'à l'interroger.

Il exigeait aussi que j'accepte qui j'étais et apparemment il en avait une idée bien précise : je devais reprendre contact avec mes anciens amis. Il disait que si je persistais à rester dans mon isolement, je ne le supporterais plus comme seul contact avec l'extérieur, et que quand j'aurais enfin revu ceux qui m'étaient chers, je me rendrais compte que je ne m'étais entiché de lui pour tromper ma solitude et que je regretterais de lui avoir dit ces mots.

Je lui demandais si, au bout de ces 40 jours, ayant respecté ses conditions, il m'accepterait. Il me répondit que oui mais qu'il était sûr que cela ne se produirait pas.

J'étais prêt à tout pour être de nouveau avec lui et cette fois j'acceptais de me plier à ses exigences en toute connaissance de cause. Je me demandais pourquoi il souhaitait tant me voir recréer des liens avec des gens qu'ils méprisaient. Je tenta de me rapprocher de lui pour lui dire au revoir mais il me repoussa fermement.

Quand je quittais ce bureau, je vis dans la vitre qui servait de cloison à côté de la porte le reflet de Drago qui esquissait brièvement des signes incompréhensibles pour moi mais que j'imprimais dans ma mémoire : il avait mis un doigt sur sa poitrine puis joint ses points devant lui, les frottant l'un contre l'autre et enfin m'avait désigné du doigt


	11. 10 40 jours

**Blacknemesis : **J'ai eu peur que tu ne rentres pas avant que je poste !!! Tu voudrais épouser Harry ? Je croyais que tu craquais pour Drago ?! Je te dirais presque la même chose que dit Bill à Hermione dans ce chapitre ! En effet, Drago détourne le regard autant par tact que pour se préserver. Quant au Pov de Drago, il n'avance pas pour l'instant, je suis sur le One shot pour « le troisième œil ». Mais je m'y remettrais un jour, promis ! Enoooormes bisous

**Vif d'or : **ne t'excuse pas de ne pas avoir reviewé plus tot, tu es quand même arrivé à temps et la review n'est pas une obligation, même si elle fait très plaisir !! Alors, BlackNemesis a réussi à te persuader d'écrire ? préviens moi quand tu postes ! Bonne année à toi aussi quoique ce soit encore un peu tôt (mais va savoir avec le décalage horaire) et bisous !

**Chimgrid : **Alors comme ça tu te sers de mes écrits comme excuse pour ne pas réviser ?! Bouhou c'est pas beau !!! mdr ! Remarque je te comprend, personnellement j'ai horreur des études, il n'y a rien de plus rébarbatif que de rester des heures devant ses notes en essayant de faire rentrer dans son cerveau les mots que l'on a marqué… mange des frites en me lisant, ça ne me gêne absolument pas et c'est déjà beau de m'avoir laissé une review ! moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé « entendre » Harry dire enfin « nous », c'était une sacrée étape pour lui ! pour la langue des signes je ne la parle pas mais je suis réellement fascinée par elle et je rêve de pouvoir l'apprendre. L'éclair désigne Harry en effet, je ne sais pas si c'est le signe employé dans ce langage mais sachant que les sourds ont tendance à inventer un signe pour une personne en fonction d'un signe distinctif, ça m'a parut évident. Ses amis du net, on en reparlera un peu mais ce n'est qu'anecdotique dans l'histoire. Et sinon voici un nouveau chapitre pour te distraire des tes études !!!

**Niil iste** : Je suis contente que cette fic continue à te plaire…

**Nfertiti: **En effet, Drago et Harry sont assez complémentaires même s'ils ont en commun d'être tous deux traumatisés en fait mais ça, vous le saurez quelques lignes plus bas…

**Crasysnape 9 et 10: **Harry en effet ne pourra pas être arrêté pour ses meurtres mais je doute que malgré son ancien goût pour cela il aurait accepté de tuer des innocents. Drago ne s'entend toujours pas avec Ron et Hermione mais sait que Harry a besoin d'eux. Bonne lecture !

**Minerve : **40 jours, ça risque d'être long en effet mais il leur faut bien ça pour réfléchir à leur relation, non ?

**Grafield : **Que serais-je sans ta review hebdomadaire ? Je ne préfère pas me poser la question ! Pour Noël je n'ai pas été spécialement gâtée, prise en otage chez ma belle sœur pendant près de 24 heures arg !! Oskour ! Mais j'y ai survécu et me revoilà parmi vous ! Harry en carême ? Oui, il risque d'en baver ! ils ont déjà été séparé plus longtemps mais cette fois Harry n'a pas un Zabini à poursuivre pour s'occuper et il y a de grandes chances qu'il se retrouve rapidement en manque mais il n'avais qu'à faire les choses correctement, hein ? Un dessert comme Drago ça se mérite !!mdr !

**Smirnoff : **Que de compliments… Réaliste ? Merci de le préciser, j'en doutais à force de coups de théatre tordus !

**Ambre 1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10 ! : **Tout d'abord merci d'avoir reviewé tous les chapitres ! Quel enthousiasme !Amoureuse de ma fic ? Waow ! Désolée elle est prise, je l'ai fait je me la garde !!! C'est vrai que Harry est déroutant. Curieux que vous soyez plusieurs à attendre des excuses de Drago alors que c plus Harry qui s'est servi de lui qu'autre chose.

**Lunenoire : **40 jours, c'était parce qu'il fallait choisir un chiffre, j'avais pas d'idées spéciales… et merci pour tes encouragements !

**Selana : **la fic comporte encore 4 chapitres et un épilogue, on est pas encore à la fin ! Et oui, Drago a bien signé « je t'aime ». merci pour ton enthousiasme !

**Fleur fanée **: en effet le « tue moi » est un peu difficile à comprendre. Alors un petit indice pour que tu puisse suivre : imagine que tu aimes quelqu'un, qu'il vienne de t'insulter, d'essayer de t'étrangler puis d'essayer de se suicider et enfin te dit qu'il t'aime : tu ne douterais pas de quelqu'un qui change si facilement de sentiment ? tu ne souffrirais pas de l'entendre te dire mal les mots que tu attendais ? Pourrais tu en avoir assez marre de tes merdes persos et des siennes pour préférer la solution d'avant ?

**Alinemcb54, Ornacula , Vert emeraude, Melusine, Tama: **merci !!!

**Shetane** : Je t'ai fait peur ? Pas d'inquiétude avec moi ça finit toujours plutôt bien ! Je me vois mal laisser les persos en plein désespoirs, j'ai essayé une fois dans « post mortem » mais j'ai pas réussi ! Oui, c'est bien « je t'aime » que Drago a signé dans le dos d'Harry (tu en aurais eu confirmation si tu avais fait attention à la chanson du début de chapitre qui donne toujours l'état d'esprti de Dragp)

**Celines/Line/C-line** : je ne connais pas le film dont tu parles, j'ai fait une recherche et le sujet n'a rien à voir. Si tu déteste Ron (décidément après Drago connard, Ron imbuvable !) je te préviens qu'il va réapparaitre et sera présent jusqu'au bout donc si tu continue à me lire c'est à tes risques et périls (je te défend aussi de critiquer Ron, sais pas, suis contre la liberté d'expression avec toi !)

**Littlething** : Coucou toi ! Je suis contente de voir que mon histoire te plait toujours. La phrase que tu cites m'a intriguée, j'ai fait une petite recherche et ai trouvé : elle viens d'une chanson de AqME qui s'appelle « je sais » que je n'ai pas encore écouté mais dont les paroles collent bien avec le harry de cette fic :

J'essaie de voir la vie en rose  
Mais un voile la recouvre  
Les pensées sombres que l'avenir m'impose  
Me font espérer qu'après la nuit  
Le jour se lève enfin  
Je sais qu'il est temps pour moi d'apprécier la joie  
D'oublier les maux, de dire les mots  
Pour voir maintenant la lumière

Je suis celui qui peint la nuit en sombre  
Celui qui voit tous les jours la pénombre  
Je suis celui... qui a été

Mais peut-être trop sensible pour oublier  
Vous ne savez pas ce que me coûte un sourire  
J'entends, je vois, je sens le mal  
Mais peut-être est-ce le monde qui m'entoure?

Je suis celui qui peint la nuit en sombre  
Celui qui voit tous les jours la pénombre  
Je suis celui... qui a été

Je me hais encore plus que vous me haïssez

Chapitre 10 

**40 jours**

Pour me comprendre,  
Il faudrait savoir qui je suis.  
Pour me comprendre,  
Il faudrait connaître ma vie  
Et pour l'apprendre  
Devenir mon ami.

Pour me comprendre,  
Il aurait fallu au moins ce soir  
Pouvoir surprendre le chemin d'un de mes regards  
Triste mais tendre, perdu dans le hasard.

**Pour me comprendre, Michel Berger**

Je rentrais donc chez moi seul, dépité, mais déterminé à montrer à Drago que je n'étais pas tel qu'il se l'imaginait, confondant sentiments et attirance physique.

Je me repassais en boucle la scène que nous venions de vivre, me demandant si la folie me guettait et prenais la décision d'essayer de me contrôler plus souvent, en commençant par me retenir d'écrire tout de suite à Drago mais je ne tins pas longtemps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me jetais sur mon écritoire et commençais ma

première lettre.

La réponse ne se fit guère attendre.

_Harry,_

_Je suis surpris de voir que la première question que tu me pose concerne ce_

_que j'ai signé derrière toi à ton départ. Tu n'aurais pas dû voir cela, je_

_ne signais que pour moi-même et ne souhaite pas te répondre sur ce point, ce_

_sera une des rares fois où je te refuserais une réponse, du moins pour l'instant. Par contre, le_

_signe de l'éclair sur lequel tu m'interroge est le signe pour désigner Harry_

_Potter. Tu peux donc en déduire que nous parlions de toi quand tu m'as vu avec_

_mon oncle ce jour là._

_Concernant tes questions sur mes parents : _

_Quand j'ai compris vraiment tout ce que ce terme impliquait, je n'ai plus été fier de ce qu'ils faisaient que devant les autres élèves de ma maison, agir autrement m'aurait probablement coûté la vie. Je n'ai pas souhaité devenir un Mangemort : même si j'ai tendance à considérer que notre race est plus évoluée, je n'ai pas pour autant envie de la rendre unique._

_Le sort des moldus m'est indifférent._

_Je ne souhaitais pas non plus être au service de quelqu'un, et surtout pas d'un mutant reptilien, fut-il le plus grand sorcier de ce monde. D'autant plus qu'il m'aurait gravé sur le bras sa marque d'un goût plus que discutable. _

_Je n'ai cependant jamais souhaité la mort de mes parents : ils étaient comme ils étaient, mais j'étais leur fils. Te demander moi-même de les tuer a été la chose la plus dure que j'eus à faire de ma vie. Je l'ai fait en échange de la parole du Ministre de la Magie de ne pas saisir mes biens, à l'exception de ceux que mon père utilisait pour la magie noire dont je n'ai nul besoin même si je saurais m'en servir._

_Si j'ai quitté le Manoir_ _Malefoy, préférant le vendre, c'est je suppose pour la même raison que tu a décidé de quitter celui des Blacks : personne ne souhaite vivre dans un mausolée où les mauvais souvenirs prennent plus de place que tout le reste. Rester au Manoir m'aurait rappelé en permanence que mes parents n'étaient plus._

_Avant de terminer ma missive, je tiens à t'avertir que je ne tolérerais pas_

_que tu utilise notre correspondance pour me faire part de tes désirs et_

_fantasmes à mon sujet. Je n'ai que faire de tes envies, ce que je veux_

_c'est te prouver que tu n'as pas besoin de moi et si tu respectes notre_

_accord, quand ces 40 jours seront passés, tu constateras que j'avais_

_raison._

_Bonne journée_

Drago Malefoy 

Un accord...J'aurais plus facilement parlé d'ultimatum. Il aurait pu être difficilement plus cassant mais je l'avais mérité et ne me décourageais pas, trouvant chaque jour un flot de questions à lui poser, découvrant ainsi qu'en effet je savais bien peu de choses sur lui.

Chaque fois qu'Hedwige me revenait, je me précipitais sur sa lettre, espérant y trouver un mot, une expression, un "cher" inscrit devant mon nom qui me laisse espérer que cette épreuve qu'il m'imposait avait un sens. Un « Harry » était sans doute un effort déjà considérable de sa part, lui qui jusqu'ici ne m'avait appelé que par tout une série de sobriquets. Je me rappelais encore la façon qu'il avait eu de le prononcer et ce souvenir m'était un précieux réconfort.

Parfois cette situation m'exaspérait, je me demandais s'il ne jouait pas une fois de plus à me manipuler, cette idée me rendait fou mais je prenais le risque.

Peu après, je me rendais au Ministère de la Magie. J'avais prévenu Drago de ma visite, pour ne pas être soupçonné de faillir à ma promesse en le surprenant là bas mais j'espérais pourtant l'y trouver et c'est en le cherchant des yeux à chaque croisement de couloirs que j'arrivais dans le bureau de son oncle. Il était en réunion, je le distinguais dans la pièce voisine à travers la vitre de séparation. Je m'adressais donc à sa secrétaire qui m'attendait, les papiers nécessaires en main. Je ne fus pas étonné de constater qu'il ne s'agissait plus de la même personne. Celle-ci était brune, assez petite et boulotte, dynamique et efficace : en un temps record elle m'avait donné toutes les indications nécessaires et fait signer mon contrat. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'avoir une fois de plus sur la conscience la mort d'innocents, c'est pourquoi j'avais décidé, bien que le goût du sang m'aie quitté, de devenir officiellement le bourreau du Ministère jusqu'à ce qu'une autre personne se propose à ce poste. Je ferais mon travail, proprement et simplement, et une fois remplacé, je déciderais de mon avenir. Pour l'instant j'ignorais ce que je voulais faire à long terme. Le métier d'Auror, assez proche de celui que je menais en solo actuellement ne me tentait plus : je ne souhaitais plus passer mon temps à voir l'horreur de ce monde, je m'en étais gavé à en vomir et j'aspirais à un peu de paix.

Quand je quittais le bureau je me rappelais la scène qui s'y était déroulé il y a peu et me demandais si j'allais pouvoir sortir de cette impasse où je m'étais fourré, s'il y avait vraiment un avenir possible entre Drago et moi.

« Ne soyez pas préoccupé Monsieur Potter, je sais que vous y arriverez » dit une voix derrière moi. Je me retournais pour faire face à Madame Kelly qui me tendait les doubles des documents que j'avais omis de prendre mais quand je croisais son regard et son sourire, je compris qu'elle ne parlait pas de la mission qu'elle venait de me confier et me demandais si elle avait deviné mes pensées et comment elle pouvait être sûre de ce qui arriverait.(1)

J'ai recommencé à prendre contact avec les miens qui s'étaient retrouvé victimes de ma folie et mon orgueil.

Je commençais par les morts, en me rendant sur la tombe de mes parents et de mon parrain, de mes amis morts au combat et je retrouvais une partie de mon humilité.

Après avoir effectué ma mission, je me suis ensuite rendu à Poudlard.

Hagrid me serra dans ses bras, risquant de me rompre les os, comme si nous nous étions quitté la veille, comme si je n'avais passé 8 mois à l'ignorer.

Il me conduisit lui-même jusqu'à la gargouille de pierre et prononça le mot de passe.

Le bureau de Dumbledore était toujours aussi impressionnant. Je commençais d'office par lui demander pardon, mais il m'arrêta tout de suite, me pria de m'asseoir et me dit que c'était à lui de me présenter des excuses. Sidéré, je l'écoutais me dire que s'il m'avait correctement préparé au combat, à lutter contre le désespoir et la souffrance, il avait omis de me préparer à

la victoire. Il s'accusait de mon égoïsme et de ma folie. M'ayant trop souvent caché certaines informations pour me surprotéger, il s'accusait d'être responsable du fait que j'avais appris ces choses dans de mauvaises conditions. Que si mes parents avaient bien tout fait pour me rendre puissant ils m'avaient désiré avant tout.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'en restait bouche bée, me disant que j'aurais pu demander des explications avant de laisser libre cours à ma colère, et en même temps , si j'étais soulagé, je me disais que tout cela n'avait plus autant d'importance que j'en avais mis à l'époque : aimé ou pas, mes parents me seraient à jamais inconnus et cet amour qu'ils avaient eu pour moi, je ne le ressentirais jamais. Une fois de plus, comme ça avait été le cas pour mon parrain, j'avais laissé des discussions épiées décider de mon attitude. Nous discutâmes encore un bon moment et je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais été injuste avec mon ancien directeur : il avait fait de son mieux, malgré son grand âge, pour m'aider et s'il avait eu des torts j'en avais eu aussi en me daignant jamais lui faire confiance.

_Harry,_

_Ce que tu m'as dit de la réaction du Professeur Dumbledore m'a surpris : je l'ignorais capable de reconnaître ses erreurs même s'il en a oublié une partie dans son discours mais à son âge, peut-on encore le lui reprocher ?_

_Tu me demandes si suite à ton attitude dans le bureau de mon oncle je pense que tu es fou : non, je ne le pense pas, cependant je crois que tu as besoin d'aide et espère que tu trouveras le moyen de te contrôler, même si la discipline n'a jamais été ton fort._

_Je ne considère pas qu'à ce moment précis tu étais pleinement conscient de tes actes, d'autant plus que je t'avais provoqué._

_Je ne pense pas qu'une telle scène se reproduira et suis sûre que tu feras en sorte d'arriver à te contrôler. Ce sera un travail de longue haleine mais je suis sûr que tu y parviendras._

_En ce qui concerne tes interrogations sur le fait que tu aise été espionné depuis ton installation au 4, Privet drive, en effet c'était bien mon père et ses acolytes qui s'en sont chargés et je crois qu'il a bien fallu attendre le combat final pour que tu puisses vivre sans être épié continuellement. Mon père avait pris l'initiative de cette surveillance : quand Hagrid est arrivé après la mort de tes parents et la disparition de Voldemort, il était resté sur place et a suivi la moto volante cachée sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il savait que si son « maître » revenait à la vie il aurait besoin d'informations sur toi et espérerait que tu nous rejoigne pour s'assurer de sa puissance._

_J'ai donc depuis ma plus tendre enfance entendu ton nom et mon père chantait tes louanges au moindre signe qu'il voyait de tes talents magiques : tu étais l'exemple à suivre, en même temps que, peut-être, l'homme à abattre plus tard selon le clan que tu choisirais. J'étais donc, avant même de te connaître, en même temps jaloux de l'attention que mon père te portait et fasciné par ta légende, et c'est donc tout naturellement que j'ai cherché, quand je t'ai rencontré, à devenir ton ami, autant parce que c'aurait été un honneur d'avoir un ami si puissant que parce que j'aurais pu lui obtenir des informations sur toi. Je serais ainsi remonté dans l'estime de mon père mais il a fallu que la belette m'en empêche et j'ai dû me contenter de t'épier en tant qu'ennemi ce qui ne m'a pas facilité la tâche. Comme je pouvais rapporter à mon père que peu d'informations il me faisait peu confiance et par conséquent me daignait pas m'expliquer tout ce que j'aurais dû savoir et qui aurait facilité mon emprise sur le groupe des Serpentards. A l'époque je souhaitais suivre les traces de mon père, n'ayant pas encore compris toutes les implications qui en découlaient. Quand il s'est retrouvé à Azkaban, j'ai pris conscience que Lucius Malefoy que je croyais parfait n'était peut être pas un modèle à suivre. Severus Rogue que j'ai interrogé à mon retour à l'école a achevé de me persuader que la carrière de Mangemort n'était pas la meilleure que je puisse prendre et tenta même de me persuader de me joindre à l'Ordre du Phoenix mais si je pouvais devant lui accepter que je m'étais fourvoyé durant toutes ces années il était impensable que je le montre publiquement et je me suis contenté de l'aider à récolter certaines informations grâce à mes compagnons de Maison, permettant de faire le tri entre ceux qui suivaient la voie de leur père et ceux qui désapprouvaient cette attitude, et d'avoir des renseignements précis sur les déplacements de leurs parents. _

_J'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions et te souhaite une bonne journée_

_Drago Malefoy_

Je fus accueilli comme l'enfant prodigue par la famille Weasley. Je débarquais chez eux le week-end suivant ma visite à Poudlard, persuadé que si j'annonçais ma venue je trouverais porte close et je tenais à les rencontrer ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir dire à Drago que j'avais respecté mon engagement. C'étaient eux que j'appréhendais le plus de revoir, j'avais été particulièrement ignoble avec Ron.

Quand Arthur m'ouvrit la porte, il se figea de surprise et quand il retrouva ses esprits, au lieu de me refermer la porte au nez comme je m'y attendais, il appela sa femme qui s'agrippa à moi

de toutes ses forces. Elle m'annonça, radieuse, en entrant dans le salon dans lequel toute la famille était encore attablée. Hermione et ses parents étaient également présents, je venais de débarquer sans le savoir en plein repas de fiançailles.

Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi mal à l'aise.

Ron et Hermione me fixèrent, puis se levèrent ensemble et s'approchèrent de moi. J'étais devant eux, prêt à recevoir leurs coups ou leurs insultes mais à ma grande surprise ils me prirent dans leur bras en me disant qu'ils ne pouvaient espérer meilleur cadeau de fiançailles.

Je me demandais s'ils n'étaient pas devenu fous: comment pouvaient-ils si vite oublier ma conduite, tous ces mois d'absence, le sort que j'avais jeté sur Hermione, et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé? Je ne méritais pas d'être si vite pardonné, j'étais une ordure et j'aurais préféré qu'ils me traitent comme tel.

J'essayais de le leur faire comprendre mais tout ce qui pu sortir de ma bouche à ce moment fut un gémissement étranglé. Je m'installais à table avec eux et les discussions reprirent comme si j'avais toujours été parmi eux depuis le début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils me faisaient un tel cadeau. Je restais silencieux la plupart du temps, me sentant de trop malgré leurs attentions, ou plutôt leur attitude détachée qui faisait croire que le fait que je sois avec eux était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Personne ne me traiterait comme je le méritais?

Après le repas, Ron me demanda de le suivre dans le jardin. Je lui dis ce que je pensais et il me répondit que l'essentiel était que je sois là.

Il m'apprit que je n'avais pas été le seul à réagir aussi violemment et étrangement après la lutte menée : Neville qui avait combattu vaillamment sur le champ de bataille avait passé plusieurs semaines à Sainte Mangouste dans un état inquiétant, complètement prostré, avant de se réveiller. Hermione avait cessé de lire pendant 6 mois et était passé par une phase durant laquelle elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Lui-même, pourtant peu enclin aux effusions, avait passé plusieurs semaines sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'étreindre tous ceux qu'il aimait et de remercier le ciel qu'ils soient encore vivants.

Il me dit en souriant que c'était d'ailleurs grâce à ces symptômes qu'il avait enfin montré à Hermione ses sentiments et qu'ils en étaient aujourd'hui à se fiancer. J'avais mis plus de temps à me remettre selon lui pour la seule raison que j'avais payé le prix le plus élevé de cette guerre. Je les avait fait souffrir mais il savait qu'à cette époque ils avaient tous à lutter contre leurs propres souffrances et si eux l'avaient combattus ensemble, avoir choisi de la combattre seul dans mon cas n'avait pas dû faciliter les choses.

Je me sentis soulagé d'un poids énorme et me demanda comment j'avais pu vivre tout ce temps sans l'amitié et la compréhension de Ron et des autres. Je le pris dans mes bras avec force et quand je me rendit compte de ce que je faisais, je me détachais de lui en lui reprochant de m'avoir transmis son symptôme. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione nous rejoint, me reprochant en riant d'accaparer son fiancé. Malgré le sourire sur son visage, je ne pouvais oublier la grimace de souffrance qui l'avait déformé quand je lui avait lancé un Doloris. Le discours de Ron avait beau être pertinent, rien ne pourrait effacer la monstruosité que je lui avais fait subir et elle le devina en me voyant garder mes distances avec elle. Pendant que Ron , derrière elle, la prenait par la taille d'une façon protectrice et touchante, je me disais que moi qui avais tant voulu les voir enfin ensemble, j'avais failli ne pas assister à ça et que je ne me le serais jamais pardonné. Hermione me dit alors qu'elle ne pouvait prétendre que ce que je lui avais fait subir n'était rien, mais qu'elle avait bien plus souffert de mon absence et que c'était cela qu'elle avait du mal à oublier en me voyant, et non le sort que je lui avais lancé. Je la pris dans mes bras en lui demandant pardon et elle me répondit en m'embrassant sur la joue. C'est alors que Bill arriva et nous voyant ainsi enlacés, Hermione entre nous deux, lança un tonitruant « Décidément, future belle-sœur, il te les faut tous ! Dommage que je n'aie pas sous la main un appareil photo pour immortaliser un tel sandwich ! » Nous nous mimes à rire et rejoignirent les autres.

Cela faisait huit mois que je n'avais pas ri. Là aussi je me demandais si pendant ce temps je n'avais pas tout simplement oublié de vivre.

_Harry,_

_Je suis « ravi » d'apprendre que la famille belette est réapparu dans ta vie. je pense en effet que cette bande de rouquins dégénérés te manquait plus que tu ne voulais bien te l'avouer. Ne me remercie pas pour ça, je ne t'ai jamais poussé à relier avec eux, juste à les revoir, au pire t'ai-je encouragé à faire ce que tu voulais faire. Une fois de plus…_

_Oui, je tiens toujours à ce que nous ne nous voyions pas,_

_Oui, je reste persuadé qu'au bout de cette période tu te rendras compte que tu as confondu plaisir et sentiments._

_Mon oncle ne porte effectivement pas le nom de Malefoy, pour la bonne raison qu'il est de tradition, dans la famille, d'évincer purement et simplement les membres de celle ci qui auraient le mauvais goût de n'être pas parfaits. J'imagine déjà le rictus que tu dois faire en lisant ces mots._

_Par parfait j'entend sans la moindre malformation._

Quand j'ai atteint l'âge de 15 ans, mon père m'a donné accès aux archives familiales, une tradition supplémentaire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je les consulte vraiment et ce que j'y ai trouvé était édifiant.

_C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que l'image de la famille parfaite que nous donnions avait un prix plus élevé que je ne le pensais : j'aurais du avoir un frère._

_Il est né avant moi mais il était handicapé ,un de ses bras étant atrophié. Peu de temps après, il est décédé sans qu'on prenne la peine de préciser comment. En consultant d'autres documents je me suis rendu compte que régulièrement certains enfants dont le nom apparaissait n'étaient plus jamais cité par la suite comme faisant partie de notre arbre généalogique. Et je finis par trouver l'explication de tout ceci._

_A force de vouloir ne se reproduire qu'entre sangs purs il n'est pas rare que certaines familles dont la mienne se retrouvent avec un taux élevé de consanguinité, donc de plus en plus de risques de tares congénitales. Seulement la mienne, décidant qu'il était impensable que les Malefoy acceptent cette situation, a prit comme habitude de supprimer purement et simplement les membres qui ne seraient pas « présentables »._

_C'est aussi en lisant ces archives que j'ai découvert que j'avais un oncle que mon père croisait régulièrement au Ministère mais dont il feignait d'ignorer l'existence._

_Comme son handicap n'avait pas été découvert dès sa naissance, il vécu quelques temps parmi les siens, et quand sa surdité fut découverte, ma grand-mère réussi à persuader son mari de se contenter de l'abandonner : il se retrouva donc à l'orphelinat où une famille de sang mêlés vint l'adopter._

_Quand j'ai découvert tout ceci, mes idées sur la supériorité des sangs purs en ont souffert…_

_J'ai appris la langue de signes pour ne pas perdre un temps fou à communiquer par écrit et mon oncle m'a aidé à récupérer mes biens que le Ministère voulait saisir. Biens dont je lui ai versé une partie puisque étant de mon sang il aurait du hériter également._

_Même si je respecte encore mes aînés je ne peux m'empêcher d'être soulagé à l'idée de ne jamais contribuer à perpétuer le nom de Malefoy._

_Je pense avoir répondu à toutes tes questions pour aujourd'hui, je vais donc te laisser._

_Bonne fin de journée,_

_Drago Malefoy_

Le ton neutre de ses lettres m'horripile, je me demande encore pourquoi j'attends toujours d'y trouver un quelconque encouragement, ne serait ce qu'un mot qui me dise que je n'ai pas tort de me contenter d'obéir aveuglement à ses instructions comme un gentil petit toutou. Cette situation me rend dingue. D'un autre côté, il répond à mes questions et je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il m'en dise autant, je lui ai fait du mal et pourtant il me donne de nouvelles armes pour le blesser, bien que je n'en ai aucune envie. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a imposé de passer par l'écrit, je suppose qu'il aurait eu du mal , étant donné la fragilité de notre relation et mon talent pour agir comme il ne le faut pas face à lui, à me dire tout cela face à face. Il aurait sans doute eu peur de lire dans mon regard de la compassion qu'il aurait confondu avec de la pitié.

(1) Si vous vous posez la même question que Harry Potter, voilà la réponse : elle est au courant et sait que comment cela va se terminer pour la bonne raison que elle, c'est moi et par conséquent, étant l'auteur de cette histoire je sais qu'il va s'en sortir hé hé ! Cette histoire m'a tellement plu quand je l'ai écrite que je me suis amusée non seulement à m'y insérer en figurante (je suis réellement secrétaire, au chômage donc si l'un de vous recherche une assistante… mais je m'égare !!!) mais que j'y ai aussi mis, à différents endroits de cette histoire, mon nom de plume ainsi que mon vrai nom et prénom.


	12. 11 Une attente insupportable

**D'abord…BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ET TOUTES !!!**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Blacknemesis : **mon « apparition » n'est que secondaire, ne te giffle pas pour ça s'il te plait !!! Par contre j'espère que tu remarqueras l'humour de la phrase dans lequel mon pseudo apparaît… Et ne t'incline pas sinon je serais obligée d'aller sous terre pour être à ma place face à tes écrits !!!

**Mara snape : **la froideur de Dray…je crois qu'elle fait partie du personnage et qu'en fait il a tellement pris l'habitude de porter un masque et de cacher ses blessures sous des sarcasmes qu'il a du mal à dire les choses autrement. Franchement tu l'imagines en train de pleurer sur son sort ? C'est pas son genre. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pourra pas, dans certaines circonstances, se lâcher un peu mais c'est pas pour ce chapitre !!!

**Grafield : **je ne pense pas que Drago se dévoile dans ses lettres pour lui prouver quoique ce soit, je crois qu'il veut juste vider son sac et être aimé pour lui-même, si c'est possible.

**Vif d'or : **Harry aurait pu y penser en effet mais comme moi, il n'a pas pensé à cette possibilité et l'apprendra plus tard…

**Littlething : **merci pour cet effort malgré tes neurones noyés dans le champagne ! Quant à tes attentes… Quelque chose me dit que tu attend une scène bien particulière que tu n'es pas censé lire à ton âge et qui est selon moi la plus réussie des 4 de cette fic…vilaine fille va ! Mais c'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui ! Quant à me vénérer…waow ! Tu veux ma photo pour rajouter sur l'autel que tu as érigé à ma gloire ?! Et c'est là que littlething s'aperçoit en la recevant qu'en fait je suis sa tante par alliance et tombe dans les pommes !!! Bon, j'arrête mon délire.

**Ceasysnape : **Drago écrit bien en effet et reste fidèle à lui-même, ne s'appitoyant pas sur son sort ; Pour la scène du sandwitch, il fait remercier ma beta : elle était pas prévue mais elle m'a demandé de développer les retrouvailles avec Hermione et alors m'est revenu à l'esprit une scene du film HP3 un peu tendancieuse !!!

**Selana : **J'espère que si tu n'en peux plus d'attendre la suite, tu ne m'en voudra pas quand elle se finira, c'est à dire bientôt… Quant à Drago, désolée, je ne te le met pas en réserve, je me le suis créé, je le garde !!! A toi d'inventer le tien J Je ne sais pas si je fais partie des doyennes de , mais en tout casj'étais celle de la réunion des fanfiqueuses hp yaoi qui a eu lieu à paris en Novembre : 34 ans.

**Synopsis : **Moi c'est les hp/ss qui ne m'ont pas tentés au début ! Je suppose que tu as lu les quelques uns qui sont dans mes favoris… Sinon pour info cette fic n'est pas une traduction mais ma propre création, même si le titre est anglais.

**Smirnoff : **Pour savoir ce qu'a dit Drago, suffit de lire les rar du chapitre précédent ! Allez, plus qu'un chapitre à attendre avant les retrouvailles !

**Chimgrid : **si tu l'as cette chanson, moi j'arrive pas à la trouver donc je serais preuneuse pour que tu me l'envoie si tu l'as sur ton pc…Pour le chiffre 8, je ne sais pas, j'ai pas fait exprès ! J'ai remarqué que j'avais tendance à répéter certains mots ou certaines situations dans mes fics mais j'avais pas fait attention aux chiffre : j'essaierais d'éviter 8 mois la prochaine fois !!! Non, l'histoire ne se finira pas mal, rassures toi ! J'update toutes les semaines, généralement le vendredi.

**Alinemcb54, Vert emeraude, Melusine2: **merci !

**Sissicho : **j'ai mis mon nom et mon prénom a des endroits différents de la fic, que je n'indiquerais pas (si je donne mon vrai non ça sert à quoi d'avoir un pseudo ?! Et Kelly n'est pas mon prénom. Voici la suite et fin des 40 jours.

**Nfertiti : **Merci de tant de compliments et de tes souhaits ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Shetane : **pour se retrouver, il faudra attendre le chapitre après celui-ci mais on y arrivera, promis !

**Minerve** : Oui, merci Dray !!! Je ne pense qu'il prend justement le risque de le perdre pour être sûr que s'il revient ce ne soit pas parce qu'il n'a personne d'autre. Tu as tout compris.

**Celine s/Line/C-Line : **ravie que tu prennes ma rar avec humour!

**Lunenoire** : tu parles d'un clin d'œil : un clin d'oeil à quoi ???

**Ornacula** : merci, le reveillon était agréable et simple, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11 Attente insupportable 

J'ai dès le début commencé à cocher sur mon calendrier le nombre de jour qui me séparent de nos retrouvailles mais chaque jour j'ai l'impression que le nombre de jour restant à attendre augmente. J'ai beau apprécier de revoir mes amis cela ne me suffit pas. Peut être parce que je ne suis plus seulement le Harry qu'ils connaissent et que je commence à peine à redevenir ; J'ai l'impression que seul Drago est vraiment à même de me comprendre. Je pourrais peut être leur expliquer ce par quoi je suis passé mais je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur tous ces évènements et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils veuillent savoir.

Hier soir j'étais chez Ron qui a emménagé dans Londres depuis qu'il a obtenu sa place de gardien dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley. Tous étaient là, fêtant son installation, et j'étais au milieu d'eux, tous ceux qui m'ont vu grandir, me tapant amicalement sur l'épaule, riant… Et pourtant je sentais ce manque qui par moment devient insoutenable. D'autant plus que je me mets parfois à douter de la parole de Drago, après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il me cache la vérité…

_Harry,_

_La date de nos retrouvailles approche en effet et je m'étonne que tu y pense encore, j'ai du sous-estimer ta ténacité !_

_Pour te répondre :_

_Mon frère n'a pas été enterré dans le caveau familial, c'aurait été reconnaître qu'il avait existé en tant que Malefoy et son existence est purement et simplement niée. Je n'ai connu son existence que par les papiers de l'accoucheur et je suppose que le fait qu'un seul parchemin témoigne de son existence n'est dû qu'à un oubli de mon père de le détruire. Quand j'ai appris son existence il est devenu une véritable obsession et j'ai vécu avec son fantôme en quelque sorte pendant plusieurs moi avant de parvenir à en faire le deuil._

_Mes amis ?Il y a toujours Pansy Parkinson qui même si elle est agaçante reste cependant attachante quand on la connaît, Blaise Zabini que je connais depuis l'enfance, ensuite Severus Rogue qui bien qu'il ait été mon professeur m'a connu avant et après l'école, donc je le considère comme ami avant tout, puis ceux que tu ne connais pas : Jean Michel Laisney, un français avec qui je corresponds depuis une dizaine d'années et Phillip Summers, qui fut longtemps mon voisin. Viennent ensuite, mais dans une moindre mesure, mes amis d'université._

_Blaise Zabini est mon meilleur ami et comme moi il poursuit ses études, mais contrairement à moi qui n'ai plus qu'un seul parent il se prépare au tollé de ce qui lui reste de famille car il est décidé comme moi à pratiquer ensuite son métier : les fils de grande famille, s'ils sont encouragés à poursuivre leur formation, ne sont pas censés s'abaisser à gagner leur vie. (Drago poursuit des études? J'ai raté un truc là! Il travaille pas au ministère?non, il est étudiant en potions, il a obéi au ministère pour récupérer ses biens mais n'y travaille pas, c'est son oncle qui y travaille)_

_Ce qui m'amène à répondre à ton autre question : dans nos familles, si le rôle de la femme se réduit à celui de reproductrice, d'hôtesse et de faire-valoir, celui de l'homme n'est guère plus enviable : un sorcier de bonne famille se doit avant tout de conserver le patrimoine qu'on lui a légué sans pour autant s'abaisser à travailler, et la gestion d'une grande fortune n'est pas chose facile. Il ne doit montrer aucune faiblesse en société et se doit également de perpétuer son nom. C'est là que dans mon cas le bas blesse : mon père a découvert « ma différence » lors de ma 17ème année et ce fut une déception de plus pour lui. Si l'homosexualité est considérée comme minoritaire mais normale dans le monde des sorciers ordinaires, dans les familles comme la mienne être « inverti » est un déshonneur._

_Déshonneur qui a eu cependant l'avantage de m'éviter d'avoir à rejeter ouvertement mon intronisation de Mangemort : Un « désaxé » n'est pas censé savoir se battre(s'ils connaissaient les penchants du sorcier jugé le plus puissant de ce siècle, ils n'y survivraient pas !). Et mes préférences sont devenues un sujet tabou de plus dans le clan Malefoy._

_Sur ce, je te souhaite un bon séjour au Terrier._

_Drago Malefoy_

_PS : Pour changer un peu, à moi de te poser une question : suivais-tu vraiment des cours de rattrapages en potion avec Severus Rogue ? Il n'a jamais rien voulu me dire, ce souvenir semble énormément le contrarier et j'ai toujours douté de cette version…_

Ce soir, je crois que j'ai atteint le summum du désespoir. J'avais pourtant passé une bonne journée, m'étant enfin décidé à rencontrer certaines personnes que j'avais connu par le biais du forum : les uns après les autres, cela me semblait plus facile à gérer. J'avais passé un bon moment, particulièrement avec Bruce qui m'avait invité à prendre un verre chez lui. Il m'avait présenté sa femme, et aussi son fils Samuel, un gamin adorable avec lequel j'avais joué comme un fou et qui s'était mis à pleurer en me voyant partir.

J'étais rentré chez moi à la nuit tombante, le cœur léger. Je m'étais fait un en-cas rapide, vautré devant la télévision, avait insulté l'arbitre du match de foot France / Ecosse qui y passait, puis j'étais allé me coucher. Et là, dans le silence, malgré une journée bien remplie, cette sensation de manque qui me noue le ventre est revenue sans prévenir. Ce besoin impérieux de Drago, de le sentir contre moi, d'humer son parfum dans le creux de son cou, de goûter la saveur de sa peau contre ma langue, d'entendre le souffle léger de sa respiration, de revoir son visage, celui qu'il avait durant notre dernière nuit, ce regard qu'il m'avait lancé… Je sentais le désir naître en y pensant, s'emparant de tout mon être, me rongeant de l'intérieur, et je savais déjà qu'essayer de me satisfaire moi-même serait vain, ce n'était pas ma main que mon corps réclamait, c'était lui et rien d'autre, rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne comblerait ce manque et cette envie inassouvie se transformait en souffrance. Je me tordais sur mon lit en gémissant. La frustration réveillait en moi ma violence et avant que je n'en vienne à tous casser autour de moi, je me précipitais sous la douche.

Je fis d'abord couler un jet puissant d'eau glacée qui m'arracha un cri de rage et quand mon bas ventre cessa de me harceler, enfin maté par le froid, je réduisais le débit et laissais couler une eau chaude que j'espérais réconfortante.

Mais si mes sens anesthésiés par ce traitement, me laissaient en paix et que mon corps accusait le choc, à l'intérieur je continuais à bouillir, mon cœur était sur le point d'éclater comme s'il était compressé dans un étau.

Je poussais alors un long hurlement et me laissa tomber sur la faïence immaculée de la douche.

Recroquevillé, les mains devant les yeux et mon front sur mes genoux, je pleurais.

Si mon hurlement semblait être sorti de la gueule d'un animal, mes sanglots paraissaient ceux d'un enfant. Je n'arrivais pas à maîtriser les hoquets puissants qui soulevaient ma poitrine, la rendant douloureuse. J'étais perdu.

C'est alors que j'entendis une voix aussi douce que chargée d'inquiétude m'appeler.

Quand je tournais enfin mon visage vers lui, il me tendit mon peignoir et m'aida à me relever. Je mis du temps à réagir mais il attendit patiemment que j'enfile la tenue qu'il me présentait.

Puis je tombais dans les bras de Ron en continuant de pleurer.

Il m'avait appelé par la cheminée de ma chambre pour prendre de mes nouvelles et m'avait entendu crier. Il avait aussitôt transplané jusque chez moi, s'attendant à me retrouver mortellement blessé.

Il m'amena jusqu'à ma chambre et nous nous assîmes en tailleur devant la cheminée comme lors de nos discussions interminables quand je passais mes vacances au Terrier. Le feu crépitait doucement.

Il me demanda, une fois que je réussis à me maîtriser assez pour pleurer en silence, si je venais d'avoir une vision cauchemardesque comme j'en avais eu avant mon combat avec Voldemort.

Je lui répondit que ce n'était pas ça. Que j'étais juste probablement en train de crever à petit feu parce que j'avais le malheur d'être tombé amoureux d'un type qui me battait froid.

Ron avait su dès que je l'avais découvert moi-même que mes penchants étaient aux antipodes des siens. Il m'avait souvent taquiné à ce sujet en disant que si j'étais seul pour le moment « un jour mon prince viendrait ».

Mais que le prince en question soit celui des Serpentards le déconcerta au point qu'il resta dix bonnes minutes la bouche ouverte à me fixer. Comme ce spectacle n'était guère encourageant, j'évitais son regard et m'allongeais sur le côté, reposant ma tête sur une de ses cuisses dans la recherche d'un réconfort amical. Quand il retrouva la parole, il me demanda de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

A la fin de mon récit, il me dit que s'il avait jusque là haït Malefoy Junior jusque là, l'avait traité de vermine quand il semblait suivre la voix de son père et l'insultait, puis de lâche quand il n'avait choisit aucun camp à l'époque des conflits, il ne savait plus quoi penser de lui à présent.

Car c'était à lui qu'il devait d'avoir retrouvé son ami et que son attitude démontrait un amour d'un altruisme dont il ne l'aurait pas cru capable. Je devais manquer de recul face à la situation car je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien essayer de me dire et je le priais de m'expliquer comment il en venait à ces conclusions.

Tout en déposant alors une main rassurante sur mon épaule, il me dit que si Drago ne m'aimait pas, il se serait contenté de rompre en me laissant cette impression d'avoir été son jouet en guise de cerise sur le gâteau.

Selon lui, non seulement il m'aimait, mais assez encore pour ne pas souhaiter me garder pour lui tout seul et vouloir avant tout mon bonheur, même s'il passait par la présence à mes côtés de gens qu'il détestait, comme lui par exemple.

Je réfléchis un moment à tout ce qu'il venait de me dire, encore sous le choc de cette idée qui faisait renaître mes espoirs, puis me relevais et fis mine de l'étrangler en déclarant :

« Esprit, qui que vous soyez, quittez le corps de mon ami Ron !!!! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps. Depuis quand Ron était-il capable d'analyser une situation comme celle-ci ? Il me répondit que ça lui était resté de l'époque où il ne savait que pleurer comme une mauviette en serrant ses amis dans ses bras et qu'Hermione n'avait plus jamais pu lui déclarer qu'il avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café…

Je doutais cependant de la justesse de son raisonnement et craignais d'être de nouveau déçu, même si ses paroles avaient enfin chassé de moi ce manque insupportable au niveau de mon thorax.

_Harry,_

_J'en étais sûr! Par contre, je n'aurais jamais deviné ce qu'il t'avait fait étudier, cela explique bien des choses… L'occlumencie et la legillimencie font partie de l'ancienne magie et elle est si peu répandue que beaucoup croient qu'on ne la pratique plus._

_Tu me poses encore des questions sur mon enfance et j'espère que tu auras bientôt fait le tour du sujet car ce sont des choses dont je n'aime pas me rappeler._

_En effet, quand il est revenu en Angleterre, Voldemort était souvent à la maison et j'avais le malheur de lui être sympathique ce qui me valait de devoir souvent faire preuve de ma future fidélité à son égard. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il pouvait ressentir autant de satisfaction à faire souffrir les autres, en particulier ses alliés mais je crois que c'était sa façon à lui de jouir. Ce qui me mettait encore plus mal à l'aise._

_Pour demain, puisque tu tiens apparemment à me revoir, je te propose de me retrouver chez moi, j'y serais toute la journée : je n'ai pas de cours, par contre je dois travailler sur ma thèse._

_A demain donc,_

_Drago Malefoy_

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il a douté à ce point que je reviendrais vers lui. La patience n'a jamais été mon fort, soit, mais même si notre histoire a débuté sur des bases on ne peut plus bancales mes sentiments sont sincères. J'ai l'impression que notre histoire a commencé à l'envers dès le début : la plupart des histoires de couple commencent par des mots doux et finissent parfois dans la violence, la haine ou l'indifférence. Espérons donc que la notre finira aussi bien que celle des autres a commencé.

Ce qu'il m'apprend sur Voldemort m'explique la peur que je lisais au début sur son visage quand je parlais fourchelangue, et qu'il ait pu nous comparer, ne serait ce que quelques secondes, me donne envie de vomir. Pourtant, comme cette pourriture, je me suis servi de lui. Je voudrais me persuader que cette attitude ne venait pas de moi, que c'était la colère, quelque chose d'extérieur qui m'a fait agir, mais il n'en est rien. Il m'écrit qu'il sera là mais aura t il vraiment envie de me voir ?


	13. 12 retrouvailles

**Bonjour à tous**

**Mon pc est mort et sans l'aide de ma beta ce chapitre ne serait pas posté dans les temps, ayez donc une petite pensée pour elle qui corrige mes fautes, m'aide à m'améliorer et va jusqu'à poster mon chapitre à ma place, n'est-elle pas adorable ? (la réponse est OUI bien sûr !)**

**Même si la situation perdurait (c'est-à-dire que je ne parvienne pas à faire réparer mon ordi), vous aurez cette fic postée jusqu'au bout, j'y tiens, j'ai horreur de laisser les gens en plan.**

**Par contre pour la suite, ça risque d'être plus compliquée… Bref on verra bien ce qui adviendra, en attendant bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !**

**Melantha Mond** : Me comparer à certains grand auteurs c'est définitivement too much mais je ne t'en veux pas !!!;-) j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Littlething** : il parait que même dans la galère dans laquelle je suis-je dois faire les rar alors, diciplinée, j'obéis.. Sinon si tu n'attendais pas le lemon comme j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de le penser ne lis pas ce chapitre, ne passe pas par la case départ et ne touche pas 20 000 francs (de toute façon les francs ça sert plus à rien). La fin sera heureuse mais pas idyllique non plus, c'est certain que Harry devra assumer ses actes mais je pense que comme d'autres il apprendra à vivre avec.

**Vif d'or** : Non, ils ne se voient pas avant la fin du délais, le délais est passé, 2 chapitres pour 40 jours me semblaient assez… Et moi aussi je l'aime bien Ron, pour une fois qu'il ne passe pas son temps à ne comprendre rien à rien !!!

**Grafield** : Je crois que je les ai assez torturé, non ? Tu ne penses pas qu'ils méritent un peu de calme maintenant ? Enfin, de calme… Pas tout de suite non plus parce que ce chapitre est un peu mouvementé mais c'est du bon mouvement ! Enfin j'espère ! Bref je te laisse lire !!!

**BlackNemesis** : A chaque fois que je vois « BlackNemesis » tout juste après « review alert », mon visage est soudain pris d'un sourire extatique : je sais que je vais être honteusement flattée par quelqu'un dont j'aime TOUS les écrits, ce qui est extrêmement rare. Alors sois contente parce que arrivée au « Il y a juste une chose qui ne m'a pas plue », mon visage a été pris d'une descente vertigineuse qui a du me faire ressembler à Ron dans ses moments de pire hébétude… « ça devait bien arriver un jour » me disais-je… Bref tu m'as eu en beauté sur ce coup là vilaine !!!!

**Marine** : et comment aurais tu fais pour venir m'étrangler ? Tu ne sais même pas où je suis !!!je poste tte les semaines, qu'il pleuve neige ou vente

**Nfertiti **: Si j'ai illuminé ta journée pourrie, je suis très flattée, vraiment ! J'espère que si c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui ce qui sit te réconfortera

**Chimgrid** : pour ta proposition de chanson, je la garde dans un coin de ma tête en espérant que je retrouve vite fait un PC. Je suis contente que tu te sois fait prendre et ai espéré que ce soit Drago qui lui tende la serviette !!!(moi, sadique ? meuh non !) Je te laisse lire les retrouvailles

**Minerve** : t'as tout compris !!!

**Lunenoire, Maria, Selana, Shetane** : merci !!!

**Ornacula** : Comment fais-tu ? tu es presque toujours la première à me reviewer !!! t'as un secret ? en tout cas merci !!

**Chapit****re 12**

**Retrouvailles**

Demain, je reverrais Drago.

Demain, c'est bientôt, et pourtant cela me paraît si long.

J'ai reçu une dernière lettre hier, je lui ai demandé où il voulait que l'on se revoit et il a répondu qu'il m'attendait chez lui.

Il m'attendra. C'est une promesse, non ?

La nuit est tombée.

Quand exactement commence demain ?

Ca commence juste après minuit non ?

Est-ce qu'il m'attend dès cette heure là ?

Est ce que je prends le risque d'essayer ? Il m'a dit jour pour jour, pas heure pour heure…

Et s'il me disait que j'avais attendu 40 jours pour rien ?

Et si Ron avait tiré de mauvaises conclusions de ce que je lui avais dit et que j'étais entrain de me bercer d'illusions ?

J'en ai assez de rester là à attendre, je vais aller chez lui à pied, ça me fera passer le temps jusqu'à minuit. Et si c'est trop tôt pour lui je m'en fiche, j'ai respecté ses foutues règles non ?

Je suis sorti. Le temps était frais pour cette fin d'automne mais supportable. Marcher me faisait du bien, m'éclaircissaient les idées. Je me disais que je devais être fou pour marcher à cette heure en passant par des quartiers pas toujours fréquentables, croisant quelques dealeurs de bas étages ou des prostitués à l'affût d'un nouveau client.

Les voyant à peine, je me disais que si Drago avait voulu 40 jours de séparation, c'était peut être aussi pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir à notre relation, c'était aussi peut être pour lui, et que si nous nous retrouvions à présent ce n'était pas pour reprendre une relation superficielle ou sans lendemain.

Avait-il changé d'avis ?

Est ce que je lui avais manqué moi aussi ?

Si oui avait-il eu quelqu'un comme Ron pour le soutenir ?

Est ce à cause de son foutu orgueil qu'il confondait avec de la dignité qu'il était toujours resté plutôt neutre dans notre correspondance ?

Ma tête allait exploser à force de s'interroger et j'essayais de faire taire mes inquiétudes.

J'arrivais à minuit moins cinq devant sa porte.

Frissonnais-je de froid ou de crainte ?

Je m'asseyais sur un banc qui se trouvait sur le trottoir d'en face et fixais ma montre dont les aiguilles ne m'avaient jamais parues aussi lentes à se mouvoir.

En voyant une fenêtre de la maison allumée, je me dis qu'il m'attendait peut être et un espoir fou grandit dans ma poitrine quand je vis l'ombre de Drago s'approcher de la fenêtre en question et en soulever le rideau. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas m'avoir vu, le banc étant juste en face, éclairé par un réverbère.

Minuit moins deux.

Il avait refermé le rideau et je ne le voyais plus. Mon sang se glaça. J'avais été idiot. S'il s'était attendu à me trouver là il m'aurait fait un signe.

J'étais d'un pathétique…

Minuit moins 10 secondes.

Je me levais péniblement du banc, courbant le dos, dépité et entreprit de prendre le chemin du retour.

Du moins en avais-je l'intention jusqu'à ce qu'un rai de lumière n'éclaire mes pas : Drago venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa maison.

Je m'avançais vers lui, ne voyant toujours que son ombre se dessiner dans la lumière du hall.

Je m'étais tellement interrogé que je ne savais plus vraiment à quoi m'attendre. Peut être tout simplement qu'il me demanderait ce que je faisais là.

Je fus enfin en face de lui et vit son visage sortir de la pénombre.

« J'ai failli t'attendre » me dit-il en souriant

La porte se referma sur nous et pour la première fois je vis l'univers personnel de Drago.

On voyait nettement le mélange qui avait été fait entre les meubles chargés et pompeux qu'il avait conservé du Manoir et ceux au design résolument moderne et coloré qu'il avait lui-même choisi.

Les surcharges des uns étaient allégées par les formes simples des autres et l'ensemble se complétait à merveille.

Il me proposa un verre mais au lieu de l'attendre dans le salon, je le suivais dans les cuisines, hypnotisé par sa présence. Une fois la porte ouverte, je m'attendais à l'entendre donner ses ordres à une flopée d'elfes de maison et je fus donc plus que surpris de trouver une cuisine désertée et de le voir lui-même sortir quelques petits fours et les mettre à chauffer. En remarquant mon attitude il me dit que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait hérité d'une vingtaine d'elfes de maison qu'il les faisait travailler au beau milieu de la nuit, et un autre de mes préjugés le concernant tomba.

Nous rejoignîmes le salon et je me laissais tomber sur un canapé en velours vert d'eau dont les accoudoirs dessinaient des spirales et que je trouvais particulièrement élégant.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire : j'étais là où je voulais être, avec celui que j'avais tant attendu, et tous les mots que j'avais envie de lui dire, je n'étais pas encore sûr qu'il veuille les entendre :

Qu'il m'avait manqué horriblement, cruellement, que si ces 40 jours m'avaient en effet permis d'y voir plus clair vis à vis de moi-même et des sentiments que je lui portais, ces sentiments n'avaient pas décrus pour autant.

Que tout ce que je voulais ce n'était pas le verre qu'il me présentait mais le bras qui le tendait, autour de ma taille ou de mon cou.

Il commença à me parler de ce qu'il avait fait depuis notre dernière rencontre avec une désinvolture que je lui enviais : j'étais incapable de me focaliser sur ce qu'il me disait. Je n'entendais pas ses mots, trop fasciné par le son de sa voix, par ses lèvres qui remuaient en face de moi et que j'avais tant envie d'enchâsser dans les miennes.

Je tentais de conserver une attitude attentive mais sa présence m'empêchait d'y parvenir.

J'étais en train de retenir un profond soupir en le voyant se rapprocher de moi, le bras négligemment posé sur le dossier du canapé.

Les effluves de son parfum qui m'avait tant manqué chatouillaient mes narines, je me concentrais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui sauter dessus… C'est alors qu'il partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui me sortit de ma transe.

J'essayais de me rappeler désespérément ce qu'il venait de dire : venait-il de faire une plaisanterie dont j'étais censé rire aussi?

Face à mon air hébété il eut pitié de moi et me fit remarquer que je venais de renverser le contenu de mon verre sur moi sans même m'en rendre compte. Mon pantalon était trempé.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi idiot de ma vie et le Malefoy que j'avais connu se serait fait un plaisir de profiter d'une si belle occasion pour m'enfoncer un peu plus mais il n'en fit rien.

Il se rapprocha de moi, pencha son visage vers moi, ses lèvres étaient presque contre les miennes, je sentais son souffle caresser mon visage, c'était une vraie torture mais son regard n'avait rien de sadique alors, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, je pris sa bouche offerte et le serrai contre moi aussi fort que je le pus, aussi fort qu'il m'avait manqué, puis desserrais mon étreinte, craignant d'avoir été trop brutal. Sa langue qui s'insinua entre mes lèvres me prouva que non et je crus avoir définitivement perdu l'esprit quand elle rencontra la mienne et qu'elles commencèrent à s'effleurer l'une l'autre. Mes bras descendaient le long de son dos, puis remontaient vers ses épaules, ne se lassant jamais de le toucher. Drago, lui, avait glissé une main sous mon pull et de l'autre agrippait ma nuque, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien de ma vie.

Il commença à soulever mon pull, faisant courir ses doigts dans la légère toison de mon torse dénudé, en pinçant les tétons. 

Je quittais presque à regret sa bouche pour embrasser son cou pendant que je déboutonnais sa chemise. Elle avait deux rangées de boutons et j'enrageais contre le goût de Drago en matière de vêtements car s'ils étaient toujours d'une rare élégance ils brimaient mon impatience. Je le sentais haleter dans le creux de mon épaule et son souffle chaud à travers la laine était une délicieuse torture. Quand je réussi enfin à le dégager de cette étoffe maudite, je poussais un cri de victoire et le lâchais un instant pour retirer ce pull encombrant, puis le fit basculer et me couchais sur lui.

Nous nous embrassâmes de nouveau. Le contact de son torse contre ma poitrine m'électrisait, j'avais posé mes coudes de chaque côté de sa tête pour ne pas trop l'écraser et mes hanches se mouvaient irrépressiblement, frottant mon érection contre la sienne. Je fis descendre une main le long de son flanc pour atteindre son pantalon. Je voulais le lui retirer mais j'étais dans un tel état d'excitation que mes doigts tremblants étaient incapables de m'obéir. J'en aurais presque pleuré. Je sentis ses mains qui cajolaient mes épaules descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale qui en frissonnait de contentement, puis se glisser sous les couches de tissus qui me séparaient encore de lui pour caresser mes fesses.

C'était trop. Ce baiser, ce torse, ces mains posées sur moi, ce sexe que je sentais tendu à travers les étoffes qui nous séparaient encore… Je gémis de plaisir et de frustration, incapable de me calmer, de coordonner mes gestes pour obtenir ce que je voulais tant.

D'un coup de rein, Drago me fit rouler sur le côté, me plaquant contre le dossier du canapé. Il arracha purement et simplement l'ouverture mon pantalon dont les boutons sautèrent et le fit descendre le long de mes jambes en même temps que mon boxer. Quand ses mains remontèrent vers ma taille, elles étaient si crispées de désir qu'elles me griffèrent au passage.

Puis il se leva et me fit signe de le rejoindre. J'émis un faible gémissement de protestation quand il se détacha de moi, je n'avais pas envie de me lever mais je le fis pour retrouver de nouveau sa peau collée à la mienne. Tout en m'enlaçant et en m'embrassant, il me fit monter les escaliers, m'entraînant probablement vers sa chambre mais j'étais bien trop occupé à le goûter pour me soucier de regarder ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. Il me fit basculer sur un lit moelleux et se jeta littéralement sur moi avec une précipitation inattendue. Si j'avais encore le moindre doute sur le fait que je lui avais manqué, il venait d'être balayé. D'un coup de pied rageur il fit descendre le reste de mes habits qui pendaient à mes chevilles, finit de se déshabiller en se déhanchant au-dessus de moi tout en mordillant mon épaule et poussa un long cri animal quand son érection enfin à nu toucha la mienne.

J'étais surpris de le voir prendre en main le cours des évènements et encore plus de constater que ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je répondais avec enthousiasme à ses baisers et ses caresses, ne retenant pas mes gémissements quand sa langue et ses dents titillèrent mon torse, me faisant pousser des coups de reins vers lui. Mais je savais déjà que j'avais envie d'autre chose.

En cachant ma tête dans son cou, je lui demandais de me prendre. Il ne comprit pas tout d'abord ce que je lui demandais car je m'étais mis une fois de plus à parler fourchelangue et quand je parvins à me contrôler suffisamment pour reformuler ma requête en anglais, il me demanda si j'étais sûr de le vouloir, cherchant à m'éloigner un peu de lui pour lire la réponse sur mon visage mais je l'en empêchais : je ne voulais pas qu'il voie la rougeur qui me caractérisait à ce moment.

Le sentant encore hésitant, je resserrais encore mon étreinte et réussi à prononcer un « ssssssssssssssssssssssssss'il te plait » qui me rendit encore plus cramoisi. J'avais peur de ce que je lui demandais autant que j'en avais envie et ce mélange de sentiments nouveaux pour moi enflammait encore plus mes sens.

Il se mit à genoux, m'entraînant avec lui, en embrassant mon cou pour me détendre, puis d'une pression de ses mains sur mes épaules m'invita à me tourner dos à lui, assis sur ses cuisses.

Il passa un bras sur mon épaule et fit descendre lentement sa main sur mon thorax, son autre bras contournant ma taille. Je fermais les yeux en sentant ses doigts se refermer sur mon sexe et penchais ma tête en avant, frissonnant au contact de son souffle sur ma nuque, de sa main qui me caressait longuement, puis j'ouvris les yeux et j'en eu le souffle coupé : voir ce qu'il me faisait augmentait encore plus la chaleur qui montait le long de mes reins. Je me penchais alors en arrière pour caresser ses cheveux et l'embrasser.

Nos langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, s'enlacèrent et le bruit mouillé de leur danse rajoutait encore à mon excitation.

J'étais près de crier grâce quand il me fit basculer vers l'avant. Je me retrouvais couché sur le ventre, les genoux pliés et mon épiderme privé du sien me fit pousser une plainte jusqu'à ce que je sente ses mains écarter doucement mes fesses et une langue brûlante s'y insinuer, m'arrachant un râle de pur plaisir. Il glissa une main entre mes jambes pour recommencer à flatter mon érection, l'autre restant à proximité sa langue qui s'infiltrait dans mon intimité, me laissant pantelant, incapable d'agir ou de contrôler ma voix qui produisait des sons de plus en plus curieux.

Quand il enfonça un premier doigt en moi tout en en léchant le pourtour, je sursautais, surpris par cette nouvelle sensation. C'était étrange et troublant, je n'étais pas sûr d'apprécier cette intrusion jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne frapper un point précis qui me fit crier d'extase, lançant une décharge le long de mon sexe. J'aurais juré pouvoir voir le sourire de satisfaction de Drago à cet instant.

Je commençais juste à m'y habituer quand un second doigt me perfora, et cette fois je glapis de douleur. Mon anneau se contracta violemment pour protester et Drago accéléra ses va et vient sur ma verge. Je me sentais écartelé entre le plaisir qu'il me donnait d'une main et la souffrance qu'il m'infligeait de l'autre, puis le bien-être prit le pas sur la douleur et je me détendais.

Appuyé sur mes coudes, je me soulevais et penchais ma tête pour voir en dessous de moi ses agissements.

Puis Drago retira ses mains de moi pour les poser sur ma taille et m'attirer à lui. Je sentis son gland buter contre mon anus, j'essayais de ne pas me contracter, d'oublier cette stupide peur qui m'envahissait… C'était la première fois et je savais que Drago l'avait compris.

Quand il me prit, j'avais mal et je sentais son sexe gorgé de sang pulser à l'intérieur de moi, me brûlant.

Il attendit un peu avant de se mouvoir et j'entendais ses halètements derrière moi. Je me demandais s'il avait ressenti la même chose quand je l'avais pris sans autant de ménagements et s'il était en train de prendre autant de plaisir que j'en avais quand j'entrais en lui. Quand je retrouvais mon souffle, il commença à bouger en moi, provoquant les ondes de choc électrique qui se propageaient autour de mon intimité. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur puis il modifia légèrement sa position et la souffrance se transforma en plaisir si subitement que j'en eu le vertige.

Attentif à mes réactions, Drago sentit ce changement et accéléra son rythme. Je l'entendais derrière moi grogner d'une voix gutturale et j'adorais ça. Me tirant par les hanches il me fit asseoir sur lui en écartant mes jambes, passant ses bras sous mes genoux.

Après, je ne sais plus vraiment. Je crois que je n'étais plus vraiment conscient ; il n'y avait plus que cette extase qui enflait en moi, que ces cris de jouissance qui raisonnaient à mes oreilles, que ces coups que mon corps accusait, voulait, accompagnait, je crois bien aussi que j'ai hurlé son nom.

Puis plus rien, le noir, la perte de conscience juste précédée par le contact de son corps qui se couchait contre le mien et d'une douce caresse le long de mon échine en sueur.

Peu de temps après, je me réveillais en sursaut, attrapant Drago par la taille un peu brusquement pour le serrer contre moi en marmonnant un « tu ne t'enfuiras pas cette fois ! ». D'une voix à moitié endormie il me traita de sombre idiot : il était chez lui, où serait-il donc parti ? Cette logique implacable ne suffit cependant pas à me rassurer et je ne le lâchais pas de la nuit.

Ma tête reposait au creux de son cou quand je me réveillais le lendemain et le sentir contre moi me combla. Il dormait encore. Sa respiration forte et régulière soulevait ses épaules qui touchaient mes lèvres à chaque inspiration. Un de mes bras était glissé sous sa nuque, l'autre le maintenait contre moi par la taille.

Je n'osais bouger, de peur de briser la perfection d'un tel moment, humant son essence qui m'avais si souvent obsédé. Puis Drago se retourna dans son sommeil et je retirais ma main du creux de ses reins pour le laisser libre de ses mouvements. Il se coucha sur le dos et pour la première fois je vis le visage de mon amant endormi.

Il était détendu, lisse et juvénile. Ses cheveux s'étalaient autour de lui ; sur sa paupière droite, il avait une sorte de tâche de rousseur en forme d'étoile. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, pulpeuses, légèrement plus sombres vers l'intérieur exhalaient parfois de légers soupirs qui semblaient quémander un baiser. Son cou portait encore la marque que son agresseur avait laissé. Son torse large, recouvert d'un fin duvet blond, sa taille fine au nombril parfait, ses courbes au niveau des hanches qui descendaient jusqu'à son sexe en une ligne sensuelle typiquement masculine, ses jambes fuselées et musclées…

Je regardais ce corps offert à ma seule vue dans ce lit à baldaquin qui nous servait d'abri, et je me sentais à part, privilégié par le simple fait de pouvoir être là, d'assister à cette intimité, d'être le seul. Il bougea de nouveau, se lovant contre moi. Je passais une main légère dans ses cheveux qui sentaient les blés mûrs, fraîchements coupés et murmura, pour moi-même plus que pour le bel endormi, « je t'aime »

« Je sais » me répondit-il en souriant, ouvrant enfin les yeux. Je ne savais pas si je devais me venger de ce sourire arrogant qu'il arborait dès le réveil mais quand je le vis mordiller sa lèvre inférieure en me lançant un regard provoquant, je n'eu plus un seul doute sur ce que j'avais vraiment envie de faire : je l'embrassais.

Plus tard, nous descendîmes jusqu'au salon ou une demi-douzaine d'elfes s'agitait déjà sous nos yeux : sur la table basse un plateau gigantesque avait été posé, chargé de fruits, de toasts, de lemon curd, de marmelade, de thé, de bacon, bref de tout ce dont un anglais pouvait avoir envie à cette heure. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé et Drago, ne portant en tout et pour tout que son boxer, se servit sur la table avec la même attitude que s'il avait été en smoking. Cette élégance naturelle chez lui me laissait admiratif aussi souvent qu'elle m'agaçait. Je me servais à mon tour et j'allais lui proposer de profiter de cette journée pour sortir en ville avec moi quand les flammes de la cheminée verdirent et que le visage de Regis Dagger se détacha au milieu d'elles. Drago se précipita vers son image avec une joie soudaine et son oncle ,en me voyant, me salua d'un signe de tête avec un sourire amusé avant de fixer Drago et de commencer à signer. Mon nom fut signé une fois au moins, j'en suis sûr, et je m'efforçais de ne pas les regarder pour ne pas paraître espionner leur conversation même si j'étais bien incapable de la comprendre. Néanmoins j'avais du mal à m'y tenir car cette danse des mains me fascinait toujours. A un moment, Drago partit dans un grand éclat de rire et je tournais la tête vers lui. L'enthousiasme qui se lisait sur son visage fit chavirer mon cœur : j'aurais tué pour qu'il me regarde avec le même sourire réjouit.

Quand il revint vers moi, une fois sa conversation terminée, il me demanda pourquoi j'affichais un air si sombre et je lui expliquais gauchement que j'enviais son oncle d'avoir droit à un tel accueil de sa part. Il me regarda d'une drôle de façon et me dit que ce qui différenciait, entre autre chose, son attitude différente entre son oncle et moi, c'était la confiance. Que la confiance, ça se méritait plus que cela ne s'accordait, mais qu'il espérait bien qu'un jour nous en arrivions à ce stade.

Il n'avait pas tort. Notre histoire avait commencé de façon si étrange qu'il nous faudrait du temps pour qu'une complicité nous lie véritablement, qu'elle n'aie pas tournée une fois de plus à la guerre tenait déjà du miracle. Je me mis à sourire et de nouveau il me demanda la raison de ma réaction. Je lui répondit que s'il espérait qu'on y parvienne c'était qu'il me laissait vraiment ma chance et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Après le petit déjeuner, nous remontâmes à l'étage et je vis son bureau, dans une pièce adjacente à sa chambre, qui était rempli d'un fouillis de fioles, reliquat de ses dernières expériences ou travaux d'étude. Des parchemins empilés les uns sur les autres gisaient à même le sol, et ce désordre organisé contrastait nettement avec l'aspect irréprochable du reste des pièces. Moi qui avais toujours cru Drago discipliné jusqu'à en être maniaque, je me rendais compte qu'il me réservait encore bien des surprises.

Je filais prendre une douche avant de me rhabiller, sans oser lui demander de la prendre avec moi, soudain intimidé, ou peut être trop conscient d'être « sur son territoire ». Quand j'en sorti, il me demanda de bien vouloir le laisser : il devait étudier. Par contre, il me proposa de l'accompagner à une soirée étudiante le lendemain.

Sur le pas de sa porte je lui dis donc au revoir, contrarié de devoir déjà le quitter. Je me penchais vers lui pour lui donner un dernier baiser et mes lèvres effleurèrent sagement les siennes. Je tournais déjà le loquet quand il reprit ma bouche, me retenant dans ses bras.

Il m'embrassa avec une douceur, une tendresse qui me planta au sol. Je pris à mon tour sa taille et répondis à ses caresses, priant pour que jamais rien ne vienne mettre fin à ce moment. Il s'arracha cependant de notre étreinte et me demanda avec un sourire troublé de partir avant qu'il oublie ce qu'il avait à faire

C'était un simple baiser mais il fit battre mon cœur à n'en plus finir. Il battait encore la chamade quand j'arrivais chez moi et j'étais incapable de me rappeler quel moyen j'ai utilisé pour y arriver.


	14. 13 Et après?

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Grafield : **Alors comme ça tu passes en coup de vent ?!espérons que ce qui se trouve ci-dessous te paraitra toujours aussi parfait !

**Raya : **Raya m'a reviewé ! Raya m'a reviewé !! Enfin, maintenant tu dois avoir l'habitude de cette interpellation !! Merci de l'avoir fait, ça me touche beaucoup.Enoooooooooormes baisers !

**Vif d'or : **Alors pour la définition du lemon curd, voir ma bio, j'en fais moi-même si tu veux je te donne la recette. Mon pseudo vient de là en effet, c'est un jeu de mot par rapport aux fics que j'écris. Merci !

**Chimgrid : **Je t'ai fait pleurer ???? Je m'en veux même pas !!! Pour l'histoire, ma fois, débrouille toi pour poster la 100/200/300ème d'une de mes fics et je te la fait ! Une marysue, on m'avait encore jamais demandé ça ! Voici le dernier chapitre, mais il y aura encore l'épilogue la semaine prochaine !

**Shetane : la 200ème est de toi !!!**merci de l'avoir posté !

**Melusine2 : **t'aime le kawai ?! C a devrait continuer à te plaire alors même si j'ai essayé de ne pas sombrer dans le nian nian !!!

**Nfertiti : **je manque de m'évanouir devant tant de compliments !!!

**Littlething : **Pff, si tu lis des choses comme ça à ton âge que liras tu à 30 ans pauvre de toi ? En ce qui concerne les détails, je lève la main, j'ai très bien compris, par contre la différence entre écriture et écrit, j'ai pas saisi !!! Pour l'author alert, je ne peux pas te répondre précisément, puisque ce n'est pas moi qui poste les chapitres mais il me semble que Raya l'a fait vendredi matin donc vilain author alert !!!

**BlackNemesis : **merci, ta review me réchauffe vraiment le cœur. Ton compliment sur mon lemon est si flatteur que je ne touche presque plus terre. Et croise les doigts pour moi samedi, pourvu que je récupère mon pc !!!

**Smirnoff** : Merci pour tes encouragements, c'est vrai que je me suis vraiment servi, dans cette fic, des lemons pour marquer l'évolution des personnages et de leur sentiment.

**Anagrammes : **Merci pour tes encouragements, le pov de Drago est presque entièrement écrit mais il manque une relecture puis les corrections et en ce moment, sans pc, je ne peux pas beaucoup avancer !!

**Melantha Mond : **ah ah, très drôle !!! non, c'était juste une blague, je n'ai aucun fantasme sur aucun perso de HP, je ne fais que me servir de la base des persos pour y superposer ma propre personnalité, celle que j'ai eu comme ce que je voudrais devenir, y superposer aussi ceux que j'aime et leur faire dire ou faire ce qu'ils ne disent pas ou ne font pas dans la réalité, tu dois bien le savoir je suppose puisque tu écris aussi !

**Vert emeraude, Lunenoire, Ornacula, Nicolas, alinenb54 : **Merci !!!

**Nekozumi** : alors comment ça on lit et on dit rien?!!! Je ne t'en veux pas et ta review plein d'exclamation est très flatteuse. Pour ta référence à Star Wars, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu pour m'en souvenir mais ma beta voit tout à fait de quoi tu parles.

_Note du facteur : je m'excuse auprès de tous les admirateurs de lemoncurd pour ce retard intempestif mais de nombreux obstacles se sont dressés devant nous pour poster ce chapitre. D'abord la technique nous a honteusement lâché. (vilain ordi! Vilain Mail! Vilain réseau! Vilain tél! Enfin comme vous le voyez toutes les forces se sont liguées contre nous) Enfin, la principale raison de ce retard est que je suis en plein examens et que j'ai rendu mes commentaires très tard pour cause de révisions intensives._

_L'épilogue étant prêt il sera posté en temps et en heure._

_Voilà, bonne lecture._

_**RAYA**_

_Ps: pour **Littlething , **Le dernier chapitre a été posté le vendredi à 9 heures donc l'alerte retarde bien. Perso je ne l'ai reçue que samedi ou dimanche._

* * *

**Et après ?**

Pourras-tu suivre là où je vais ?  
Sauras-tu vivre le plus mauvais ?  
La solitude, le temps qui passe  
Et l'habitude regardes-les  
Nos ennemis dis-moi que oui  
Dis-moi que oui

Quand nos secrets n'auront plus cours  
Et quand les jours auront passé  
Seras-tu là?

**Seras tu là, Michel Berger**

A trois heures du matin, je venais d'éteindre mon ordinateur après un tchat à 4 qui m'avait particulièrement détendu. J'allais monter dans ma chambre quand un curieux pressentiment me fit ouvrir ma porte d'entrée et à ma grande surprise je trouvais assis sur mon palier Drago, emmitouflé dans son manteau. Il devait être là depuis un moment car il était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de givre que le fog londonien avait déposé sur lui et il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Estomaqué, je lui demandais bêtement ce qu'il faisait là mais ses lèvres tremblantes ne laissèrent échapper qu'un murmure. Je l'aidais à se relever et l'amenais dans le salon où une fin de feu mourait dans la cheminée. Je ravivais les braises, rajoutais une bûche et m'assis à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il me dit qu'il avait été idiot de venir jusqu'ici mais je lui dis qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il se retienne de sonner à ma porte quelle que soit l'heure . Je reposais ma question et il finit par me dire avec un sourire penaud qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, en fait un cauchemar qui revenait un peu trop souvent. Je lui dis que j'avais connu ça, ce dont il se doutait, et il me confia qu'il rêvait souvent qu'on lui découvrait une malformation quelconque et qu'alors ses parents s'approchaient de lui et lui lançait dans un bel ensemble le sort mortel.

La signification de ce cauchemar était plus que limpide et j'essayais de le réconforter en le serrant de mes bras, je ne pouvais guère faire plus, j'aurais voulu savoir comment le consoler davantage, mais je ne savais pas comment agir sans blesser son orgueil. C'était la première fois que je le voyais en situation de faiblesse et j'avais l'impression de marcher sur des oeufs. Il se raidit à ce contact et je lui en demandais la raison. Après un temps d'hésitation il me dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire l'amour avec moi. Je le regardais dans les yeux, il avait l'air fragile et je compris qu'il croyait que notre relation s'arrêtait à une succession de parties fines, que mon amour pour lui ne pouvait s'exprimer autrement que par ce biais et j'en fus choqué. Dans le même temps je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je n'avais presque su, en effet, communiquer que de cette façon avec lui si on exceptait notre correspondance. Je me sentais rouge de honte qu'il se fasse une telle idée de moi. Alors, bien que ma seule envie était de le tenir dans mes bras, je me contentais de lui tenir la main et nous parlâmes pendant un bon moment de toute autre chose : il n'était pas venu ici pour que je le plaigne ou le pousse à parler une fois de plus des désillusions que lui avaient causé sa famille, s'il avait hésité à entrer c'était peut être aussi par peur que je le bombarde de questions ou que je ne comprenne pas.

Sa main dans la mienne commençait à peine à se réchauffer quand je ne pu réprimer un bâillement et lui proposais de venir dormir avec moi, en tout bien tout honneur crus-je bon de préciser. Il poussa un soupir en aquiesçant et peu après nous nous glissâmes sous ma couette. Pour la première fois de ma vie, que ce soit à l'époque durant laquelle je le haïssais ou depuis que j'avais appris à l'aimer, je me sentis gauche face à lui, ne sachant que faire. Qu'attendait-il de moi? Jusqu'ici je m'étais uniquement fié à mon instinct. Mon instinct me hurlait de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais s'il considérait que je ne respectais pas ma promesse?

Il vint de lui-même se blottir contre moi et je refermais mes bras sur lui dans un soupir de soulagement. Son corps était encore gelé et je mêlais mes jambes aux siennes pour le réchauffer.

Alors que j'entendais déjà sa respiration prendre le rythme calme et régulier du sommeil, je lui dis qu'il ne devait plus se préoccuper de ce genre de chose, que personne ne viendrait l'attaquer et que même s'il ne restait plus aussi parfait que sa famille l'avait souhaité, je ne l'en aimerais pas moins, que ce n'était pas que sa beauté que j'aimais en lui mais tout ce qu'il était et... il releva la tête pour m'embrasser avant de me demander de me taire!

Dans l'obscurité qui l'empêchait de voir le sourire béat que j'affichais, je resserrais doucement mon étreinte.

J'étais à moitié assoupi quand il me demanda, peut être tout en dormant, si je resterais auprès de lui demain, et le jour d'après, et le jour d'après…

"Je serais là" dis-je avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

FIN


	15. Epilogue

Coucou, je suis de retour ! Mon Pc a ressuscité grâce au réssucitator de génie Malkav qui lui a fait une nouvelle peau et ce par pure bonté d'âme, si vous voulez comme moi le remercier conséquent, j'ai décidé de baptiser mon ordi….**le Survivant **! Longue vie à lui !

**Note importante** : je participe à un fanzine qui vient d'être créé par Ivrian et Tiayel, où vous trouverez de nombreuses fics ou one shot de vos auteurs préférés (en tout cas d'une bonne partie des miens !), presque uniquement des exclusivités que vous ne pourrez trouver nulle part ailleurs avant deux bons mois minimum. Pour plus de renseignements :

http:le-troisieme-oeil. aux reviews : 

**Vif d'or : **Normalement ça devrait rester dans cette ambiance pour l'épilogue, merci d'être là toi aussi pour m'encourager, si tu avais idée du bien que ça fait !

**Littlething** :pourquoi t'as pas reviewé ? J'ai pas ton emploi du temps sous les yeux moi ! je peux pas savoir ce qui t'a retenu J Se réparer… je ne crois pas que ce soit si simple, l'amour ne règle pas tout d'un coup de baguette magique mais ça aide… On se croit à Londres ? J'y ai jamais mis les pieds ! Suis trop forte (dégonfle ses chevilles et revient)oui bon donc voici la fin fin, bonne lecture à toi !

**BlackNemesis** : Merci pour tout, pour ton soutien et ton aide, pour tes fics aussi !

**DooMby :**ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à lire !

**Lunenoire** : pas trop déçue que ce ne soit plus si noir ?

**Grafield : **alors comme ça il ne faut pas te déranger quand tu lis du Lemoncurd ? très flattée ! Il y en a qui osent ! Oui, en effet, c'est bien de laisser sa fierté aux vestiaires ,parfois ça en vaut la peine. L'histoire est un an après, quant aux enfants on verra plus tard, hein !

**Nicolas : **ah ah, toujours là ? Ca fait plaisir de te lire. Alors c'est fini mais tu as encore l'épilogue et après la fic reprendra avec le POV de Drago, même histoire mais avec un épilogue différent, plus loin dans le temps.

**Nfertiti **: non, il en reste encore un bout, tiens, prnd un mouchoir, bon sang si ça continue je devrais en garder un stock… Tu les a trouvé mignons ? Quand tu aras lu l'épilogue que diras tu ! Gros bisous aussi va et essuie tes larmes !

**Chimgrid** : alors des fics en préparation, oui il y en a ! D'abord j'ai repris cette histoire avec le POV de Drago qui s'appelle Rise and Fall, il y a aussi l'écriture de la suite réclamée de « Tu peux pas te casser il pleut », et j'ai une petite idée en tête pour une autre fic par la suite donc, pas d' »inquiétude » !

**Fleur fannée** : ne pleure pas, tu vas retrouver ces persos dans peu de temps et puis il te reste encore l'épilogue !

**Ornacula, Vert emeraude, Clothô, Minerve, Melusine2, Farahon, Smirnoff** :merci à vous !

**Crazysnape **: merci ! Mon pc va mieux et j'espère que cet épilogue te plaira autant.

**Shetane :** Ben si t'es heureuse réclame ton prix, j'attend toujours tes instructions…

**Epilogue**

Ou comment un auteur se venge de n'avoir pas pu écrire un seul dialogue dans sa fic 

Un peu plus d'un an s'était écoulé depuis cette nuit là. Dans les rues de Londres, de nouveau enneigées, on entendait les groupes de chanteurs frapper aux portes et entonner les mélopées traditionnelles de Noël.

Malgré l'ambiance joyeuse et bon enfant qui régnait dans la ville, l'homme qui avançait d'un pas sûr le long de Queen Elizabeth Street grimaçait à chaque fois qu'il croisait un de ces groupes. Cette bonté d'âme dégoulinante qui disparaîtrait peu après le début de l'année à venir lui donnait la nausée.

Les flocons venaient tomber sur ses cheveux blonds et ses mains, à moitié cachées dans des mitaines en cachemire étaient crispées sur le col Mao de son long manteau noir qu'il relevait.

Ils s'étaient disputés.

Ce n'était pas la première fois mais ce genre de scène le laissait toujours dans un état de rage froide et cette fois, le conflit avait été plus véhément que d'habitude.

Hier après midi, Harry avait amené la conversation sur ses projets d'avenir. Le Ministère lui avait enfin trouvé un remplaçant et il était pressé de prendre un nouveau départ.

C'est là qu'il lui avait annoncé, les yeux pleins d'enthousiasme, qu'on lui avait proposé une place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe des Wigtown Wanderers. Selon lui, c'était inespéré : il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis sa scolarité mais sa réputation avait suffit pour que le manager de l'équipe vienne lui proposer de jouer avec eux..

Drago lui avait alors fait remarquer que cet emploi nécessitait de nombreux déplacements : accepter ce poste voulait dire qu'ils auraient moins souvent l'occasion de se voir. Drago poursuivait ses études, désirant ensuite devenir apothicaire et ouvrir son propre commerce sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il ne pourrait le suivre lors de ses voyages et s'ils ne vivaient toujours pas sous le même toit, ils se voyaient presque tous les soirs quand Harry n'était pas en mission. Le plus souvent, chez Drago, ils discutaient en faisant une partie de billard, et chez Harry ils goûtaient ensemble aux joies de se griller les neurones en se vautrant devant la télé.

Cette habitude était devenue comme un accord tacite entre eux, une sorte de vie commune.

Et Harry était prêt à briser ce fragile équilibre pour scruter un stade en délire à la recherche d'un vif d'or et partir aux quatre coins du monde.

La nuit dernière, Harry ne l'avait pas rejoint. Et Drago avait dormi seul, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il s'était rappelé dans le silence la promesse que Harry lui avait fait ce soir là. Et pourtant il n'était pas là.

Et bien que c'aurait été à lui de venir le voir, Drago se dirigeait chez lui. Parce qu'il avait promis, il y a longtemps, et qu'un Malefoy tient toujours ses promesses.

L'an dernier à la même époque, ils avaient passé Noël chez son oncle en compagnie de Blaise Zabini et ils s'étaient promis de fêter Noël une fois chez les amis de Drago, une fois sur ceux de Harry.

Et c'était Noël. Drago devait donc aller avec Harry chez la famille belette au complet pour fêter l'événement. Il y a un an, cette perspective l'avait inquiété, à présent il craignait plus de se retrouver en face de son amant que d'une tripotée de rouquins dégoulinants de bons sentiments.

Néanmoins, il frappa à sa porte. Harry lui ouvrit. Il n'était pas prêt et bien qu'il évita son regard, Drago vit bien que ses yeux étaient rougis. Il s'installa sur le canapé du salon en attendant que le brun soit convenablement habillé.

Quand il le fut, ils transplannèrent en silence devant le Terrier. Harry allait faire un pas vers la porte pour sonner mais Drago le retint par le bras.

- Qu'allons nous faire ce soir ? Jouer le parfait petit couple devant tes amis pour ensuite repartir chacun de notre côté ?

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais su cacher mes sentiments : ils me verront malheureux mais ne diront rien pour ne pas nous gêner.

- Parce que tu crois être le seul à être malheureux ? Tu crois qu'il suffit que je serre les dents pour ne rien ressentir ? Depuis tout ce temps tu continues à te fier à l'expression de mon visage ? Je suis quoi merde alors ?

- Tu es celui que j'aime. Mais toi, tu n'as jamais pris la peine de me le dire. Alors j'ai pensé que te parler de ce poste était la meilleure des choses à dire pour que tu te décides enfin à dire que tu avais besoin de moi, que tu m'aimais, mais tout ce que tu as su répondre c'est que cette carrière est ridicule !

- QUOI ? Tout ce cirque c'était pour que je te dise ces trois mots ? Tu n'as jamais songé à accepter ce poste ?

- On ne me l'a même jamais proposé. Mais au moins je sais maintenant à quoi m'en tenir

- Harry ! Sombre idiot ! Hier soir j'ai eu froid dans mon lit et j'ai passé une nuit blanche à me dire que notre histoire était finie, juste parce que je n'avais pas prononcé trois malheureuses syllabes?

- « Ca fait plus d'un an que je les attends ! » argua-t il furieux « Si tu l'avais pensé, tu l'aurais dit à un moment ou à un autre ! »

- Petit con ! Jour après jour je suis resté auprès de toi, t'ai soutenu, fait l'amour, je te l'ai montré, fait sentir, prouvé, signé, mais tout ça ne compte pour rien ?

- Signé ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as dit que tu avais signé que tu m'aimais.

- Oui, dans le bureau de mon oncle, le jour où… je t'ai proposé d'attendre 40 jours.

- Ces mouvements que je t'ai vu faire dans la glace ?

- « Oui » répondit Drago qui ne soutenait plus le regard brillant de Harry.

- Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas plutôt crié ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas t'influencer, parce que je voulais que si tu me reviennes ce soit pour moi, pas pour ce que j'aurais dit.

- « Drago… »dit Harry d'une voix qui tremblait sous l'émotion.

- Oh pitié, épargne-moi tes minauderies !

- Drago, tu es horripilant !

- Et fier de l'être.

- Et con aussi.

- « Plait il ? » dit il d'un air mi fâché mi amusé « et pourquoi ? »

- Parce que tu ne m'as pas encore embrassé alors que j'en meurs d'envie !

- Et si c'était moi qui attendais que tu te décides à me sauter dessus ?

- Toi d'abord !

- Tu peux me rappeler ton âge s'il te plait ?

- Vingt ans, et je ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu ne me diras jamais « je t'aime » alors prouve-le moi au moins ! Encore une fois…

Drago sourit et le regarda. Il leva lentement sa main et la posa sur la joue de son compagnon. Le contact de ses doigts nus et chauds fit pousser un profond soupir à Harry. Le blond caressa d'abord du pouce les lèvres entr'ouvertes de son amant puis les prit en otage des siennes. Il les caressa doucement en l'attirant à lui et leurs cœurs se mirent à battre à l'unisson, leur faisant oublier l'heure et le lieu, le froid de cette nuit de fête.

Au Terrier, Hermione venait de remarquer que son fiancé scrutait de manière étrange l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

- Ron, qu'as-tu ?

- « Regarde ces deux là » dit-il en désignant du doigt le couple qui s'embrassait toujours devant leur porte « Bon sang, ils sont tellement beaux ensemble que ça donnerait presque envie de changer de bord ! »

- « RON ! » cria Hermione outrée.

Ron sursauta, prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Hermione le dévisageait d'un regard furieux.

- Dis tout de suite que je n'embrasse pas bien !

- Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça !

- Parce que je me débrouille très bien quand je veux !

- Ah ? Tu peux me le rappeler s'il te plait ? J'ai un affreux trou de mémoire tout d'un coup…

Quand Harry et Drago ouvrirent enfin la porte, ce fut pour se retrouver face à face avec un rouquin et une brune échevelée enlacés dans un baiser particulièrement torride.

« Joyeux Noël ! » entonnèrent-ils en chœur aux deux tourtereaux.


	16. Réponse aux reviews

Note : fanfiction a refusé apparemment d'afficher l'adresse de malkav comme celle du troisème œil, n'hésitez pas à me demander le lien du site du fanzine ou d'aller le prendre sur la page d'Iviran ou de Tiayel

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**Smirnoff : **oui, quand y en a plus y en a encore ! C'est pour ça que vous avez droit au pov de Drago : on prend les mêmes et on recommence ! Comme ça, ça me laisse le temps de peaufiner « tu peux pas te casser il pleut » qui n'est fini qu'à 70

**Grafield : **En effet j'ai essayé de rester réaliste, c'est bien connu, on est ami avec son semblable mais on aime son contraire d'où prises de bec régulières et je sais de quoi je parle ;-) à toute pour le pov de Drago !

**BlackNemesis : **C'est vrai que les dialogues m'ont manqué mais étant donné la forme que j'avais choisi au départ, c'était impossible, ceci dit c'est un exercice intéressant…que j'ai repris dans le pov, comme quoi je dois être maso, moi qui aime tant les dialogues aux réparties cinglantes !

**Chimgrid** : Désolée de te foutre le cafard… quoique pas tellement désolée en fait, ça prouve que j'ai su faire passer des émotions ! Moi aussi j'ai eu peur qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas (je sais rarement où je vais atterrir parfois quand je commence une idée !)

**Aresse** : En extase, rien que ça ? Waow ! Et je comptais pas m'en tirer comme ça, j'ai plusieurs fics en préparation !

**Hedwigelol** : t'as cherché partout ? sauf dans les réponses aux reviews où j'avais répondu à LA question ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça encourage à poster !

**Littlething** : Non tu n'es pas un cœur d'artichaut va casser la gueule du type dans le fond qui a osé dire ça tu as tout à fait le droit d'être émue d'autant plus que c'est très flatteur pour moi ! Tu as tout compris pour l'épilogue, en effet cette dispute c'était pour rester réaliste jusqu'au bout. Quant à Ron moi aussi il me fait rire ! Alors pour la suite, on aura en alternance la suite de « tu peux pas t'casser… » et le pov de Drago de cette fic.

**Nicolas :** Ben voilà, ça devait arriver un jour: j'ai fait pleurer un homme ! Et sauvé le monde de la désertification par la même occasion ! Suis trop forte ! T'en fais pas je continue à écrire, c'est devenu quasi vital pour moi, et merci de me suivre depuis le début !

**Vif d'or** : tu m'adores ? tu m'embrasse tendrement ? rougis euh..je suis très flattée mais je suis déjà prise ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et de si loin géographiquement !

**Crasysnape** : En effet le pov de Drago arrive, en alternance avec la suite de « tu peux pas t'casser… » Quant à Ron en fait, dans mes fics il est jamais homophobe, je trouve ça trop lourd, comme il doit déjà se faire à l'idée que son ami aime son pire ennemi… Je le ferais peut être un jour pour rallonger une fic !

**Minerve** : merci ! Mais Ron n'a pas dit qu'il voulait changer de bord, il dit « ça donnerait presque envie », c'est différent. Je ne pense pas qu'il deviendra bi pour si peu !

**Lunenoire** : en effet la vie est souvent bien plus complexe que ça et souvent moins joyeuse… C'est pour ça qu'on lit et écrit des fics d'ailleurs, hein ?

**Shetane **: moi aussi je l'aime bien l'épilogue et ils se comportent tous un peu bêtement mais bon, ils sont jeunes ! et amoureux ! C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu le dire mais je voulais faire réaliste, si Drago disait « je t'aime » il deviendrait parfait et je le veux réaliste un peu. A bientôt pour ton prix

**Ela :** Elaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Bisouuuuuuuuuus ! Merci pour tes compliments et tes insultes, ils sont rares donc précieux ! Je te promet que j'essaierais de m'améliorer encore la prochaine fois.

**Ornacula, Fleur fanée, Vert emeraude , Alinemcb54, **lindowel: merci !

**Nfertiti **: moi aussi la réplique de Ron m'a bien amusé ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont bêtes mais bon, ils ont 20 ans et sont amoureux , ce sont des choses qui arrivent !

**Artoung **: De rien pour les reviews, elles étaient méritées et j'espère que je te lirais bientôt, c'est difficile de trouver des auteurs de talent ! Pour tes lemons si si, je t'assure, ils sont très bien, le seul truc que tu pourrais faire pour les rendre parfaits c'est plus insister sur le ressentit physique, mais sinon, rien à dire : le premier lemon de Roméo et Juliette surtout est un vrai poème et la scène de la douche dans ton autre fic est très très touchante. Alors comme ça cette fic t'a fait frissonner ? J'en reviens toujours pas de réussir avec de simples phrases à créer ce genre de réactions à distance ! Quand à la suite des fics elle vient…


End file.
